


Mind Crash

by TpringMorzz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpringMorzz/pseuds/TpringMorzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un extraño accidente intercambia las mentes de James T. Kirk y Leonardo Hamato, atrapándolos en diferentes cuerpos, tiempos y mundos. ¿Cómo lograrán volver a sus respectivas vidas si los Kraang se encuentran de por medio? Spirk establecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La explosión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y Star Trek, personajes, situaciones y demás, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos autores: Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams y Paramount Studios.

Capítulo I

 

Tres meses... habían pasado ya tres meses desde que el enorme Technodromo, aquella enorme máquina de batalla traída directamente de la "dimensión X", había sido vencido en su intento por invadir la tierra.

Desde ese día las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Es verdad que la gente de Nueva York y del mundo entero aun comentaba el suceso; se hacían mesas de análisis televisadas, comentarios y debates sobre qué había sido eso, qué eran esas cosas y de donde habían venido, sin embargo; la gente poco a poco retomaba sus rutinas y pese al temor a lo ocurrido, todos se empeñaban en volver a la paz y calma pasada.

Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel continuaban diariamente con sus patrullajes nocturnos. Estaban seguros de su victoria sobre el Technodromo y por consecuencia sobre los Kraang, sobre todo cuando se habían dedicado, posteriormente a la batalla, a destruir o inhabilitar cuanta base de los alienígenas pudieron encontrar. Pero sabían que eso no era el fin de todo; Shredder y el clan del pie continuaban libres; por lo tanto debían mantenerse alertas ya que era seguro un posible ataque tarde o temprano. Aquel hombre aún consideraba tener una deuda pendiente con su padre, Splinter, razón por la cual no descansaría hasta haberlos eliminado.

Splinter... este había estado muy extraño desde aquella última batalla. Continuaba entrenándolos, pero la vida hogareña había dado un giro inesperado; si bien el viejo sensei no era el prototipo de un padre interesado y cariñoso, por lo menos antes del "Incidente del Technodromo" estaba más presente en la vida de los cuatro niños que ahora. Desde esa batalla el maestro hablaba poco, solía encerrarse por horas en su habitación o en el cuarto de meditación y cuando por fin se reunía con ellos se quedaba quieto y sereno, con la mirada perdida, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su mente se hallara muy lejos de las alcantarillas y de sus hijos, los cuales, por más que llamaran su atención no lograban conseguirla. Cuando por fin volvía a tierra, veía su entorno y la mirada se le entristecía, emitiendo a la vez un suspiro desesperanzado y respondiendo a los preocupados cuestionamientos de los niños sobre su bienestar con un escueto "estoy bien".

Aquel comportamiento no había variado y eso preocupaba a los chicos que buscaban la manera de ayudar a su padre; sin embargo era difícil si no sabían qué era lo que le afectaba y este siempre evadía el tema negándose a compartir con ellos sus problemas. Splinter parecía querer enfrentar sus dilemas por sí mismo o guardárselos para su propio sufrimiento.

Apenas hacía dos noches el maestro les había anunciado que saldría en un retiro espiritual, encargando a Leonardo que cuidara de sus hermanos y de la ciudad como hasta ahora. El mayor sólo atinó a aceptar la encomienda mientras los cuatro le veían alejarse del hogar. Estaban acostumbrados a que su padre se ausentara a causa de dichos retiros; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podían dejar de sentir cierta desazón. Con lo ocurrido recientemente y lo extraño de su comportamiento aquel viaje les hacía sentir incómodos e inquietos; no obstante, no objetaban el viaje de su padre (bueno, Rafael estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Leonardo lo llamó al orden, lo cual derivó en una de sus acostumbradas discusiones), esa era la costumbre del sensei y como buenos alumnos debían acatarla, dejarle ir y esperar a su regreso.

De hecho para Leonardo aquellos meses después de la batalla del Technodromo habían sido algo complicados, pues no sólo se aferraba firmemente a las palabras que su padre le dijera momentos antes de salir a aquella misión (ver por el bien de la familia o la misión sin importar que o quien deba sacrificarse), sino que también abrazaba con aun más ahínco que antes sus deberes como primogénito y más ahora que Splinter parecía no precisar irse físicamente de la guarida para estar ausente. Cuando su extraño comportamiento lo mantenía aislado de los chicos y estos requerían la presencia del padre, Leonardo estaba ahí para ocupar ese lugar y solucionar el problema o la necesidad en cuestión como mejor pudiera. Sus hermanos valoraban mucho aquella ayuda, pero Splinter parecía no darse por enterado de estas pequeñas necesidades y sus debidas intervenciones por parte de su hijo mayor, continuando con su ensimismamiento sin modificación alguna.

A pesar de todo esto los chicos conservaban el buen ánimo, se esmeraban en retomar su vida desde el punto en que le dejaron antes de aquella invasión y seguir adelante. Era verdad que decepcionaba el hecho de que la gente nunca supiera que ellos habían salvado el mundo (y Miguel Ángel era quien más se lamentaba de eso), que aquellos cuatro mutantes habían evitado que la tierra fuera invadida por aquella raza extraterrestre y que por ende, la gente jamás sabría de su existencia, no los celebrarían como los héroes que eran ni los recibirían en la sociedad como lo merecían para vivir entre los humanos como lo deseaban; aun así, los chicos procuraban seguir sus caminos, continuar juntos, listos para combatir cuando fuera necesario.

Aquella noche, moviéndose bajo el oscuro manto estrellado que cubría la ciudad, los cuatro hermanos continuaban con su patrullaje saltando de techo en techo, deslizándose por las cornisas y escaleras de emergencia hasta arribar al que marcaba el penúltimo punto de las zonas que solían frecuentar todos los días, un área ubicada cerca de los muelles de la bahía de Nueva York.

—Parece que todo está tranquilo. — Dijo Donnie al echar una última ojeada.

— ¡Grandioso! —Saltó Mickey, emocionado. — ¿Quiere decir que podemos volver a casa? ¿O quizá a comer con Murakami-san? ¡Estoy cansado y muero de hambre!

—Secundo la moción. — Agregó Rafa con cansancio y fastidio, estirando los brazos y la espalda. —Desde que pasó lo del Technodromo la ciudad se ha vuelto muy aburrida.

—No hay que confiarse. — Leonardo, apoyando el pie derecho en la cornisa de la azotea y los brazos sobre su rodilla, observaba cada rincón de la zona con cautela. —-Recuerden que ahora los Kraang son el menor de nuestros problemas, es muy probable que no volvamos a verlos; pero Shredder y el clan del pie siguen libres, son de ellos de quienes debemos cuidarnos.

— ¿Así o más críptico? —Murmuró Donnie, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Más qué...? —Inquirió el menor de los quelonios, rascándose la cabeza. En sus ojos se reflejaba la gran duda que aquella compleja palabra había hecho brotar en su mentecita.

—Tienes que leer más, Mickey, te hace falta ampliar tu vocabulario.

—No lo hemos visto en semanas. — Espetó Rafael de manera cansina y molesta. —Es obvio que el "cabeza de metal" ya debe haber huido con la cola entre las patas de vuelta a Japón... Sugiero que volvamos a casa. —La tortuga dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar por donde habían llegado.

—No estés tan seguro. Vamos, aún nos queda un perímetro por recorrer. —Insistió el líder con firmeza. 

— ¡Ay... no!

—Sólo es uno. Recuerden que el maestro Splinter dijo que...

Ante esas palabras, Rafael dio media vuelta para encarar a su hermano. Durante los últimos meses la situación del silencio de Splinter le venía molestando a lo igual que a los demás, y el hecho de que se fuera cuando sentía que más le necesitaban le provocaba accesos de furia que comúnmente solía desquitar con el saco de golpeo; sin embargo en esta ocasión el saco no estaba a su alcance y el detonante había sido su intrépido líder. Ante aquello, Mickey y Donnie ya sabían que no podía ocurrir algo bueno, razón por la que, involuntariamente, se encogieron un poco en su lugar por lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Splinter?! ¡Por favor...! ¡Si todo este patrullaje es sólo porque Splinter lo dijo, bien podríamos ahorrarnos la molestia!

—Él nos ordenó cuidar la ciudad y vamos a obedecerlo. —Refutó el de la bandana azul, aun manteniendo el temple sereno, mirando a su hermano fijamente. Uno de los dos debía ser el maduro, no iba a perder la calma con facilidad.

Rafa resopló sonoramente con la boca.

— ¡Por favor, Leo! ¡Despierta! —Soltó el otro, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. — ¡Splinter no está aquí, y así estuviera sería como si no fuera así!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡¿Que a qué me refiero?! ¡Dios! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! Desde el "Incidente del Technodromo" Splinter ha estado como ido; no le interesa ni en lo más mínimo lo que pase en la casa, parece un zombi, se la vive ausente, ¡Ya no se interesa...!—Rafa se detuvo; estaba a punto de decir que no se interesaba más por ellos, pues si así fuera no les habría ignorado todo ese tiempo ni se habría marchado a su famoso retiro cuando ellos tanto le necesitaban, pero no pudo hacerlo, decirlo en voz alta lo haría más real de lo que ya era y por lo tanto más doloroso. Bufó, exasperado, se pasó la mano por el rostro, desde los ojos hacia abajo y luego, cuando por fin había "recuperado" la calma, continuó más "tranquilo". — Así que es obvio que tampoco le interesará si completamos el patrullaje o no, ¿no lo crees? ¡Se largó justo cuando no debía hacerlo! —Soltó sin poder evitarlo. — ¿Por qué habríamos de preocuparnos por seguir sus órdenes si ni siquiera él se molesta en estar presente para ver si obedecemos?

—Porque yo le prometí que las obedeceríamos y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer.

— ¿Así cómo le prometiste auto inmolarte si era necesario durante las misiones? —Siseó el de bandana roja con rabia. Leonardo dio un respingo ante aquellas palabras. —Sí, lo sé, lo escuché decírtelo antes de salir a la batalla. —Continuó el chico. Justo antes de ir a rescatar a Abril y de enfrentar al Technodromo y a los Kraang, Rafael había escuchado lo que Splinter le había dicho a Leonardo como orden disfrazada de recomendación de guerra. Rafa comprendía perfectamente que en un combate se arriesgaban a cualquier tipo de peligros e incluso posibles bajas, pero aquellas palabras de su sensei le habían hecho sentir una rabia inmensa.

Estaba consciente que Splinter ante todo era un ninja, un guerrero de alta élite que entregaba el todo por el todo; pero Rafael siempre quiso creer que la paternidad significaba algo más para la rata y que el hecho de tener a sus hijos en medio del combate doblegaría un poco aquellos principios en pos del amor de padre; por tanto, escuchar que le decía a su hijo, al más sensible y responsable de los cuatro, que debían vencer sin importar que o quien se sacrificara, fue algo que le heló la sangre aún más si era posible; y ver que Leonardo cumplía la encomienda al pie de la letra había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su paciencia y su cólera.

Sin embargo, ante la tranquilidad y felicidad de haber derrotado a los Kraang sin que se dieran las bajas temidas, el chico trató de hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos. Estaban juntos, estaban completos, ¿Qué más daba? Por desgracia él no era de un carácter tranquilo y por más que tratara de dejar en el pasado aquellas palabras de su padre y las acciones de su hermano, le era simplemente imposible, y eso, aunado a la indiferencia que la rata manifestó durante esos meses y su repentina ausencia, más la aún obediencia ciega de su hermano hacia el sensei, hicieron que por fin los pocos logros que el chico de rojo había conseguido por controlar su ira se fueran por el mismo camino hacia la guarida, o sea, la cañería.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Inquirió Donnie, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro mientras los mayores se retaban con la mirada. Mickey también giraba su cabeza de uno a otro de sus hermanos, sintiendo la misma duda que la tecno tortuga.

— ¿No piensas decirles? —Cuestionó Rafa a su hermano mayor, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, levantando el mentón y mirándole con enojo. Leonardo, aún en silencio; firme y con la mirada fija sobre la tortuga de rojo, apretaba los puños sin doblegarse. 

Jamás imaginó que su hermano hubiese escuchado aquella recomendación de su sensei; esperaba que fuera algo que quedara sólo entre ellos pues tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de sus hermanos menores tuviese que cumplir una orden como esa, que sólo fuera una asignación suya por ser el líder y el mayor de los cuatro.

Había sido una orden difícil de asimilar, después de todo, pese a sus deseos de hacer las cosas correctamente y de comportarse a las alturas de las circunstancias, como todo un líder debe hacerlo; en el fondo no dejaba de ser una presión extra aquellas palabras de su padre; y si bien él era consciente de que en una batalla se deben hacer sacrificios cuando se es necesario, no era lo mismo ser consciente de eso a que alguien te lo pida explícitamente.

Aun así él no diría nada en contra de su maestro, ni de sus órdenes o de la forma como llevaba las cosas. Después de todo eso es lo que hace un buen guerrero; obedecer a su maestro, cumplir la misión y ver por su familia. Era parte de sus ideales y principios y los seguiría a como diera lugar; mientras sólo le implicaran a él, no objetaría jamás.

Por ende, el que Rafa supiera sobre aquella encomienda y la hablara abiertamente frente a los otros dos era algo que no esperaba ni deseaba en lo absoluto.

—Debemos terminar el patrullaje. —Continuó, sin bajar la mirada; firme y a la vez lo más sereno posible.

Rafael lo miraba fijamente, aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la rabia irradiando de cada poro de su ser. 

—Si ese es el caso, que te diviertas siguiendo las órdenes de Splinter. — Siseó el chico, dando de nuevo la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Rafa! ¡Vamos a revisar el último perímetro y eso es todo!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a hacer que vaya?-Rafael, que ya había comenzado a avanzar, se detuvo y se giró levemente para así poder mirar a su hermano. El tono de su voz delataban el fastidio y el enfado que le invadían, y su rostro reflejaba su entera disposición a desahogar aquellas emociones, peleando con su hermano si era necesario. 

— ¡Lo harás así tenga que llevarte a rastras! —Sentenció Leonardo, dando un paso hacia su temperamental y rebelde hermano.

— ¡Eso quiero verlo! —Exclamó el otro, haciendo girar los sais en sus manos, para luego dar la vuelta y confrontar al mayor.

—Eh... oigan... —Interrumpió Donnie; los dos chicos, que ya se hallaban encarándose con miradas iracundas y casi echando humo por los oídos, se giraron para ver a su hermanito, quien tragó saliva al ver sus caras enojadas. —Pensé que les interesaría ver eso... —Señaló con el dedo hacia abajo de dónde se encontraban; era una de las bodegas cercanas al muelle, un grupo de hombres entraba en la propiedad.

Y bueno, aquello podría no tener nada de peculiar, ¿no es así? Después de todo, a esa hora aún había algunos marinos encargándose de los últimos detalles de sus embarcaciones para antes de partir por la mañana.

El problema era que los marinos ya no solían vestir como estos lo hacían: todos sin excepción portaban camisa blanca a rayas negras, pantalón de manta y un sombrero de hule en la cabeza. Avanzaban en una pequeña formación, como una tropa que marchara con la costumbre obtenida sólo en el ejército pese a lo peculiar de su vestimenta.

— ¿Estarán filmando una película? — Murmuró Mickey, inclinándose sobre la cornisa de la azotea y con grandes ojos brillantes, señal de que estaba dejando volar su exacerbada imaginación.

Leonardo se acercó a mirar. Aquello le daba mala espina... Esos más parecían.

— ¡Kraangs! —Murmuró el líder, sin por ello poder ocultar el asombro en su voz.

—Eso no es posible... los derrotamos. — Intervino Donnie, que no podía imaginar que hubiese quedado alguno de esos extraterrestres en la tierra después de haber perdido su enorme vehículo mortal, y por ende, cualquier tecnología que pudiese sustentarlos en el planeta; además, ellos se habían asegurado de destruir sus bases; no había manera de que pudieran continuar en esta dimensión.

Sin embargo, Donatello estaba consciente sobre el gran poder tecnológico y militar de los Kraang, y quizá, lo que ellos consideraron sería el fin de aquella invasión, para ellos sólo había representado un tropiezo del que procuraran levantarse; después de todo, con toda aquella tecnología de avanzada ¿Quién les aseguraba qué no pudiesen volver nuevamente y reconstruirlo todo en otros puntos ajenos a los que ellos ya conocían?

El simple pensamiento le hizo estremecerse.

—Vayamos a revisar. —Y dicho esto, Leo saltó de la azotea, seguido por sus hermanos. Rafael, a quien la perspectiva de poder golpear a alguien le influía más que la de llevar la contra a su hermano, bajó con ellos. 

Todos cayeron en el techo de la bodega; ahí había un tragaluz por el cual podían ver al interior del edificio. Los cuatro hermanos se acercaron sigilosamente, agrupándose alrededor de él.

—No hay nadie. — Declaró Mickey. Estaba en lo correcto, la bodega parecía estar vacía.

—Eso no es posible... ¡Los vimos entrar! — Soltó Leonardo sin comprenderlo... ¡Simplemente era imposible que un grupo de siete personas, desapareciera sólo por que sí!

—Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguar que ocurrió. — Y tras decir esto, Rafael abrió el tragaluz y se introdujo en el interior de la bodega, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su líder. Los otros dos menores siguieron el ejemplo del chico de bandana roja y Leonardo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que ir tras ellos, molesto por la impetuosidad de su hermano.

El lugar, una enorme bodega de paredes de concreto y techo de lámina de asbesto, sólo contenía unas grandes cajas de madera apiladas contra las paredes que ni siquiera abarcaban la total dimensión del recinto, por lo demás, no había ni rastro del grupo que habían visto entrar hacía unos minutos.

—No lo entiendo... — Dijo Leonardo, mirando a su alrededor. — ¡Los vimos entrar!

— ¿No habremos alucinado? —Soltó Donnie, tratando siempre de hallar una respuesta lógica a todo. — El estrés puede llegar a provocar que la mente se confunda de tal modo que...

— ¿Y también el estrés hace que todos alucinemos con lo mismo? — Replicó con inocencia, pero acertadamente, Mickey, llevándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba por el lugar, mirándolo con desinterés.

—Bueno...

—¡¡¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!!! — Rafael, nuevamente enfadado por el giro que habían dado las cosas, golpeó con su puño una de las cajas. De repente la bodega se iluminó por una pesada luz neón púrpura con algunos destellos de rosa oscuro. En el centro del lugar, justo en el piso, se abrió una puerta circular que era de dónde provenía aquella horrible iluminación; de ahí emergió un tubo de metal en cuyo centro se abrió una puerta, revelando que aquello era un ascensor.

—Bien hecho, Rafa. — Le felicitó Leo, acercándose a la puerta recién descubierta.

—Chicos... esto pinta cada vez más como...

—Sí. — Asintió Leo con la cabeza, seguro de a qué se refería su hermano. — Será mejor que entremos a ver, pero hay que ser cuidadosos, que no nos descubran, ¿Está claro?

Los otros tres asintieron. Leonardo entró al interior de aquel ascensor, seguido por sus hermanos.

XxXxXxXx

 

A varios siglos y años luz de distancia la nave Enterprise orbitaba sobre el planeta conocido actualmente como Nuevo Vulcano. El Capitán James T. Kirk y su primer Oficial, Spock, habían descendido en él para asistir a una reunión concertada esa mañana con los ancianos del Alto Consejo, con el fin de tratar asuntos importantes sobre protección y abastecimiento de algunos artículos necesarios para la nueva colonia. Una sencilla reunión, protocolo normal y rutina, no más.

La lista de temas a tratar era larga y tediosa; el joven capitán hacía gala de toda diplomacia, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse aburrido. Los ancianos vulcanos solían desglosar minuciosamente cada uno de los puntos de la agenda, analizándolos con toda su lógica para evitar inconvenientes y mal entendidos entre el consejo y la federación. Había ocasiones en las que Jim estaba tentado a sólo asentir con la cabeza, mientras ellos hablaban, de modo que pudiera evadirse un poco de todas esas aburridas negociaciones, sin embargo; dado su rango y sobre todo, al respeto que le tenía a los vulcanos, no podía cometer semejante grosería e irresponsabilidad, por lo que prestaba toda su atención como era debido y seguía el hilo de la conversación sin perder ni un sólo detalle de ella.

Miró de reojo a su primer oficial y esposo, quien escuchaba atentamente a los ancianos sin perder ni una sola palabra; era una fortuna que estuviera en la misma sintonía que ellos, así cualquier cosa que pudiese escapársele, él se la explicaría posteriormente. Spock se mantenía firme, atento, estoico y casi sin pestañear como era su costumbre. A Jim, que pese a saber que la disciplina de su primer oficial era impecable, a veces le costaba comprender cómo es que no se aburría o se distraía como a él solía pasarle en ocasiones. 

Vio discretamente hacia su izquierda, lugar donde se hallaba el viejo Selek, o mejor dicho, la versión mayor de su primer oficial, el viejo Spock. Este miró al joven rubio y le esbozó una dulce sonrisa a la cual Jim correspondió. Le agradaba el viejo Spock, no sólo porque era la versión mayor del que tenía a su derecha, sino porque, pese a que los vulcanos no acostumbraban expresar emociones, él siempre solía saltarse esa costumbre cuando se trataba de Jim, guardando para el chico una tierna y dulce sonrisa como un abuelo guarda caramelos para su nieto favorito. Aquello, entre esa atmosfera de protocolos, discusiones lógicas y voces monótonas, era un aliciente para Jim, el cual sintió que podría soportar otras tres horas más de “es lógico… es ilógico…” proveniente de los ancianos.

Sin embargo, el sonido del comunicador en su cintura irrumpió de repente.

—Disculpen. —Dijo a los presentes en cuanto las negociaciones se interrumpieron por aquel sonido. —Aquí, Kirk, ¿Qué pasa?

—Capitán. —Se escuchó la voz de la joven Teniente de comunicaciones. — Acabamos de recibir una transmisión de auxilio de un carguero, no muy lejos del Enterprise.

Tanto Jim, como Spock y Selek se sobresaltaron levemente al oír las palabras.

—Diga al señor Giotto que prepare un grupo de cinco hombres, avise a McCoy, lo quiero también en la plataforma y diga a Scotty que se prepare para transportarme; iremos a revisarlo de primera mano.

—Sí, Capitán. — Tras eso, la transmisión se cortó.

—Lo siento señores, es una misión de salvamento, necesito volver al Enterprise. — Dijo a los ancianos que asintieron con parsimonia y elegancia.

—Lo entendemos, Capitán.

—Capitán. — Llamó Spock a Jim. — Si me permite, iré al frente del grupo de salvamento mientras usted permanece en las negociaciones con el consejo.

—No es necesario, Señor Spock, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

—Pero… Capitán… —Insistió el vulcano; su rostro impasible como siempre, pero sus ojos brillantes por la preocupación.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien, además, es mejor que tú te quedes aquí. Comprendes mucho mejor su lenguaje que yo. —Añadió en voz baja. Obvio, era inútil la discreción siendo que los vulcanos poseían un oído tan excelente, pero aun así el chico no pudo evitarlo.

—Es obvio que lo entienda puesto que soy un vulcano y es mi lengua materna. — Replicó el hombre con serenidad, pese a su incomprensión. — Sin embargo no entiendo a qué viene esa referencia, hemos estado hablando en estándar* todo este tiempo, y… 

Jim sonrió, conteniendo la risa que le provocaba la lógica de su esposo. Lo habría besado ahí mismo si no fuera porque, aun a pesar de su situación civil, hacerlo frente al consejo de ancianos vulcanos habría sido poco decoroso y fuera de lugar, como el mismo Spock se habría apresurado a recordarle.

—Sólo continúa con las negociaciones y luego me pones al tanto de todo ¿De acuerdo? Es una orden. — Finalizó diciendo esto, pues sabía que sólo así, su ashayam** acataría sin alegar más. Luego le sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre. El vulcano, no muy conforme con las órdenes que le habían sido dadas, no tuvo otra más que asentir, resignado, pero sin perder el porte y la seriedad siempre imperantes en él.

—Entendido, Capitán.

Despidiéndose de todos con el saludo tradicional y una reverencia, Jim se puso de pie y se alejó de la sala, seguido por las penetrantes y fijas miradas de Spock y Selek. El capitán desapareció del lugar por efecto de la transportadora y Spock trató de retomar el hilo de la negociación, tratando de hacer caso omiso del extraño presentimiento que amenazaba con embargarle.

Jim se materializó en la plataforma de la transportadora del Enterprise; McCoy, Giotto y tres agentes de seguridad, ataviados con trajes especiales anti radiación, esperaban su llegada. Extrañado por esa prevención, el chico bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?

—La nave es un carguero, — respondió Uhura, quien también se hallaba en el área de la transportadora junto a Scotty. —Transportan una carga de cristales de dilitio desde Zeta Alfa Gamma. Enviaron un S.O.S a cualquier nave en la zona reportando estar siendo invadidos, pero se cortó el resto del mensaje antes de saber más sobre la situación. Creemos que pueda tratarse de algún grupo de piratas, pero no hay otra nave en la zona por lo cual es una teoría sin confirmar; las lecturas no muestran señales de vida, pero sí las de una extraña radiación...- Agregó la joven, preocupada.

—Por lo tanto es mejor que uses esto. —Agregó McCoy, entregándole el traje a Jim quien de inmediato lo tomó y se dispuso a ponérselo. —La radiación es... simplemente desconocida, no es algo que hayamos visto antes.

El joven capitán miró a su oficial médico. ¿Una radiación desconocida? Miró a su grupo sin poder evitar preguntarse qué tan peligrosa podía ser aquella energía y si aquellos trajes podrían protegerlos del todo; esperaba que sí, pero le desagradaba la idea de exponer a sus hombres a algo como aquello. Por un momento agradeció que Spock estuviera aún en Nuevo Vulcano, pues sin duda insistiría en ir con ellos y eso añadiría un motivo más a sus preocupaciones.

—Entendido. Señores, phasers en aturdir, manténganse alertas, no duden ante cualquier amenaza, pero procuren ser cuidadosos; una carga de cristales de dilitio nos coloca en una zona poco segura, así que extremen precauciones.

— ¡Sí, Capitán!

Jim, McCoy y el pequeño escuadrón, ocuparon sus lugares en la plataforma. 

— ¡En marcha! Scotty, energice.

—Sí, señor.

Tras esta orden, el grupo desapareció de la nave envuelto en aros de luz, reapareciendo en el puente de mando del carguero segundos después.

Aquel lugar difería mucho al puente del Enterprise, pues si bien el de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar era amplio, blanco, brillante y poseía las computadoras e instrumentos más avanzados; el del carguero era pequeño, quizá sólo para ser usado por uno o dos tripulantes extras además del capitán; sus pisos y paredes eran grises, y lucían apagados en comparación a los de la flota, y su equipo de navegación si bien no era anticuado, tampoco se hallaba actualizado.

Aquello hizo que Jim sospechara... ese no podía ser un carguero de la federación, de ser así no se hallaría en aquellas condiciones tan precarias y antiguas.

Se escuchó un quejido proveniente de detrás de uno de los paneles. El grupo, presidido por Jim, se acercó con cautela, encontrando tirado en el piso a un hombre corpulento, enfundado en un mono color gris manchado de tierra y lleno de sangre.

-¡McCoy!-Soltó el capitán, no siendo necesario que lo dijera dos veces, pues el doctor se había acercado al herido con sus instrumentos, listo para ayudarle. 

-Capitán...-Le llamó Giotto en voz baja. El jefe de seguridad se había acercado a revisar las consolas del puente.- Es sorprendente, ¡esta nave ni siquiera está armada!

-A mí me sorprende aún más que se mantenga a flote.-Murmuró otro de los de seguridad, mirando a su alrededor y negando con la cabeza.

-Jim.

El capitán se acercó al doctor cuando escuchó que le llamaba; McCoy miró a su amigo, negando con la cabeza. El capitán del carguero había muerto. Aquello era frustrante, no sólo por la vida que se perdía, sino por no haber podido averiguar de su propia boca qué había ocurrido ahí.

Jim se acercó a las consolas y checó la bitácora del capitán, el historial de vuelo y el mapa del interior del carguero en busca de algo que pudiera darle luz a aquel asunto de por sí ya sospechoso. Lo que encontró lo dejó todo claro; aquella era una nave carguera que explotaba de manera ilegal las minas de cristales de dilitio recién halladas en Zeta Alfa Gamma, y sobre las cuales la federación y el imperio Klingon aún se debatía el derecho de explotación, dada la ubicación de dichas minas.

—-Muy bien señores, es probable que debamos enfrentar a algunos Klingons. — Ante estas palabras algunos de los del grupo se estremecieron. — Aun mantengan phasers en aturdir, procuremos evitar un conflicto político si es necesario. 

El carguero era amplio y muy diferente al Enterprise. La nave insignia de la flota de la Federación estaba diseñada para más de cuatrocientos tripulantes, por lo que las áreas eran amplias, limpias y sobre todo totalmente funcionales para la comodidad y estadía de cada una de las especies que la conformaban; aquella nave al ser tripulada por mineros, y al parecer, no por un grupo muy numeroso, contaba con pocas áreas habitables. Aparte del puente de mando, el cual no era muy grande y contaba sólo con lo básico; poseía una habitación con una serie de literas, un comedor y una sala de esparcimiento de paredes grises y pisos que, pese a ser constantemente aseados, aún presentaban las señales obvias de la marcha de los tripulantes con sus botas llenas de la tierra de las minas dónde trabajaban. Con sólo esas áreas destinadas para los obreros, el resto de la estructura era conformado por enormes bodegas cuyo fin era almacenar tanto las herramientas de trabajo como los cristales de dilitio.

El ambiente era tenso, pues la nave se hallaba sumida en un gran silencio, el cual no era buena señal si se tomaba en cuenta que apenas hacía poco alguien había emitido un mensaje de ayuda. Jim, quien sabía que era mejor actuar con cautela, hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres a fin de que le siguieran sin hacer ruido. 

Era verdad lo que había dicho Uhura, pues conforme avanzaban iban encontrando los cuerpos inertes del resto de la tripulación; todos con una expresión de horror impresa en el rostro y la quemadura de un disparo de láser en la espalda, señal inequívoca de que habían estado huyendo de sus invasores. Aquello cada vez se tornaba más extraño y Jim comenzaba a dudar que los agresores fueran Klingons, después de todo, si ese hubiese sido el caso, habrían simplemente acabado con la tripulación y pilotado la nave hasta alguna de sus bases más cercanas; por el contrario, quienes fueran los responsables, se habían limitado a matar a la tripulación sin preocuparse por un instante en llevar la nave a otro lugar del espacio, dejándola simplemente suspendida en aquel cuadrante; además, aún estaba el asunto de la radiación, la cual según el contador de McCoy, aún se hallaba presente y parecía provenir del área de carga.

Aun recomendando cautela, Jim dirigió a su tropa hacia aquel lugar, pues era posible que aun hubiesen miembros del grupo de mineros que se hallara con vida; sí, era verdad que según las lecturas ya no podía haber nadie, incluso los invasores pudieron haber huido, pero ¿Y si las lecturas eran equivocadas a causa de la radiación y aun los asesinos se hallaban ahí y además tuviesen rehenes? Debía contemplar todas las posibilidades y prepararse para lo que fuera.

Después de todo, eso era algo básico que se aprendía en la academia.

Con completo sigilo descendieron al área de carga. El contador de Bones había comenzado a volverse loco. Jim volvió a hacerles una señal, esta vez para apostarse en diferentes sitios; una vez en sus lugares, Jim, que había tomado un puesto de avanzada, se asomó para observar mejor. Se escuchaban algunas voces, monótonas, casi mecánicas, las cuales extrañaron al joven capitán.

—El transporte ha sido ejecutado en un veinticinco por ciento del total que debía transportarse. —Dijo una de aquellas voces robóticas.

— ¡Por favor, ya tienen el dilitio, ahora déjenme ir! 

Jim dio un respingo, aquella voz no era igual a las otras que por lo visto, eran de los invasores; obviamente por aquel ruego se trataba de un rehén; seguro era el único sobreviviente de la tripulación del carguero.

—Afirmativo, el humano ya no es necesario para los fines para los que era necesario, el humano ya no es de utilidad.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —Soltó el otro con alivio infinito reflejado en su voz.

Jim se asomó ligeramente desde su escondite; pudo ver una figura delgada y mecánica por la espalda, una especie de androide que de repente apuntó con el arma que portaba al muchacho vestido de minero que se hallaba tirado en el piso, al borde del llanto.

—El humano puede ser desechado. —Agregó la voz mecánica.

—¡¡No!! —Exclamó Jim, saliendo de su escondite y disparando al androide el cual se giró al escucharlo, cayendo de espaldas por efecto del phaser. Al momento de tocar el suelo, del abdomen del armatoste mecánico salió una especie de cerebro humano, pero con ojos y boca; tenía el tamaño de un perro pequeño, pero sólo tenía dos tentáculos a modo de brazos y no poseía patas o piernas, por lo que se arrastró por el piso, gimiendo como un histérico. Ante esto, el resto de los androides se giró hacia dónde se hallaban el minero y el capitán.

— ¡Intruso! —Exclamó uno de los androides, y Jim pudo ver como todos contenían en el centro otro cerebro idéntico al que acababa de huir.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó Jim, aunque su orden estaba de más, pues su equipo había salido casi al mismo tiempo que él para apoyarlo. El rehén trataba de ponerse a salvo, arrastrándose, llorando y al borde de la histeria, mientras que los androides disparaban indiscriminadamente hacia los miembros de la federación y estos respondían, cuidando de no darle a la carga de cristales.

— ¡Jim, mira! —Exclamó McCoy, señalando a un área oculta detrás de unas de las enormes cajas que al parecer estaban listas para ser transportadas. Ahí, suspendido en el aire, como si se hubiese hecho una rasgadura en el mismo, se encontraba un extraño portal; sus bordes desprendían una energía oscura con reflejos de neón rosados, su interior mostraba toda una gama de colores borroneados por el constante girar del espacio - tiempo. El contador del doctor estaba ahora sí fuera de control.

"¡Así que ese es el causante de esta radiación!" Pensó Jim, impresionado, pero sin bajar la guardia. Era más que obvio que esas cosas lo usaban como medio de transporte, así como ellos usaban la transportadora; sin embargo, aquello parecía más complicado que el sistema que mantenían en la Enterprise. Las lecturas que había arrojado antes de que el contador se volviera totalmente inútil, habían sido por demás interesantes; seguro el estudiarlo arrojaría resultados totalmente sorprendentes y dignos de una larga investigación; desgraciadamente, aquel no era el momento y probablemente jamás se presentaría otra vez.  
De repente, un disparo perdido que Jim no supo identificar como láser o phaser, dio a una de las cajas cercanas al portal, abriéndole un enorme boquete y golpeando contra los cristales en su interior. El contador de McCoy explotó ante la manifestación de energía que manaba de los cristales impactados por el rayo, la cual alcanzaban la que irradiaba el agujero de espacio - tiempo de las criaturas. Alarmado, Jim sacó el comunicador. La señal era débil y confusa; el joven capitán batalló para lograr comunicarse, consiguiendo por fin la señal del Enterprise.

—¡¡¡Scotty, dispóngase a transportarnos, traemos otro más con nosotros!!! —Agregó, recordando al único sobreviviente del carguero.

—¡¡¡Capitán... —Sonó la voz del jefe de ingenieros, débil y casi perdida por la cantidad de energía que imperaba en el lugar; de hecho, Jim consideraba aquella escasa comunicación como un verdadero milagro. —... lectura de energía proveniente del carguero... demasiado inestable... la transportadora sólo podrá traer... misma cantidad de gente que llevó en primer lugar!!!  
El corazón de Jim se cayó hasta el piso. Miró a las criaturas mecánicas que ya estaban empezando la retirada por el portal; aquello no era una opción para la tripulación ni de broma, pues no sabían de dónde provenían aquellas cosas y por ende a dónde podrían terminar si usaban su alternativa de escape. Tras un rápido respiro, volvió a retomar la comunicación.

— ¡Entonces transporta al equipo más a la persona adicional, yo me quedaré en la nave!

— ¡¡¡Jim, no!!! —Protestó McCoy, alarmado, con los ojos muy abiertos y la angustia apoderándose de él; Giotto y los otros se unieron a las protestas del médico, mientras que el minero aun sollozaba en el piso.

—¡¡¡Es una orden!!! —Exclamó el joven capitán tanto para el comunicador como para sus subordinados presentes, lo cual si bien detuvo las protestas no evitó que le miraran con una mezcla de impotencia y gratitud entremezcladas. Sólo McCoy seguía intentando convencerle de lo contrario, incluso ofreciéndose para que Jim fuera transportado en lugar suyo.

Sin embargo el capitán seguía en sus trece e instó a Scotty a cumplir la orden, la cual no tardó en efectuarse. Pronto el grupo de rescate y el sobreviviente del carguero se vieron rodeados por los aros de luz de la transportadora. 

—¡¡¡Jim!!! —Exclamó McCoy, aún renuente a irse, pero era tarde; pronto el grupo entero se vio de vuelta en la plataforma de la transportadora del Enterprise.

 

—¡¡¡Scotty, tienes que traerle de vuelta!!! —Exigió el médico, bajando de la plataforma y dirigiéndose a las consolas, seguido del grupo; uno de los guardias llevaba casi cargando al minero que no paraba de llorar. El jefe de ingenieros movía sus dedos ágilmente por encima del tablero.

—¡¡¡Eso hago!!! ¡¡Estoy recalibrando las coordenadas y las señales para lograr la transportación, pero la radiación aún me impide obtener una lectura limpia!!

—¡¡Pues sigue intentando!! ¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

 

XxXxXxXx

 

En Nueva York, los cuatro hermanos habían descendido por el ascensor en el piso de aquella bodega "abandonada", encontrándose a cada paso con que sus sospechas no eran infundadas; pues la puerta se abrió para desembocar en una serie de túneles, cuya estructura interna se hallaba recubierta con paneles de metal; en uno y otro lugar parpadeaban luces rosáceas que delataban los circuitos que se hallaban debajo, controlando cada uno de los rincones de aquella nueva guarida; pues no había la más mínima duda; aquello era territorio de los Kraang.

¿Pero cómo podían continuar ahí? Ahora comprendían que había sido muy ingenuo de su parte creer que simplemente se había deshecho de todos sin dejar uno sólo sobre la tierra. Habían celebrado muy rápido el triunfo sobre aquella invasión y era necesario averiguar qué era lo que planeaban, saber a qué debían atenerse si realmente deseaban sacarlos del planeta de una vez por todas.

Avanzando sigilosamente, los cuatro hermanos llegaron hasta el final de aquel túnel, encontrándose con una especie de laboratorio, amplio y lleno de instrumentos extraños que dejaron a Donnie completamente fascinado. En el centro del lugar se hallaba un portal, similar al que habían intentado destruir en aquella ocasión junto con cabeza de piel, y el cual se hallaba en funcionamiento pues emanaba una energía oscura con reflejos de neón rosas. Unos Kraangdroides, formados en línea desde el portal, se encargaban de sacar de este una serie de cajas que apilaban en el extremo del laboratorio.

-¿Qué serán esas cosas?-Murmuró Miguelito, mirando las extrañas cajas metálicas con curiosidad, pero no más que la que sentía Donatello, que también observaba el portal con total interés.

-¿Qué ocurre, Donnie?- Inquirió Leo al notar la mirada de su hermano, pues sabía perfectamente que el sabio del grupo había detectado algo que para ellos simplemente pasaba desapercibido.

-Es raro... ¿Notan el color de la energía de ese portal?

-Sí, ¿Por...?- Soltó Rafael sin comprender a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

-¿No les parece extraño?

-Quizá el negro con rosa brillante es el color del día.- Murmuró Mickey, recibiendo un pequeño zape por parte de Rafael, a quien miró después con molestia. Donnie, sin quitar los ojos del portal, negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No... Es decir, no es eso, es sólo que... en aquella ocasión que ingresamos al TCRI para destruir el portal y estaba en funcionamiento, el color de la energía que irradiaba era diferente, clara y brillante, y en ese momento se hallaban en contacto con la dimensión "X".

-¿Y...?-Volvió a soltar Rafa, impaciente, pues no sabía a qué pretendía llegar su hermano con aquel sermón y prefería que se diera prisa.

-No lo sé, sólo es una teoría, pero si el color de la energía que irradia en este momento es diferente, quizá no estén contactando con la dimensión "X", quizá estén contactando con algún otro lugar desconocido.

-Lo cual significa que debemos movernos con cuidado.- Indicó Leo, comprendiendo la preocupación de su hermano.- Si de antemano sabíamos que lo que pudieran estar transportando podía ser peligroso, el riesgo aumenta al saber que han contactado a otro lugar, quizá más inestable que su dimensión.

-Exacto, no sé qué contengan esas cajas ni para que las quieran.-Siguió Donnie.- pero debemos ser cautelosos si no queremos que...

-¡Peligro! ¡Cerrar el portal se convierte en prioritario!- Dijo uno de los Kraangdroides apareciendo de entre la energía oscura. Los cuatro chicos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a observar.

-¿Qué es aquella prioridad que convierte el cerrar el portal como algo prioritario?-Inquirió otro, justo el Kraangdroide que se hallaba en el panel de control de dicho aparato.

-Explosión de dilitio y radiación inminente.

-¡¿Explosión?!- Soltó Mickey, horrorizado.

Por desgracia, su grito sirvió para llamar la atención de los Kraang, que tan sólo verlos comenzaron a dar la alerta. Sin embargo el del panel se apresuró a hablar.

-Olviden a los intrusos, prioridad, huir de la base; Kraangdroides a las unidades de escape.

-¡Demonios! ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

-¿Pero, y la explosión? ¡Eso podría afectar a la ciudad!

-¡Donnie! ¿Cómo la detenemos?

-No... No lo sé... quizá... ¡el panel de control! ¡Debe tener un sistema de emergencia que bloqueé el portal, dejando la explosión del otro lado!

-Bien, Rafa, sácalos de aquí.- Dijo Leo, sacando sus armas.-Yo me haré cargo.

-¡Ah, no, eso no! ¡Todos nos encargaremos de eso!

-¡No discutas!

-¡Rafa tiene razón!-Intervino Donatello.- Sólo yo puedo dar con el sistema de cierre.

Leonardo suspiró, mirando de reojo como los Kraang abordaban varias esferas de escape, similares a las del Technodromo.   
-De acuerdo, vamos.

Y tras esto, los chicos se adentraron en el laboratorio.

XxXxXxXx

 

Jim vio a sus compañeros y al sobreviviente del carguero desaparecer por efecto de la transportadora; a su espalda vio como aquellas criaturas se perdían en el interior de aquella extraña energía inestable.

¿Habrían conseguido volver a su lugar de origen? Quien podía saberlo, con aquellas lecturas de energía tan extrañas, era poco probable; nuevamente, Jim rechazó la idea de intentar un escape por aquel lugar y se dirigió al área en la que, comúnmente, se hallarían las cápsulas de escape que debía tener toda nave.

Aunque claro, tratándose de un carguero de mineros clandestinos, también era muy probable que se hubiesen saltado aquella pequeña regla de seguridad; sólo esperaba que sus temores fueran infundados y encontrara un medio de transporte para huir de la inminente explosión.

A toda velocidad recorrió el camino que separaba las bodegas del área de escape; lo identificó de inmediato por las escotillas por las cuales las cápsulas debían ser expulsadas; sin embargo, al ver la compuerta de la primera esclusa sintió que el corazón volvía a caérsele al piso, pues aquella se hallaba demasiado oxidada, como si en su vida útil se le hubiese dado mantenimiento; las siguientes dos se hallaban en iguales o peores condiciones; aun así, procuró que su ánimo no decayera del todo; pues aún con ese aspecto era probable que si intentaba abrirlas, estas respondieran al comando del panel de control...

de la inexistente cápsula de escape. 

Jim miró con horror. El área que debía tener las cápsulas, se hallaba saturada de cajas con mercancía. El capitán de aquella nave, en su ambición, había despreciado la seguridad propia y la de su tripulación, con tal de tener más espacio para almacenar.

Respirando agitadamente, con la cabeza a punto de estallar por el miedo y la frustración, Jim dio un golpe en una de las cajas y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso al tiempo que de su boca salían unas cuantas floridas y bien merecidas palabras para el capitán de los mineros. Sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, los nervios amenazaban con invadirle y su respiración se agitó aún más. Era inminente, iba a morir ahí.

Pensó en su equipo, por lo menos ellos se hallaban a salvo y eso lo tranquilizaba; pensó en el Enterprise; seguro Sulu y Chekov ya la habían puesto a salvaguarda, a una buena distancia para evitar las ondas de la inminente explosión.

Pensó en Spock y su afligido corazón lloró al tiempo que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas... Spock, su amado esposo, su T'hy'la***; él sabía perfectamente el terrible golpe que sería para él el perder a su compañero de vida, y saber que pasaría por aquel sufrimiento acongojaba más su mente y su alma. Suspiró hondamente, aún con el dolor en el pecho y la angustia hecha un nudo en su garganta... Spock... ¡Dios! Si tan sólo pudiera decirle adiós. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en él con intensidad, tratando de conectarse con su mente a través del vínculo que compartían. Por lo menos deseaba poder despedirse de él antes de morir; sería doloroso, pero era peor dejarlo sin siquiera intentarlo; por desgracia no lograba conseguirlo… aparentemente, la radiación parecía intervenir con todo tipo de energía.

En ese instante un sonido conocido se dejó oír en el lugar; Jim, que se hallaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda recargada en las cajas situadas donde debían estar las cápsulas de escape y los ojos cerrados, los abrió para ver si no estaba soñando. Por suerte no era así; los aros de luz, efecto de la transportadora se hallaban rodeándole. Aquello le dio una esperanza y le hizo sentir menos peso en su pecho; sin embargo, la energía de los aros era débil, casi los hacía verse transparentes e incluso en un momento desaparecieron para reaparecer de nuevo casi al instante. Jim lo entendió perfectamente; Scotty, pese a todo, había logrado localizarlo y trataba el transporte, pero la radiación que aún manaba de la bodega le dificultaba el poder sacarlo de aquel lugar.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero su corazón se hallaba aún más acelerado que antes. Para él, Scotty era el "trabajador milagroso" y sabía que el simple hecho de poder hacer funcionar, aunque fuera de ese modo, la transportadora en aquel ambiente, era más de lo que se podía pedir; aun así, esperaba que su jefe de ingenieros lograra otro de sus milagros y consiguiera devolverlo a la nave insignia de la flota.

Los aros de luz, nuevamente tenues, volvieron a rodearlo al tiempo que aquel característico sonido inundaba el ambiente. Lentamente la energía de la transportadora parecía aumentar, pero justo en ese momento tuvo lugar la explosión, destruyendo la nave por completo. Jim había desaparecido del lugar.

-¡¿Lo lograste?!- Preguntó, exaltado, McCoy al jefe de ingenieros, apostado detrás suyo frente a la consola de control de la transportadora. Scotty asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

-¡Sí, logré sacarlo de ahí... pero!- El escocés se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un gesto de preocupación extrema.- La onda expansiva de energía de la explosión lo golpeó... por eso aún no aparece.

Aquellas palabras derrumbaron el buen ánimo que por un momento se había apoderado de la tripulación presente al escuchar la buena nueva de que Scotty había conseguido transportar al capitán. Las caras largas con la preocupación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos era lo único que podía verse en los presentes. Giotto y sus tres hombres, Uhura y el ingeniero menor que asistía a Scotty en ese momento en la transportadora, sentían que el corazón les daba un vuelco a cada palabra dicha por el pelirrojo.

XxXxXxXx

 

Al adentrarse en el laboratorio, Leo miró los túneles alternos ubicados en distintos puntos de las paredes, tanto en las bases como en las partes superiores, por los cuales las esferas de escape hacían su incursión hacia el exterior.

Cerca de ellos, un grupo de tres Kraangs, haciendo uso de sus vehículos individuales, abordaban una de las esferas. Era cuestión de actuar rápido; sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Leonardo se detuvo y encaró a sus hermanos, golpeando al que tenía justo detrás de él en este caso Miguel ángel, duramente en la cabeza. Al notarlo, Donnie reaccionó; estaba a punto de protestar cuando este repitió la maniobra dejándolo inconsciente como había hecho con el menor.

-¡¡ ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!!- Soltó Rafael, encolerizado, con sus dos hermanos a los pies y con sus sais en las manos.

-Esto es muy peligroso como para que ellos se queden Rafael, esto nos corresponde sólo a ti y a mí; debemos sacarlos de aquí a como dé lugar; ayúdame a llevarlos a esa esfera.- Dijo, indicándole aquella que sólo llevaba a los tres Kraangs y que estaba a punto de despegar. El quelonio de rojo asintió, tomó a Donnie y se lo echó al hombro al tiempo que Leo hacía lo propio con Mickey.

Llegaron a la cápsula ante las protestas de los Kraang que sólo precisaron algunos golpes de Rafael para quedarse quietos. El chico de rojo depositó a su hermano en el piso mientras que Leo dejaba a Mickey a la entrada de la esfera.

Pero justo al dejarlo, Leonardo salió de la esfera y cerró la compuerta rápidamente. Rafa al darse cuenta, se giró y miró a su hermano que se quedaba en la base con aquella amenaza de explosión. Rafael comenzó a golpear la compuerta de la esfera con toda su furia, pero era en vano; esta ni se abría y tampoco detenía su avance hacia el exterior.

Al ver que sus hermanos ya estaban a salvo, Leo volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta la consola del portal. El lugar ya se hallaba vacío, por lo que más le valía detener el sistema si quería salir vivo de ahí ya que no había quedado ni una sola esfera de escape. Miró el panel frente a él, sintiendo al principio un gran vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo como esperaba.

-¿Qué haría Donnie en este momento?- Soltó el chico con nerviosismo.- Haría uso de su gran súper cerebro y daría con el botón adecuado en un santiamén... ¡Respira, Leonardo, respira... pero no tanto, que podría ser tu último respiro! Veamos... 

Cerró los ojos; aquello no lo lograría con la cabeza sino con el espíritu. Trató de relajarse lo suficiente, hundiéndose poco a poco en su meditación con la esperanza de dar con la clave que serviría para evitar una catástrofe. Sintió su alma relajarse, su corazón armonizando con su espíritu y el resplandor de la energía que manaba, rodeándole por completo.

De pronto escuchó un estallido; seguro era la explosión. Su mano se movió por impulso sobre el panel, presionando uno de los botones más alejados de ella. Leo abrió los ojos y sólo alcanzó a percibir como la oscura energía se cerraba de golpe hasta desaparecer, evitando que el fuego de la explosión los alcanzara, pero sin poder impedir que una onda expansiva de energía residual se dispersara por el lugar, la cual, si bien no parecía tan peligrosa como la explosión, sí lo hizo temblar, haciendo estallar el panel y otros circuitos al tiempo que lanzaba a Leonardo lejos de este con un golpe violento. El muchacho, que aún se hallaba en trance, recibió la energía de lleno, cayendo al piso y rodando por él hasta chocar con la pared, inconsciente.

XxXxXxXx

 

En el área de la transportadora del Enterprise, todo era conmoción. Scotty seguía en la consola, tratando de averiguar a dónde se habían ido las moléculas de su capitán, angustiado por él y por lo que el primer oficial le haría en cuanto se enterara de que había perdido a su esposo en algún lugar del espacio.

Para su fortuna, pronto la energía se disipó, dejando que aparecieran otra vez los datos de Jim. El alivió en su rostro era patente y más cuando después de presionar los botones correctos, en la plataforma aparecieron los aros de luz, fuertes y brillantes, y en medio de ellos comenzaba a formarse el cuerpo del capitán del Enterprise.

Cuando la energía se disipó, McCoy y un cuerpo médico que ya había prevenido de antemano, se abalanzaron sobre el capitán. Giotto se había acercado, tomándolo en sus brazos y depositándolo sobre la camilla con facilidad, al tiempo que el doctor, pese a sus nervios y la alteración de su voz, se mantenía dueño de sí mismo, apresurando a los suyos para llevar al rubio, el cual se hallaba inconsciente, a la bahía médica.

-¡Vamos, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!- Ordenaba el oficial médico en jefe, corriendo a un lado de su mejor amigo, susurrando constantemente un "¡Por favor, Jimboy, no te mueras!"

 

Notas Finales:

estandar*: En el siglo XXIII, dado la gran variedad de culturas hay variedad de idiomas, por lo tanto existe un idioma "estandar" para comunicarse entre todos.

Ashayam**: En vulcansu (idioma vulcano) significa "amado" o "querido".

T'hy'la***: Palabra vulcana que significa "amigo, hermano, amante". Básicamente una condición entre dos hombres que los convierte en almas gemelas y compañeros de por vida; dos personas destinadas a estar juntas incluso más allá de la muerte.


	2. Tú en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante una misión fallida y dos eras distintas, Leonardo y Jim Kirk sufren un grave accidente con consecuencias que terminan mezclando sus mundos. ¿Lograran devolver todo a la normalidad? Spirk establecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños: Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, A. J Abrahams, Kevin Eatsman y Peter Laird. Yo sólo los tomo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II

 

—¡¡Leo!! ¡¡¡Leo!!!

Donnie se despertó por los gritos de Rafael. La cabeza le dolía como si un camión lo hubiese golpeado fuertemente y por un momento no recordaba dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí, hasta que la fría esfera metálica y el agua del río Hudson rodeándola le recordaron lo que había ocurrido. Rápidamente se acercó a su hermano mayor, alarmado, mirando hacia el mismo punto al que él veía. No necesitaba explicación alguna para comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Leonardo? 

Ambos se giraron al oír la voz de Mickey, que también había despertado y ahora se acercaba a sus hermanos, angustiado al pensar en lo que le había ocurrido al mayor.

—No se escuchó ninguna explosión. —Murmuraba Rafael, tratando de aferrarse a la idea de que su hermano se encontraba bien; sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo, si Leonardo estaba a salvo ¿por qué aún no salía? 

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. — Dijo más para sí y sin decir más, el muchacho se arrojó al agua. Donatello y Miguelángel le siguieron.

Nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron, sintiendo que la angustia les devoraba por dentro.Descendieron buscando la compuerta por dónde la esfera de escape había sido expulsada; al encontrarla, Rafael se apresuró a entrar, con Donnie y Mickey detrás suyo, atravesando el largo túnel metálico, viendo con esperanza, que no había señales de haber sufrido una gran y terrible explosión. Aquello respaldaba la teoría de Rafa, que su hermano de algún modo había conseguido detenerla y le infundía velocidad a sus piernas, pues Leonardo podía estar herido y necesitando de su ayuda.

A lo lejos vieron una luz de la base. Apresuraron su nado hasta dar con el borde de metal que daba inicio al piso de la base de los Kraang, saliendo del agua a toda prisa y corriendo rumbo a la gran consola en donde el Kraangdroide se hallaba controlando el portal antes de la evacuación.

—¡¡Leo!! ¡¡¡Leo!!!

—¡¡Rafa, por aquí!! —Gritó Donnie, desesperado.

Rafael siguió la voz de su hermano, que se hallaba del otro lado de la consola. Miguelángel se adelantó, llegando junto a la tortuga de morado quien ya sostenía entre sus brazos el magullado cuerpo de Leonardo.

—¡¿Está...?! — Musitó Mickey, con los ojos llorosos, imaginando lo peor, haciendo eco de los peores temores de Rafael, que yacía de rodillas junto a sus hermanos.

—¡No, sólo está inconsciente, necesita atención médica y no puedo hacer mucho sin mi equipo! ¡¡Vamos, ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí!! ¡¡Pero con sumo cuidado!!

—¡Andando!— dijo Rafael, tomando a su hermano en brazos, echándolo sobre su caparazón y comenzando a correr a la superficie usando el camino por el que habían entrado antes de la explosión.

No tardaron en encontrar de nuevo el ascensor por el que habían bajado hasta esa base subterránea. Aunque la reciente situación de contingencia dejó sin energía toda la instalación y por ende al aparato, por lo que abrieron la puerta a mano, ingresaron en la cabina y de un salto Rafael se colgó del techo, haciendo uso de uno de sus sais para forzar la compuerta del techo. Era dura y estaba fuertemente sellada, pero la desesperación hizo que el muchacho la abriera con brusquedad. Al conseguirlo, se escurrió por el agujero, llevando a Leo sujeto a su espalda y seguido por sus hermanos. Los tres sacaron sus shukos, aquellas garras metálicas que usaban en las manos para escalar, y comenzaron un rápido y vertiginoso ascenso por las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba los túneles a la bodega abandonada. Saltando sobre las cajas apiladas en las paredes llegaron hasta el tragaluz del techo por el que habían entrado para salir al muelle. Ya ahí, Donatello accionó el control remoto de la tortu-van.

\---------- 

 

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía los párpados pesados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo parecía más luminoso de lo que debería, pero poco a poco lo recordó. No estaban en casa, no se hallaban en la guarida en las alcantarillas debajo de la ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraban en aquella base de los Kraang, debajo de aquella bódega falsa en los muelles. Quizá por eso todo parecía tan blanco e iluminado.

¡La explosión!

Se incorporó de un salto, alarmado e inquieto, pensando en la explosión que iba a suscitarse gracias a la energía de aquel portal... el cual, él hizo lo que pudo para detener... ¿Lo había conseguido? Bueno, se sentía de una pieza así que la respuesta debía ser sí, pero... ¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?

— ¡Wo, wo, wo, Jim, no te levantes! ¡No estás en condiciones! — Dijo una gruesa voz masculina mientras un grupo de manos le tomaban de hombros y pecho y le hacían recostarse otra vez.

¿Jim? ¿Quién era ese Jim? Su nombre no era Jim.

¿Y dónde y con quien estaba? Era obvio que esa no era la base de los Kraang... de hecho tenía mejor pinta sin esas luces rosas fosforescentes y los cerebros en aparatos mecánicos flotando por todo el lugar. 

Pero si no era la base Kraang ¿entonces qué era? Parpadeó tratando de cerciorarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban... No, no era así. Miró bien las paredes blancas, las consolas con luces y pantallas aleatorias, varios estantes con equipo extraño, y varias camas solas. También estaba rodeado de... ¡humanos! Humanos que pese a mirarlo fijamente, no gritaban ni huían asustados ante su presencia,como si no estuvieran ante una tortuga de más de metro y medio con aspecto antropomorfo.

Aquello parecía una especie de enfermería.

Quiso decírselo a aquel hombre, decirle que su nombre no era Jim, que su nombre era Leonardo, pero sólo consiguió balbucear.

— ¿Dónde... estoy... ? ¡¿Y los demás?!

— Todos estamos a salvo .— Dijo el hombre, provocando la extrañeza del muchacho pues no entendía quien era y porque se contaba como parte de su equipo.— Pero tú muy apenas, te tuvimos flotando por ahí unos segundos, temí que no la contaras. —Agregó. Podía sentirse verdadera preocupación en el tono de aquella voz de ligero acento sureño y en la expresión de su rostro. 

— Bien, necesito hacerte las pruebas de rigor después de sufrir una conmoción como la que llevaste. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Eh... Yo...

— ¡Jim!

La voz de una joven mujer, sumado a los pasos apresurados de un grupo de personas, irrumpieron en la bahía médica. Leo dio un pequeño respingo y giró el rostro hacia la entrada de aquel lugar. Una joven con piel de ebano, cabello largo y lacio peinado en una alta cola y vestida de rojo, se acercaba a la camilla con extrema preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Detrás venía un hombre ligeramente más bajito que ella y un poco más mayor en edad; medio robusto y de cabello rojizo que compartía la misma expresión de angustia que la chica. Atrás de ellos podía verse más gente, pero no los apreciaba con claridad.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Soltó ella llegando hasta la camilla y dándole un manotazo en el hombro. El muchacho se encogió adolorido y mirándola con extrañeza. Al notarlo, la expresión preocupada de la joven se acentuó. Le tomó con ambas manos del brazo izquierdo, lo que provocó que este bajara la mirada.

Y fue cuando lo notó, su mano... ¡era la de un humano! Aquello le hizo incorporarse nuevamente de golpe y palidecer aun más.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Jim! — Exclamó la chica aun más angustiada que antes. Leo aun miraba la mano... su mano... Era blanca, grande, tenía cinco dedos... ¡cinco dedos! Y en uno de ellos brillaba una dorada argolla.

Una argolla de matrimonio.

Al verla sintió que se desvanecía, pero la chica le sostuvo con fuerza al tiempo que el hombre de acento sureño y el pelirrojo le asistían. Los ojos de Leo se desviaron por instinto a la mano izquierda de la joven, en ella brillaba también una argolla dorada.

— ¡...Jim! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El muchacho pasó saliva. Era más que obvio que algo terrible había pasado, no se hallaba en su hogar, ni en su cuerpo y por ahora, hasta que pudiera averiguar en donde estaba, como ocurrió eso y como podía revertirlo, debía guardar las apariencias; por lo tanto, componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, se apresuró a responder para no causar más alarma.

— Cla... claro... cariño... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Al oírlo, tanto la chica como el hombre a su lado y muchos otros de los presentes comenzaron a reír aliviados.

— Sí está bien. — Murmuró el pelirrojo con un marcado acento escocés.El hombre sureño, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, volvió a hablar.

— Bien, de todas formas tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas. Todo mundo fuera, anden, aun hay mucho que hacer. Scotty, dado que Spock sigue en Nuevo Vulcano y por lo que supe no podrá venir hasta que pasen los residuos de la explosión y como obviamente Jim no está en condiciones, tendrás que hacerte cargo de la nave.

— ¿La nave? — Soltó Leo sin entender del todo lo que oía. Scotty, el hombre pelirrojo, respondió.

— No se preocupe, Doctor, ya estoy en eso. Capitán, descanse y deje todo en mis manos le garantizo que todo estará en perfecto orden.

— ¡¿Capitán?! — Soltó ahogadamente el muchacho al ver que aquel hombre se cuadraba ante él sin perder la relajada y confiada sonrisa. Cuando notó que todos volvían a mirarlo con extrañeza y preocupación, comenzó a asentir debilmente.— Eh... sí... gracias... ¿Scotty? — Aventuró, mirándolo y esbozando una leve sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por el pelirrojo que dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

— Te dejaré para que descanses... En verdad me has pegado un gran susto. — Añadió la joven, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Leo y saliendo del lugar casi detrás del pelirrojo. Leo se limitó a esbozar una débil sonrisa de nuevo.

Con la ayuda del hombre sureño, el cual era obviamente el médico de aquel grupo, el muchacho volvió a ser recostado en la camilla. Miraba con la mayor discreción posible a los que le rodeaban y el lugar donde se encontraba mientras que su mente procesaba aquello lo más rápido que la conmoción le permitía.

— Bien, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Inquirió el doctor mientras pasaba un pequeño y ligeramente ruidoso objeto circular por la cabeza del muchacho.

— James. — Replicó Leo y era lo más que podría decir dado que obviamente el diminutivo de "Jim" correspondía a ese nombre.

— ¿Apellidos? — Siguió el médico sin dejar de pasear aquella cosa por su cara. Leo se mordió el labio, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor como si buscara algo que pudiera darle una referencia, pero desgraciadamente no había nada que pudiera ayudarle.

— Yo... no...

El médico le miró y torció el gesto con preocupación.

— Quizá es mucho pedir que recuerdes todo ese trabalenguas que ahora es tu nombre completo. ¿Edad?

— Eh... yo... — Balbuceó Leo, mortificado. Era más que obvio que ese "Jim" debía ser más grande que él si era Capitán de... ¡Dios! ¡De una nave! Meditó un momento y se atrevió a responder. — ¿Cuarenta?

— ¿Cuarenta? — Replicó McCoy abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa mientras lo miraba y luego echaba un ojo al objeto redondo que no dejaba de hacer aquellos extraños ruidos.— Ok, ¿En donde te encuentras?

— En la enfermería de la nave .— Repuso el muchacho sin vacilación, era lo único que podía responder con toda certeza, aunque por el gesto del hombre, aquello no pareció satisfacerle.

— ¿En que fecha estamos?

— Eso... yo... no lo sé... — Murmuró el muchacho, confundido y temiendo lo peor.

El doctor exhaló un pesado suspiro y retiró el aparato de la cara del chico.

— Es extraño, el escáner arroja que no hay lesión, pero esa perdida parcial de memoria... — Torció el gesto mientras le miraba fijamente. — Te haré el resto de las pruebas, veamos que tan grave estás.

— S... sí. — Replicó Leo con cierta docilidad mientras le veía alejarse en busca del resto de su equipo. El muchacho se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Ok, ya no estaba en Nueva York... ¡Que diablos! ¡Ni siquiera se hallaba en su propio cuerpo! Eso ya lo había asumido. 

Tenía sus recuerdos, su conocimiento, pero no era él. Se encontraba en una... ¿una nave? Y él era el Capitán.

¡Capitán! En otras circunstancias aquello lo habría vuelto loco de emoción, pero en esos momentos pintaba mal... muy mal. Tenía que saber que había pasado, donde estaba y como haría para volver a lado de sus hermanos.

Pero lo más importante de todo era... ¿Ellos estarían bien?

¿Estarían en Nueva York? ¿O igual que él, habrían terminado en aquel extraño lugar, en otros cuerpos? Y si era así, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Miró a su alrededor, él parecía ser el único ingresado en esa enfermería, por lo que si ellos se encontraban en su situación, o no se hallaban en esa nave o bien la transición no los había sacudido tanto como a él.

La angustia de pensar que ellos pudieran no haber salido bien librados de aquel incidente le embargó por completo; la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas nuevamente y en su pecho se instaló una terrible sensación de miedo y pesadez.

\---------------

— ¿Está bien?

— Sus funciones y signos parecen normales.

— Pero aun no despierta.

— Aun así lo demás parece normal.

— Sí, pero aun.. no... ¡DESPIERTA!

— ¡Él está bien, debería despertar en cualquier momento!

— ¡¡Sí, pero la cosa Donnie, es que aún no despierta!!

Aquellas voces inundaban el lugar al tiempo que Jim abría poco a poco los ojos. Los que le rodeaban lo notaron, porque pronto la discusión cambió por reacciones de sorpresa y alivio que luego se tornaron en preguntas solícitas sobre su bienestar. El muchacho se hallaba algo aturdido, la cabeza le dolía como si hubiese tenido una de sus ya legendarias juergas de juventud; sus ojos se hallaban algo empañados, por lo que le costaba enfocar; parpadeó varias veces para intentar conseguirlo, pero la iluminación era muy mala.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó llevándose la mano a los ojos para frotárselos, deteniéndose de inmediato, mirándola fijamente.

— Eso queríamos que nos dijeras. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo detuviste la explosión?

— ¿Ex... explosión? No... yo no detuve ninguna... — No dijo más, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente mientras aún miraba su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Miguel Ángel con preocupación sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¡Luz! ¡Necesito más luz! ¡¿Por qué diablos está tan oscuro?! ¡Luces al cien por ciento! — Ordenó, levantando un poco la cabeza y la voz,como si le hablara a alguien que los demás chicos no pudieran ver.

— ¿Con quien habla? — Preguntó Mickey a sus hermanos con angustia.

— Leo, pero... ¿de qué hablas? ¿A quien...?

— ¡¿Leo?! — Soltó el otro ahora tratando de enfocarlos a ellos. Mickey se levantó y prendió las luces de la sala de estar.

— ¡Mickey! ¡No hagas eso! — Protestó Donatello. — ¡Aun tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas, la luz tan potente podría hacerle...!

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Dónde estoy? — Dijo el muchacho, mirándolos con extrañeza. Era obvio que no se hallaba con su tripulación y debía averiguar que había ocurrido. Los chicos volvieron a agolparse a su alrededor. Jim, que tenía una rara sensación en su mano, volvió a mirarla y la expresión de extrañeza se tornó de completo horror.— ¡¡¡Oh por Dios!!! ¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!

— ¡Está peor de lo que creí! — Soltó Mickey, angustiado. Donnie se acercó a su paciente, haciéndolo recostarse de nuevo, pues este ya se había incorporado de un salto y miraba todo con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

— Tranquilo... tranquilo, hermano, estás en casa, todo está bien.

— ¿Her... mano? — Murmuró el otro sin dejar de mirarlos. Dejó que lo recostaran y respiró profundamente mientras intentaba procesar lo que pasaba. Observaba a sus acompañantes, le recordaban a alguien, pero ahora se hallaba tan confundido y la cabeza le punzaba de tal manera que no lograba procesarlo del todo bien.

— Necesito... necesito hacerte algunas pruebas básicas, sufriste una conmoción cerebral...

— ¡¿Sólo una conmoción cerebral?! — Soltó Jim con ironía, pero al ver la expresión de angustia en la cara de los tres jovencitos que le rodeaban, tranquilizó su expresión. Esa no era la forma correcta de reaccionar para un Capitán de la Flota Estelar, menos cuando se hallaba ante tres chicos obviamente más jóvenes que él en una situación que, por lo visto, también les era desconocida.— Lo...lo siento, es... fue... el golpe, la explosión, no lo sé... disculpa.

— De acuerdo, no te preocupes. — Replicó Donnie ligeramente más tranquilo. — Bien, procedamos con la prueba, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Jim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Por lo que podía comprender, no podía decir quien era abiertamente dado que obviamente no se hallaba en su propio cuerpo y aparte de eso se hallaba rodeado de unas criaturas que si bien, sabía que había visto antes, aun no estaba completamente al tanto de quienes eran, donde estaban y en que situación se hallaban; dar información personal tan a la ligera no sólo podría considerarse como una falta a la primera directriz de la flota, aquella que impedía la intervención con otras formas de vida y civilizaciones, sino que quizá podrían considerarle un loco (más de lo que ya debían considerarlo) a consecuencia de la ya mencionada conmoción. Debía andarse con cuidado y jugar bien sus cartas por ahora.

— Leo. — Respondió el muchacho procurando sonar seguro y tranquilo.

— ¿Sólo Leo? — Preguntó Mickey con preocupación, cosa que hizo que Jim también se angustiara.

¿Sólo Leo? Se preguntó a sí mismo el joven Capitán. Leo podría ser o un nombre por sí sólo, cosa que quedaba descartada después de la pregunta, o bien era el diminutivo de algún otro. Repasó en su mente aquellos nombres que pudieran tener como primeras letras aquellas tres, descartando aquellos que no solían ser tan populares e inclinándose sólo por dos... dos que venían siendo el mismo, pero en pronunciaciones distintas, la anglo y la latina.

— ¿Leonard...? — Soltó con cuidado, pensando en su buen amigo McCoy, aquella posibilidad le parecía la más acertada dado que muy pocas personas de habla inglesa usarían el nombre de forma latina.

— ¡Leonardo! ¡Sí, eso es! — Soltó Miguelito sonriente y feliz, descansado por el hecho de que su hermano recordaba su propio nombre.

— ¡Mickey! No lo ayudes. — Murmuró Donnie, riñendo al menor que se encogió en su sitio algo apenado, para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano mayor cuando este dejó de mirarlo, cosa que provocó en Jim una pequeña risita.— Bien, dime ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Jim volvió a abrir los ojos con angustia, pero procuró relajarse lo más rápido posible. Miró a los muchachos, le habían llamado hermano y aunque parecían algo distintos e incluso casi podía jurar que aquel al que llamaban "Mickey" era más pequeño, apostaría a que los tres tenían la misma edad y podía suponer que quizá el dueño del cuerpo que ahora estaba ocupando tendría la misma. Los miró de nuevo fijamente y aventuró un cálculo.

— ¿Quince?

— Casi le atina.— Replicó Rafael, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Dónde estás y en que fecha estamos?

Ahí Jim sintió de nuevo que el alma se le iba a los pies. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de una cosa u otra. Miró de soslayo a su alrededor. Aquello parecía una especie de túneles subterráneos aunque bien adaptados para servir como un refugio confortable. 

— Estamos en casa. — Se aventuró nuevamente a responder.— En cuanto a la fecha... no lo sé, la he olvidado. — Dijo sin más; después de todo casi tres de cuatro preguntas no podía ser tan malo.

Miró como el chico al que llamaban "Donnie" anotaba todo concienzudamente en una tablilla y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Bones, pues notaba la misma inteligencia y tosudez de su Oficial Médico en aquel muchachito que no pasaría de los quince o dieciséis años... aunque este chico parecía menos gruñón que su médico de a bordo.

— Ok... esto no pinta muy bien, tendré de todas formas que hacerte algunas pruebas extras. Rafael, ayúdame a llevarlo al laboratorio, ahí le haré los demás análisis.

— Cómo digas, Don.

— ¡No, no, no! Gracias, pero estoy bien... no es necesario, sólo... sólo necesito un poco de descanso y rellenar los huecos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Leo, no estás del todo bien. — Replicó Donatello con seriedad.— Esta prueba inicial ha sido insatisfactoria, quizá detuviste la explosión, pero por lo que sé el golpe que te diste bien pudo afectarte el cerebro a niveles que sólo conoceremos con las pruebas pertinentes.

— ¡Vamos, Bones! Ya te dije que estoy bien y...

— ¿Bones? — Inquirió Rafael, arqueando una ceja e inclinándose un poco más hacia su hermano mayor. Donatello abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa ante el nuevo sobre nombre que le había dado su hermano.

— Quie... quiero decir... Don... En verdad estoy bien, sólo necesito... necesito descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Y lo harás, después de los exámenes. Vamos, Rafa.

— A la orden.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esperen...! 

Pero fue en balde todo intento de protesta, pues Rafael se encargó de levantar en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano mayor para luego llevarlo al laboratorio, mientras que Jim no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez como había acabado ahí y de que manera podría volver a lado de su tripulación... y de Spock.

\--------------------

— Bien... todos los resultados arrojan lo mismo. — Murmuraba Bones con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del escaner empotrado en la pared de la bahía médica.— Estás bien, tu cerebro no parece tener alguna anomalía grave, a excepción de esas lagunas mentales, pero no es algo de lo que te vayas a morir.

— Gracias... Entonces, ¿ya me puedo ir?

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No estarás pensando volver al puente!

— Eh... yo...

— Jim, ya sé que te preocupas por el duende, pero él estará bien. Aún está en Nuevo Vulcano y no volverá hasta que los restos de la energía de esa explosión hayan pasado por completo.

— Entiendo. — Murmuró el muchacho sin entender una sola palabra, pero tratando de seguir la corriente.

— Oh, vamos, no te entristezcas tanto. — Replicó el doctor con cierto ligero tono de mofa en su voz. — Una o dos noches separados no va a matarlos, ¿o sí?

— No... supongo que no... — Replicó con extrañeza. Ahora sí menos que antes comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Te diré algo, tú te quedarás aquí por unas horas para descansar y luego te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿está bien?

— De acuerdo, gracias, doctor.

— ¡Vaya! Que respetuoso, ¿cuánto tiempo me va a durar el gusto?

— ¿Perdón? No lo comprendo. — Replicó el muchacho con extrañeza. McCoy negó con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo. Si no fuera porque acabo de hacerte las pruebas pensaría que estás al borde de la muerte.

Leo se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa no muy seguro de como actuar o como tomar aquel comentario del médico. Una cosa si era segura, dada la forma en que este le trataba, era obvio que entre el Doctor y el Capitán había una buena amistad, así que quizá eso podía serle de ayuda para averigüar lo que necesitaba saber.

— Bien, entonces... Todos los que fueron... fuimos a esa misión, es decir, ¿Todos los demás están bien?

— Así es. — Repuso McCoy mientras devolvía el equipo a sus estantes. — Giotto, Sánchez, Lucas, Lee y el sujeto ese, el último sobreviviente de la tripulación del carguero, quien por cierto se halla en una de las celdas.

— Entiendo... pero entonces, ¿nadie está herido? ¿A nadie le pasó lo que a mí?

— No, Scotty nos regresó a tiempo gracias a ti. — Replicó McCoy. Pensaba dejar la respuesta hasta ahí, pero tomando en cuenta las lagunas mentales que el chico presentaba, consideró que lo mejor era aclararle todo lo mejor posible. Se giró de nuevo hacia la camilla donde yacía el muchacho.— Estábamos en ese carguero, ¿lo recuerdas?— McCoy siguió al ver que su interlocutor asentía. — Toda la tripulación muerta a excepción de ese chico. También encontramos esas cosas, Los androides con los cerebros en el estómago.— Aclaró al ver que el Capitán no parecía recordarlo.

— ¡¿Los Kraang?! — Soltó entonces de inmediato, volviendo a incorporarse en su lugar.

— ¿Kraang? ¿Así se llaman? Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Antes no lo sabías.

— ¡Quiero hablar con el prisionero!

— ¡¿Quieres interrogarlo ahora?!

— ¡Sí, ahora mismo! — Dijo levantándose lo más rápido que pudo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la cual se abrió en el acto cediéndole el paso.

— ¡Jim!

Leo recorrió los largos y blancos pasillos de aquella extraña nave. En ese momento se dio cuenta del gran inconveniente de su salida intempestiva.

No sabía donde carajos se hallaban las celdas.

Por suerte, en dirección contraria a la suya, venían dos hombres con camisa roja. Al ver al muchacho ambos se cuadraron en un perfecto saludo militar el cual el chico correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

— Disculpen...

— Órdene, Capitán.

Hay que admitir que, pese a lo raro de la situación y lo apremiante de todo, aquel gesto de excelsa disciplina por parte de los tripulantes del Enterprise para con el muchacho le provocó una gran emoción que consiguió contener y mesurar. Tratando de pensar en las palabras más adecuadas, puso su cara más seria y siguió.

— Deseo hablar con el prisionero que trajimos de ese carguero, llevenme con él... por favor.

— Sí, Capitán .— Ambos hombres dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a andar; Leo fue detrás de ellos y justo detrás suyo se escucharon los pasos apresurados del doctor.

— ¡Jim! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Necesitas descanso, el interrogatorio puedes dejarlo para después! — Exclamó el médico andando a su lado.

— Se lo agradezco, doctor, pero me siento muy bien y sólo será un interrogatorio rápido, se lo aseguro.

— ¡Demonios, Jim! ¡Soy médico, no niñera! ¡Ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber lo que es mejor para ti y la tripulación cómo para que deba perseguirte por toda la nave! Traigo un hipo-spray con un tranquilizante y no dudaré en usarlo si es necesario.— Refutó McCoy, y su acento sureño fue aun más notorio como solía pasarle cuando se enojaba.

— De verdad, doctor, sólo será un momento. — Replicó el chico mirando al hombre a su lado, luchando por no esbozar la sonrisa que se le quería formar en los labios, pero es que la actitud y los arranques de aquel hombre le parecían más divertidos que atemorizantes, se notaba a leguas que era un hombre de buen corazón.

— ¡Ya que! — Soltó de nuevo el galeno. — Pero me quedaré contigo por si hace falta. — Terminó por ceder, llegando junto con el muchacho al área de celdas.

— El prisionero, Capitán. — Dijo uno de los hombres cuando llegaron ante un recinto igual de blanco que el resto de la nave y en cuyo interior había una especie de tabla unida a la pared que hacía la función de cama. No había puerta, sino que el espacio y el prisionero era separado del resto por medio de una especie de cristal con un círculo negro y pequeño perdido en la parte izquierda del vidrio. A Leo le pareció una enorme pecera, sólo que sin agua.

— ¿Capitán? — Inquirió el otro hombre al ver que el muchacho se había quedado en silencio, mirando la celda. Leo reaccionó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a ver aquel lugar tan extraño y a que se dirigieran a él con ese título.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó Leo al muchacho. El prisionero, que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, se incorporó al ver que se acercaba la comitiva, y sentado en el borde del tablón, aun con la cara roja por el llanto de hacía unas horas (el cual, aun no había parado), se levantó y se acercó al cristal. Leonardo no sabía muy bien que esperar, pero observaba detenidamente a aquel chico, aun pensando que quizá uno de sus hermanos podría hallarse ahí también. 

— Soy Raymond, Capitán, Raymond Jules.

La respuesta tan segura del muchacho borró por completo las esperanzas de Leonardo. El doctor le había dicho que él había sido el único conmocionado por la explosión y en ningún momento le comentó que algún otro miembro del equipo que lo acompañó presentara un problema similar al suyo, así que sus hermanos, si habían sufrido un cambio de cuerpo como él, no se hallaban entre la tripulación de la nave; ahora, no tenía el reporte de ese chico, aunque el doctor tampoco había mencionado que él se hallara en el mismo estado, pero aun así esperaba encontrarse una... mente amiga ahí, un aliado con el cual investigar y planear un escape y si ese alguien hubiese sido Donnie ¡Mucho mejor! 

Pero no había sido así... Leonardo suspiró decepcionado, aunque en el fondo agradecía que sus hermanos no hubiesen sufrido daño alguno, por lo visto. Más eso no quitaba el hecho de que él seguía ahí barado sin saber como hacer para volver a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacían en ese... carguero? — Siguió Leo. — ¿Cómo es que estaban con los Kraang?

— Nosotros... nosotros... bueno... ¿Quienes son los "Kaang"?

— ¡Kraang! los androides que estaban con ustedes en el carguero.

— ¿Esas... esas cosas? — Replicó el chico con gesto confuso el cual cambió a uno de horror al pensar en aquellos monstruos.— No lo sé... estábamos... perdidos y...

— Capitán, he de recordarle que tengo aquí un hipo-spray con suero de la verdad en caso de que decida usarlo con el prisionero.— Intervino McCoy mostrando el aparato. Leo, que recordaba que aquello era un tranquilizante y no lo que el médico decía, esbozó una media sonrisa y arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Era obvio que el chico trataba de mentirles por alguna razón y el doctor lo había notado, por lo tanto agradecía su intervención.

— Gracias, doctor, pero él cooperará sin necesidad de intervención química, ¿verdad?

El chico, que miraba el hipo-spray con temor, pensando que quizá sí era un suero y empezaría a hablar hasta de cosas que no le pedían, agitó las manos en un gesto negativo y suplicante.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Fuimos a Zeta Alfa Gamma a saquear dilitio, el Capitán ya lo había hecho dos veces antes y dijo que era un gran negocio! ¡Esté era mi primer viaje con ellos, lo juro!

— ¿Dilitio?— Repitió Leo algo perdido, si tan sólo Donnie estuviera ahí, quizá él supiera que era esa cosa.

— Cómo lo supusimos. — Murmuró McCoy a su lado.— Era obvio que esa era una carga ilegal. — El médico de a bordo se giró un poco dando la espalda al chico, pero muy cerca del oído de Leo. — Lo extraño es que la radiación que el escaner detectó antes de que abordaramos no parecía ser peligrosa, al menos eso arrojó los estudios que le hicimos al prisionero al volver al Enterprise; como él no estaba protegido a ella creímos que encontraríamos algún rastro o alteración debido a la radiación, pero no fue así... Igual contigo después de recuperarte, lo cual es extraño si tomamos en cuenta que una explosión de dilitio no es nada inofensiva.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Leo aun más confundido. Asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía observando al muchacho que aun parecía muy asustado. 

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo es que los Kraang llegaron ahí? ¿Estaban en... Zeta... Alfa Gamma?

— No, señor, se lo juró, nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con ellos, ni siquiera sabíamos que eran... Ese... ese... agujero se abrió en medio de la nada y esas cosas entraron de repente, nos amenazaron... el Capitán se enojó y quiso echarlos de la nave, les dijo que jamás entregaríamos la carga y nos ordenó que atacaramos. Tomamos nuestras armas y nos fuimos contra ellos, pero... esas cosas... El primero en caer fue el mismo Capitán, luego los demás... A mí me dejaron vivo porque pedí clemencia y ofrecí cooperar, fue por eso que estaba con ellos.

— ¿Escuchaste para que querían los cristales?

— No, señor... no tengo idea... hablaban muy raro, apenas y les entendía que querían.

Leo cerró los ojos y torció ligeramente el gesto, entendía muy bien lo que quería decir con eso. 

— Está bien, descansa hasta que te entreguemos a las autoridades.— Le dijo, suponiendo que ese sería el siguiente paso a dar.

— Vean que el prisionero esté bien y que no le falte nada, por favor. — Le dijo a los hombres de rojo que tras cuadrarse de nuevo respondieron con un "¡Sí, Señor!"

— Bien, ya te saliste con la tuya, tuviste tu interrogatorio, ahora es mi turno. ¡Ve a tu habitación! — Ordenó McCoy al alejarse ambos de la celda.

— Pero... yo... — Balbuceó el muchacho. El médico le puso la mano en el hombro.

— Sin excusas, es más, te llevaré yo mismo.— Añadió, comenzando a empujarlo suavemente para llevarlo por el pasillo hasta el turbo lift.

Por su parte Leo repasaba todo en su cabeza. Al parecer esos cristales eran algo poderoso, si no, ¿para qué los querrían los Kraang? Ahora no sólo debía hallar la forma de volver a su cuerpo, sino también averigüar cuanto de eso robaron los Kraang, para que lo querían y, quizá, si tenían alguna base en ese mundo.

Pero lo más importante era saber... ¿Cómo lograr todo eso?

\-----------------------------

Donatello terminó de pasar a su hermano por todos los aparatos médicos que tenía en su laboratorio. Desde el Electroencefalograma hasta una resonancia magnética con los artefactos que él mismo había armado tiempo atrás para situaciones de emergencia como esa. Jim, sentado en la camilla del laboratorio, observaba todo con gran interés y curiosidad mientras el otro chico revisaba los resultados.

— Pues... Todo indica que estás en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Rafa, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

— Sí, No muestra signos de lesiones graves, físicamente se encuentra bien, son sólo las lagunas mentales.

— Entonces, ¿Ya me puedo ir? — Preguntó Jim con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde pretendes ir? — Replicó Donnie, girándose a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Eh... ah... yo... bueno, pues...

— A menos que vayas a tu habitación a descansar no irás a ninguna otra parte, ¿está claro?

— Pero Bones... digo... Don, tú mismo dijiste que estoy bien. — Agregó el muchacho tratando de ganarse la confianza del médico con una sonrisa y semblante relajado.

— Así es, pero no es bueno tentar a la suerte ¡y menos ahora que has vuelto a llamarme de esa manera!

— Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco desorientado, es todo.

— Razón por la que irás a descansar.

— ¡No te preocupes, hermanito! — Soltó Mickey apareciendo de repente frente a JIm, haciéndole dar un saltito. — Yo te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto, si quieres puedo leerte algunas historietas hasta que te duermas.

— Yo... eh... ¿gracias?

— No hay por qué, ven. — Respondió el muchachito tomando de la mano a Jim y guiándolo hacia la habitación. Rafa y Donnie los miraban alejarse.

— ¿En verdad crees que está bien?

— Sus pruebas así lo indican. Quizá ha sido sólo la conmoción, el ajetreo. El descanso puede hacer que se asiente y sus lagunas desaparezcan, necesitamos mantenerlo tranquilo, relajado y sin tensiones, ¿está claro? — Añadió Donnie, mirando fijamente a Rafael.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Por qué tú eres el que más discute con él y lo hace enojar, por eso. Por ahora no necesitamos que lo estreses más de lo que ya debe estar.

— De acuerdo. — Cedió el otro a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo entendía el porqué su hermano se lo decía, después de todo aun le remordía la pequeña discusión sostenida con Leonardo antes de entrar a la base de los Kraang. — Procuraré no molestarlo; sin embargo, habrá que ver que hacemos con los Kraang.

— Ya lo sé. — Respondió Donnie en voz baja. — Pero mientras Leo esté delicado no podemos exaltarlo, esperemos a que se mejore, mientras veremos que podemos hacer por nuestra cuenta.

— Ok.

— ¡Llegamos! — Anunció Mickey cuando entraron en la habitación de Leonardo. Jim observó el lugar con asombro.

Aquel cuarto era extremadamente ordenado, no había ni una sola cosa fuera de su lugar. Las paredes se hallaban decoradas con pergaminos en los cuales había impresos varios kanjis que recitaban lemas de valor y espritualidad y otros más complicados que seguro Sulu sí entendería. Había algunas armas empotradas en otra pared, una cama en el centro, un librero con revistas, dvds y comics y un pequeño centro de entretenimiento en la pared frente a la cama.

— Es... increíble. — Musitó por lo bajo.

— ¿Quieres que te lea algo?

— No, no gracias... Mickey, mejor cuentáme... ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? Aun tengo esas... lagunas, tú sabes y creo que me haría bien si empezara a rellenarlas un poco.— Dijo mientras el muchacho lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

— Bueno... supongo que tienes razón. Bien, salimos a patrullar como cada noche siguiendo las instrucciones de Splinter. — El niño se sentó en el piso, frente a su hermano.

— ¿Splinter?

— Nuestro padre... ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Oh, sí, sí! Lo siento, continúa.

— Bien... Pasamos por toda la ciudad y no había ni rastro de el pie o de los Kraang, bueno de estos últimos no esperabamos que hubiese nada ¡porque les pateamos el trasero muy duro y creímos que ya no se atreverían a volver por aquí! — Exclamó el chiquillo con emoción y lanzando algunos puños al aire.

— Entiendo... — Respondió Jim algo más perdido por que todo aquello le sonaba y no le sonaba a la vez.— Sigue.

— Rafa discutió contigo... No creo que deba hablar más de eso. ¡En fin! Que llegando al muelle vimos algo muy raro, un grupo de sujetos extraños entrando a una bodega.

— ¿Y?

— Pues que decidimos ir a investigar, bajamos a la bodega y los sujetos ya no estaban.

— Ya veo... ¿y...?

— Que Rafa golpeó una caja y está abrió un pasadizo secreto en el piso, fue así como nos dimos cuenta que esa era una entrada secreta a la guarida de los Kraang.

— ¿Qué no se supone que les habíamos pateado el trasero y no se atreverían a volver?

— Eso pensamos todos, pero por lo visto no se los pateamos tan fuerte. — Repuso el chiquillo, desanimado. — Pero ahí estaban, tenían un portal abierto y...

— ¡¿Portal?! — Estalló Jim porque eso ya empezaba a encajar con su propia vivencia. Se inclinó un poco más hacia el niño con la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro.

— Sí, el portal, ¿lo recuerdas?— Al ver que el otro asentía, Mickey siguió.— Pero Donnie se dio cuenta de no sé que cosa en el color de aquel portal y dijo que quizá estaba conectado con otro sitio que no fuera la dimensión X porque no lucía como cuando se conectaba con la dimensión X.

— ¿Aja...?

— Sí y de ahí estaban trayendo unas cajas metálicas.

— El dilitio...- Susurró Jim.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Continúa por favor.

— Bien, entonces uno de los Kraangdroides dijo que debían cerrar el portal, algo de una explosión de radiación con no sé que.

— Dilitio.

— ¡Sí, esa! — Exclamó Mickey, pensando que las lagunas se estaban despejando al fin.— El Kraang comenzó la retirada, íbamos a hacer lo mismo, pero no podíamos dejar que eso afectara a la ciudad. Donnie se quedó contigo para ayudarte a cerrar ese portal, pero... sí, ahora recuerdo ¡tú me golpeaste!— Exclamó señalándolo y poniendo cara de enojo, a lo que Jim reaccionó alejándose de él un poco.— Después de eso ya no supe más hasta que despertamos en la esfera de escape sobre el río Hudson.

— ¿Río Hudson? — Susurró Jim. Ok, aquello ya le dejaba claro en que ciudad se hallaba, Nueva York, no había duda alguna. O sea que estaba en Terra, ahora el tiempo era lo que no le quedaba claro.

— Supongo que golpeaste a los demás para sacarnos a todos y quedarte tú solo para cerrar el portal, lo cual hiciste, aunque no sabemos como... Gracias, por cierto.

— ¿Eh?

— Por salvarnos.

— De... nada.— Dijo Jim con una sonrisa nerviosa, cohibido porque ese mérito no era suyo, era obvio que el dueño de ese cuerpo era extremadamente responsable y haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que el niño le había dicho y rellenando el resto con lo que sabía. Los de su equipo habían sido trasladados al Enterprise, estaba seguro de ello por que sólo así Scotty habría intentado el rescate de última hora, además era obvio que de "este lado" sólo habían estado esos cuatro chicos y los otros tres eran quienes debían ser, es decir, no era nadie de su tripulación. 

Ahora, ¿cómo y por qué sus mentes se cambiaron? (Porqué estaba seguro que la mente de ese chico debía hallarse ahora mismo en su cuerpo en el Enterprise) esa era la pregunta del millón. Por lo que debía buscar no sólo la forma de volver a su cuerpo, sino también investigar que querían esos... Kraangs con los cristales de dilitio, cuantos tenían ahí y como enviarlos de vuelta a su... ¿mundo? ¿Tiempo? Ya que obviamente no podía dejarlos ahí.

Aquello era demasiado confuso y difícil de llevar. Además seguía pensando que todo eso lo sabía, lo conocía... ¿pero de dónde?  
Si tan sólo su mente no se hallara tan... jodida.

— ¿Leo?

— ¿Ah...? ¿Sí... Mickey?

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te fuiste por un momento.

— Lo siento... estaba... estaba pensando. — Añadió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Donnie? — Dijo el otro, haciendo amago de levantarse.

— ¡No, no, gracias! Sólo necesito descansar, ¿está bien?

— De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo sólo llama.— Repuso el de naranja poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, a lo que Jim correspondió con una sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

Cuando el chico salió, Jim esperó unos segundos, luego se levantó de la cama y con paso sigiloso llegó hasta la entrada de la habitación.

El muchachito de la bandana naranja ya no estaba.

Jim aprovechó el momento para salir, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde debía ir. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, observándolo todo; la estructura del lugar, los pasillos, encontrándose con las puertas de los otros cuartos, las cuales abría un poco, echaba un vistazo y luego se retiraba.

Por las cosas confirmó algo que obviamente ya había deducido, que no se encontraba en su tiempo, pero confirmaba que se hallaría a principios del siglo veintiuno.

Ok, siglo veintiuno, en el fondo de las alcantarillas de Nueva York, el pie... los Kraang... Splinter...

— ¡Santo Dios! — Murmuró Jim deteniéndose en el acto. Miró a su alrededor buscando un espejo, pero no había ninguno a la mano. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, miró el televisor apagado y se vio en su reflejo.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía donde se encontraba! ¡¡¡Ahora ya sabía donde estaba!!! Lo había leído en múltiples libros de historia, de xenología e incluso en tratados de genética... ¡Había dado una clase acerca de eso, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo haberlo pasado por alto?!

Se hallaba en aquel momento histórico de la mezcla del adn humano con la de otras especies por medio de la mutación, en aquel momento en que el planeta sufrió varios intentos de invasión por la raza Kraang venidos de otra dimensión, mucho antes del primer contacto.

Y que no se llevó a cabo gracias a cuatro chicos mutantes que por años permanecieron ocultos bajo la ciudad de Nueva York hasta que por fin salieron a la luz. Eran los antepasados de...

¡Y ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de uno de ellos! ¡Y no de cualquiera, sino del líder mismo!

Aquella revelación le cayó como un balde de agua sobre la cabeza... primero el agua y luego el balde. Se miró de nuevo en el escaso reflejo de la pantalla del televisor. Siempre había gustado de aquella historia, es más, se confesaba admirador de aquel grupo que pese a ser marginado luchaba por el bien común del planeta, desde que entró a la tropa y enderezó su camino, los consideraba un ejemplo y una guía después de Pike.

— Y ahora yo... — Murmuró asustado. De repente sintió más miedo de romper la primera directriz... ¡Que va! ¡De causar un efecto mariposa! El viejo Spock le había dicho que situaciones catastróficas podían pasar si el joven Spock sabía de su identidad, y bueno, aunque a la larga se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un invento por parte de Selek para hacer que Jim lograra su propósito por sus propios medios, aun así sentía que podía pasar algo malo, dado que esta situación era muy, pero muy distinta a la de los dos Spock.

Ahora más que nunca debía salir de ahí y devolver al chico a su cuerpo, si no la historia podía verse comprometida.  
¿Pero cómo lo haría?

— ¡Spock! — Exclamó de repente, llevándose de inmediato las manos a la boca. Tras asegurarse de que no lo habían oído, se tranquilizó. Debía contactar a Spock, esa era la única forma.

Él le había dicho que su vínculo mental era fuerte y trascendía cualquier cosa, lo sabía y lo creía, confiaba en eso porque lo había sentido.

Sólo era cuestión de encontrar un lugar seguro y calmado para poder concentrarse y lo lograría.

Siguió caminando con la idea de volver a la habitación, pero estaba tan aturdido que en lugar de volver a las escaleras, anduvo sin rumbo y perdió el camino, llegando a un lugar con un bello árbol y un dojo. Aquello le impresionó, no sólo por pisar un lugar de leyenda, sino también por ver que aquel hermoso árbol se hallaba en aquel sitio tan lejos de la luz solar.

Eso lo tomó como una señal de esperanza.

Se sentó bajo el árbol y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a comenzar a concentrarse y meditar tal y como su esposo se lo había enseñado. 

Inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, comenzando un lento y pausado ritmo que devolvió la paz a su interior de a poco.

Dejó su mente en blanco apartándola de todo y comenzó a buscar a Spock, intentando trascender más allá de tiempo y espacio; buscando aquella cálida y férrea presencia mental, aquel tranquilo y sereno remanzo de lógica y amor que para él siempre representaba la mente de su T'hy'la. Buscó ansioso, necesitado, anhelante...

Para encontrar absolutamente nada.

— ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! — Gritó colérico consigo mismo. Aunque luego se deprimió. No era que él no supiera hacerlo, había encontrado la mente de Spock muchas veces en ocasiones anteriores y casi sin proponerselo, a lo igual que él encontraba la suya. El vínculo que compartían no tenía fallos, siempre estaban unidos y siempre lo estarían.

Pero en esta ocasión su mente había sufrido una gran conmoción de espacio tiempo; ahora se hallaba en otro cuerpo, confusa, algo golpeada y aturdida aún, supuso que incluso hasta su vínculo necesitaba asentarse.

— ¡¿Ese es Leo?! — Exclamó Rafael, que se hallaba en la cocina con sus dos hermanos. Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito por dos grandes razones.

Una: La gran ira y frustración que desprendía su tono.

Dos: Leonardo, por muy iracundo y frustrado que estuviera no solía gritar cosas como esas, ¡ni siquiera las usaba en su lenguaje habitual!

Los tres salieron de la cocina a toda velocidad hacia el dojo, pues ahí era dónde habían escuchado que provenía la voz. Al llegar se encontraron con su hermano mayor, sentado en flor de loto bajo del árbol con el semblante más decaído que le hubiesen visto nunca.

— ¡Leo! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Soltó Rafael llegando el primero hasta dónde el muchacho se encontraba. Donnie y Mickey llegaron detrás de él casi de inmediato. El de morado comenzó a tomarle el pulso.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Tú nunca sueles gritar así. — Preguntó el más pequeño, realmente extrañado.

Jim abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. La había regado, debía intentar comportarse como Leonardo si no quería levantar más sospechas.

— ¡Oh... yo... bueno, lo siento...! Sí, sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... es sólo que quise meditar un poco, no logré concentrarme y me frustré... No sé de donde vino eso, debe ser aún la alteración por la conmoción.— Murmuro, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Era de esperarse, aun estás delicado.- Replicó Donnie, comenzando a checar las pupilas de Jim. — Te dije que debías descansar, ¿por qué saliste de tu cuarto?

— Bueno... yo...

Donnie negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta, no puedes levantarte hasta que yo lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí... Donnie, gracias. — Repuso el muchacho serenamente, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa mientras se levantaba para luego regresar a la habitación acompañado por los muchachos.

¡Perfecto! Le era imposible comunicarse con Spock por el medio habitual entre ellos, ¿y ahora qué? Es obvio que debía ser paciente y esperar a que su mente se relajara y pudiera estar lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar atravesar todas esas barreras de espacio - tiempo y alcanzar a su esposo, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría eso? No sabía la respuesta exacta a esa pregunta, pero le parecía que no sería tan pronto como él deseaba y lo peor de todo eso es que no podía precisamente darse el lujo de esperar, no cuando esos Kraang tenían material peligroso en un territorio virgen de radiación de dilitio, quizá conmbinado con tecnología alienígena agresiva. No, simplemente no podía quedarse a esperar refuerzos cuando la línea de comunicación se hallaba "nublada".

Debía buscar la forma de arreglar todo eso por su propia cuenta.


	3. Entre el Enterprise y Nueva York

Disclaimer: Star Trek y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños, Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, A. J Abrahams, Kevin Eatsman y Peter Laird. Yo sólo los tomo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III

McCoy llegó hasta la cabina del Capitán empujando al muchacho con suavidad. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, pasó al interior con él.

— Ahora acuestate, duerme un rato y no te preocupes por nada más. — Dijo, mientras lo acercaba a la cama y lo hacía sentarse en ella. — Scotty está haciendo un buen trabajo con la nave así que puedes descansar todo lo que necesites. Si te veo vagando allá afuera usaré el hipospray, ¿está claro?

— Sí, señor, entendido. — Replicó el muchacho, dejando de mirar por un momento el interior de la habitación para mirar al doctor con una sonrisa. McCoy, aun negando con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta. Si ahora Jimbo le trataba de "señor" entonces significaba que requería de muuuucho descanso.

El doctor abandonó la habitación. Leonardo siguió mirando el lugar, impresionado.

Era una habitación no muy amplia, de paredes tan blancas como el resto del interior de la nave. A la derecha de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba un escritorio de un diseño poco común para los ojos del muchacho, con una silla frente a él. Sobre el mueble habían pocas cosas a la vista, pero predominaba un monitor que obviamente debía ser una computadora; en la pared frente al escritorio, yacía un cuadro que ostentaba un círculo con otro más pequeño en su interior y un triángulo atravesando, con la punta de este, sobre el círculo del centro [1], el muchacho consideró que sería alguna especie de arte abstracto propio de aquella época.. o mundo.

A la izquierda de la habitación, en la pared, yacía una puerta; junto a esta, sobre la pared, se hallaba una especie de instrumento de cuerda colgado de ella. Al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba otra puerta más. Se levantó de la cama... la cual le pareció enorme para una sola persona; quizá era privilegio de Capitán.

Aunque luego recordó la argolla en el dedo. Había olvidado que el Capitán era un hombre casado, eso lo explicaba todo; y de sólo pensarlo un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente y enfocarse en lo que más apremiaba. Miró a todos lados de nuevo, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una pista sobre qué hacer, aunque ahora que lo meditaba, ¿que pretendía encontrar por ahí? ¿Letreros que le indicaran donde estaba, cómo debía actuar y qué debía saber? Para eso necesitaría una...

¡Computadora!

Al ver de nuevo el monitor sobre el escritorio se acercó al mueble, trató de prender el aparato... Pero no había nada más que el monitor; no había CPU, un mouse o un teclado, nada.

¡¿Cómo demonios funcionaba esa cosa?! Se levantó y posando sus manos sobre el monitor busco detrás de este, a los lados, por toda la zona, nuevamente sin resultados.

Dios... ¿Qué haría Donnie en una situación como esta?

De seguro él ya habría hallado la forma de hacer funcionar esa cosa... ¡mejor! Ya habría vuelto a casa.

Se sentó, descorazonado y agobiado. Luego miró otra vez a su alrededor.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, la que estaba junto al extraño instrumento que adornaba aquella pared. Se detuvo ante ella y la miró; no funcionaba igual que las de afuera que con sólo acercarse se abrían solas; pensó que quizá sería como la de la habitación, pues vio que el doctor pulsó un botón en especifico para poder abrirla. Miró la puerta e instintivamente, su brazo derecho se levantó y su mano se posó a un costado de la misma, pulsando así el control que, de manera imperceptible, se hallaba sobre la pared, esta se abrió de inmediato y Leo se sorprendió de aquel acto que había hecho de manera prácticamente inconsciente; supuso entonces que el cuerpo había reaccionado por costumbre. Al abrirse la puerta, dejó ver un pequeño armario.

El muchacho suspiró con decepción, esperaba encontrar algo que le fuera de más ayuda. Pasó sus manos por las prendas que yacían ahí colgadas, una serie de uniformes de pantalón negro y camisas doradas, pero también algunas de un color azul brillante y otros que parecían de gala por lo elegante de la tela y el diseño. El chico torció ligeramente el gesto; era extraño, ahí no había ni una sola prenda femenina. ¿Acaso el Capitán no compartía la habitación con su mujer?

Al retirarse del armario la puerta se cerró; ahora el chico se acercó a la otra, la que se hallaba en el extremo derecho de la habitación. Buscó en la pared y encontró el mismo control casi imperceptible, esta se abrió en el acto.

Esta daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño; en un extremo estaba la ducha, en otro un inodoro, todo de un diseño peculiar. Justo frente a la puerta por la que él entró, en la pared de enfrente, había otra puerta, el muchacho pasó y la abrió con curiosidad.

Esta daba a otra habitación de la misma extensión que la primera con una cama individual... Era raro... ¿sería el cuarto de la esposa del Capitán? Si así era le pareció muy frío, sobre todo tratándose de una joven tan amorosa como parecía ser ella, pero quizá era cosa de los protocolos de ese equipo, quien sabe.

Incómodo por haber entrado a la intimidad del cuarto de aquella dama, se regresó al baño que obviamente ambas habitaciones compartían; cerró la puerta tras de él y notó de reojo el lavamanos al otro extremo del recinto, sobre este yacía un espejo. Se acercó con curiosidad, pues hasta ahora no sabía realmente que aspecto tenía.

Y al verse quedó impactado.

¡¿Este era el Capitán de esa enorme nave?! (pues aunque llevaba poco de recorrerla no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de que era gigante), ¡Pero si era un chiquillo! No es que él fuera un adulto, pero ese chico no tenía ni treinta años, ¿cómo demonios se volvió Capitán?

Aunque ahora entendía como es que se hallaba casado con una mujer tan joven, por un momento creyó que se hallaba en el cuerpo de un asaltacunas.

Regresó a la habitación, la puerta del baño se cerró detrás suyo. Sin saber qué hacer ahora, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, apoyando su cabeza en la mano y mirando todo, desanimado.

Tenía que hallar la forma de regresar a su cuerpo y a su hogar, pero también debía descubrir lo que los Kraang planeaban; si seguían en ese mundo... época... o lo que fuera, no podía dejarlos así, podrían intentar convertir todo aquello en otra dimensión " X".

Debía averiguar todo cuanto pudiera y eso sólo lo conseguiría fuera de la habitación. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir... Sólo esperaba no encontrarse al doctor y a ese... "hipo - lo que sea" al rondar por los pasillos.

Abandonó la habitación con cautela, mirando a su alrededor, temeroso de hallarse al médico de a bordo al doblar cualquier esquina.

Igual que la vez primera, cuando quiso hablar con el sobreviviente del carguero; su plan presentaba un inconveniente, el de no saber a donde dirigirse.

Siguió andando, muchos que lo veían se detenían, se cuadraban ante él y seguían su camino cuando él ya había pasado. Leo les saludaba de la misma forma, no muy seguro de si así debía hacerse, pero hasta ahora había funcionado. Continúo su camino hasta que en uno de los pasillos apareció una gran puerta doble.

Intrigado, se detuvo ante ella, pensando si aquel lugar podría guardar algo que pudiera darle alguna idea u orientarlo sobre como proceder. Se acercó más a ella, pregutándose si se abriría sola o debería buscar algún interruptor. Para su fortuna, con sólo ponerse frente a ellas,las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Con algo de duda, ingresó en aquel salón, el cual era enorme; tenía varias mesas de diversas longitudes; unas largas y rectangulares como para muchas personas, otras más pequeñas, cuadradas, para grupos más reducidos; todas con sus respectivas sillas dispersas en todo el lugar. Prácticamente no había nadie, salvo dos oficiales de camisa dorada, igual que la suya, sentados al otro extremo del recinto en una de las mesas cuadradas. Uno de ellos parecía un niño, con su cara muy blanca y rizos rojizos que acentuaban sus rasgos juveniles, quizá era alguna especie de aprendiz, pensó Leonardo al notar que bien podía, si acaso, ser uno o dos años mayor que él y sus hermanos.

El otro era un hombre de cabellos negros y cortos, japonés a juzgar por sus rasgos; mayor que el muchacho pelirrojo, seguro su superior, pensó Leo. Ambos se hallaban sentados a cada lado de la mesa y miraban con interés algo puesto sobre ella. Pensando que ahí no encontraría algo que pudiera servirle, Leo dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir.

— ¡Kapitánn!

— ¡Jim! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leo al escuchar que le hablaban, se detuvo; se giró lentamente y miró a ambos jóvenes. El pelirrojo le miraba con asombro y preocupación; el mayor compartía la sorpresa y preocupación de su compañero, pero con el extra de un dejo de severidad en su rostro; la misma que Donnie solía presentar en el suyo cuando alguno de sus hermanos solía hacer algo que no debía, en detrimento de su salud.

— ¡Deberías estar descansando! El doctor McCoy se enojará mucho contigo si te ve merodeando por ahí.

Así que ese médico gruñón se llamaba McCoy, por lo menos aquello ya era un aliciente, ahora sabría como dirigirse a él para no levantar más sospechas, pensaba el muchacho. También notó como aquellos dos, a diferencia de los que había encontrado en el camino, no se cuadraban ni se conducían tan estrictamente, de hecho, pese a que uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, le había llamado por su rango, se notaba que aun así había cierto grado de familiaridad y confianza entre ellos y el Capitán de la nave, lo cual podría serle útil para lo que necesitaba. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

— Lo sé... es sólo que, no puedo... no logro relajarme ahí encerrado sin hacer nada. — Replicó, y en cierto modo, lo que decía era verdad.

Los semblantes de ambos chicos se relajaron, incluso los dos sonrieron.

— No tienes remedio, pero te entiendo, además no pareces tan enfermo como pensamos que estarías, quizá Leonard exageró un poco. — Repuso el japonés. — Bien, siéntate, te ocultaremos aquí, así el doctor no podrá encontrarte.

— ¡Gracias! — Leo, animado, se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas sobrantes ubicada en uno de los lados de la mesa. Por instinto miró sobre esta, viendo por fin lo que aquellos observaban con tanto interés. Ante ellos había un tablero cuadrado, color de bambú, dividido en varios cuadros grandes; Leonardo lo reconoció en el acto. — ¡¿Shogi?! — Exclamó, gratamente sorpréndido al ver el tablero del llamado "juego de los generales" o "ajedrez japonés". Splinter solía jugarlo, de hecho les había enseñado a los cuatro las reglas y modo de juego para así tener con quien jugar, sin embargo ni Rafa, Mickey o Donnie habían o logrado interesarse, entenderle o apasionarse por ello; sólo Leo se había convertido en un digno oponente de su padre sobre el tablero, lo cual los llevaba a tener extrañas, pero bienvenidas sesiones que bien podían durar horas.

— Sí, "Karu" me está enseñando.— Replicó el más joven con una sonrisa. — Quierro conocerr otros tipos de ajedrrez, no sólo el bi dimensional y el tridimensional.

— Entiendo. — Dijo Leo... aunque sólo entendía la mitad. Por lo visto en aquel mundo no sólo existía el ajedrez común y el shogi, sino también... ¿uno tridimensional? No imaginaba como podía ser eso, pero seguro sería algo que a Donnie le encantaría, pues si bien su hermano no gustaba del juego de generales, sí era un experto en el ajedrez clásico ya que solía patear los traseros virtuales de varios amigos suyos en línea.

Por otro lado, aquella breve respuesta por parte del pelirrojo le dejó claras algunas cosas; número uno y la más obvia, el chico era ruso; no sabía si eso le sería de mucha ayuda, pero era mejor que no saber nada; número dos, el japonés tenía algún nombre terminado en "Karu", no era ese su nombre, lo sabía bien porque ese en sí no era un nombre propio; ahora, si quería aparentar normalidad ante esos dos chicos le convendría adivinarlo preferentemente a la primera, así quizá sería más fácil averiguar lo demás.

— Bien, Pavel, recuerda, esta vez tú serás el "sente".— Decía Sulu, refiriéndose al que inicia la partida mientras colocaba sus piezas sobre el tablero; Chekov hacía lo propio, tomando el ejemplo de su compañero. — Y el fin es el mismo que el del ajedrez tradicional, es decir, casi el mismo, capturar al rey reinante del contrario, ¿entendido?— Finalizó, diciendo esto un poco más para Jim que para Pavel ya que consideraba que él no estaba al tanto del juego.

— Da (sí) — Repuso el pelirrojo en su idioma. — ¿Y la apuesta?— Agregó con una sonrisita, terminando de colocar sus piezas.— Serría mejor si aceptarrás la apuesta.

— De acuerdo, hecho. — Respondió el japonés. — Pero no creo que logres vencerme aún.

— Soglasno! (¡De acuerdo!) — Exclamó en un susurro alegre y observó sus piezas con seriedad, decidiendo cual sería su primera jugada. Leo también observaba, en espera del primer paso del muchacho.

El juego inició con una tímida jugada de parte de Pavel moviendo un peón, que hizo que Sulu esbozara una sonrisita y moviera a su lancero para tomarlo desprevenido quedándose con la pieza. Aquello hizo emitir un gemidito de decepción al ruso y negar con la cabeza a Leonardo, quien desde que vio que el chico posaba sus dedos sobre la tablilla ya estaba pensando que era una mala idea.

El juego continúo con el mismo talante en los siguientes minutos, tras los cuales Pavel perdió dos peones más y un lancero. Concentrado, miraba fijamente el tablero, llevando sus dedos a la tablilla que representaba al general de plata.

— ¡No! — Exclamó Leo con discresión... o la más que se podía tener estando en una mesa pequeña y muy cerca de ambos jugadores. Pavel giró el rostro para mirarlo al tiempo que Sulu, extrañado, levantaba la mirada de sus piezas para enfocarla en su Capitán. Leo se inclinó "discretamente" hacia Pavel y este hizo lo mismo, escuchando lo que este le susurraba. Tras oírlo se separó un poco de él.

— ¿Estás segurro?

— Sí, seguro. — Respondía el, ahora rubio, mirando con confianza al pelirrojo; este volvió a mirar al tablero, tomo la pieza marcada como el "caballo del árbol Katsura" y lo movió siguiendo las indicaciones de Leo; en breve la pieza de Pavel había tomado el lancero de Sulu.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! — Exclamaba el japonés ligeramente enfurruñado, mirando al tablero y luego a ambos chicos que reían y se felicitaban mutuamente.

— Zamechatel'nyy! (¡Maravilloso!) ¿Tienes más jugadas como esa?

— Cientos.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando juegas Shogi?

— Hay cosas que no sabes de mí... Hikaru. — Repuso Leo, aventurándose con el nombre del chico (el único que él consideraba, podía ser); al no recibir una mirada de extrañeza ante el nombre, pero sí más enfurruñamiento por parte del japonés y una clara risita del ruso, Leo supo que había acertado.

El resto del juego siguió así, con Leo aconsejando por lo bajo a Pavel que poco a poco ganaba terreno contra Sulu e incluso llegaba a promocionar sus piezas, lo cual en el shogi significaba darles más ventaja. Este hacía lo posible por defender las suyas, o más que nada a su rey reinante, pero pronto se vio acorralado incluso por sus propias piezas pérdidas ante Pavel. Tras unos angustiantes minutos para el japonés, el ruso terminó por tomar a su rey con una gran sonrisa.

— Tsumi, Hikaru-san. (Jaque mate, señor Hikaru) — Dijo Leo, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento mientras que Pavel celebraba alegremente. Sulu suspiró derrotado, mirando fijamente a su Capitán.

— Me has tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que jugabas shogi... Ni qué hablarás japonés.— Añadió extrañado, Sulu. — Tendrás que presentarme a quien te enseñó.

— Sí... quizá algún día. — Replicó el muchacho, pensando que quizá se había excedido un poco.

— Hazukashi! (¡Qué vergüenza!) Sin embargo,no fue justo... Pavel debía ganar esto por sí solo.

—¡No estarrás retractándote de la apuesta! ¿O sí, Karu? — Exclamó Chekov, inclinándose sobre el tablero, plantando sus manos en él y mirando a Sulu con ojos de cachorro; el japonés se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

— Sabes que no, Pavel, la cumpliré como quedamos. En nuestra próxima licencia te llevaré a conocer el monte Osore[2]. — Agregó con una sonrisa, ganándose que Pavel se inclinará aun más hasta llegar a su rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios, algo a lo que el japonés correspondió. Leo por su parte, un poco sonrojado, desvió la mirada para no ser entrometido.

Bien, ese dato se añadía a los pocos que tenía; no se hallaba en otro mundo, bien aventuraba que seguía en su mismo mundo o que por lo menos ellos venían de la tierra por el shogi, los idiomas y el monte Osore... y esos dos chicos eran abiertamente una pareja, cosa que le parecía impresionante. Bien, dejando eso de lado, ahora por lo menos sabía que sólo se hallaba a varios años de su tiempo, pero en el mismo mundo... ya era algo.

— ¡Gracias, Kapitánn!— Exclamó el chico volviendo a su asiento y sacando a Leo de sus pensamientos.— Quierro aprenderr a jugarr bien el shogi, perro está vez me vino bien la ayuda.

— Fue un placer, Pavel. — Replicó con una sonrisa. Viendo que era el momento oportuno, agregó. — Esto me ha ayudado también, me hacía mucha falta relajarme y dejar de pensar por un momento en todo lo que ha pasado.

— Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte en sí. — Habló Sulu mientras recogía las piezas de shogi y las guardaba en su caja. — Si las cosas no estuvieran tranquilas y en calma allá afuera, Scotty no habría permitido el cambio del grupo Alfa en el puente.

— Lo sé. — Mintió Leo, fingiendo naturalidad y tranquilidad mientras ataba cabos. Ok, entonces ellos o al menos Sulu (ya que seguía pensando que Pavel debía ser un cadete en entrenamiento), era del equipo que manejaba la nave; lo entendía porque gustaba de leer sobre historia y usanzas militares, tanto japonesa como del resto del mundo y eso le daba cierto entendimiento sobre el glosario interno de un barco o submarino... o en este caso una nave, al parecer se manejaba de la misma manera, por lo tanto sabía que el puente era el lugar de comando y para mantener una constante vigilancia sobre este se preparaban dos grupos, el Alfa y el Beta. — Pero aún todo esto me preocupa... El carguero, el prisionero, el dilitio... y los Kraang, con todo eso no pueden pedirme que me encuentre tranquilo.

Bien, había arrojado su única carta, un anzuelo que esperaba el chico japonés mordiera. Sulu miró a Leo y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Es comprensible, pero por ahora estamos prácticamente barados, Jim. La energía residual de la explosión aun no ha pasado; no quedó nada del carguero o los restos de su tripulación, por lo que no hay nada que rescatar y si lo hubiera, no se podría implementar el plan de rescate hasta que todo pasara; tampoco podemos comunicarnos con la base de la Flota, pues las comunicaciones se encuentran interrumpidas debido a la interferencia y también por eso el comandante Spock no puede ser teletransportado al Enterprise. Tenemos que esperar hasta que esta pase y entonces todos los sistemas puedan funcionar al cien por ciento sin riesgos. Tomando en cuenta esto, aún así, todo se halla tranquilo y Scotty está haciendo un gran trabajo, así que lo único que puedes hacer por ahora es descansar, te hace falta.

— Entiendo. — Respondió el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Poniéndolo de esa manera, quería decir que por ahora no podía intentar mucho a riesgo de cometer un error que, aunado a esa energía residual de la que hablaba Hikaru, le pusiera en riesgo no sólo a él y su misión privada, sino también al personal de la nave... Quizá por ahora debía hacer caso y tomarse las cosas con calma hasta que supiera que podía proceder sin peligro.

Sólo quedaba esperar, esperar mientras aun fingía que ahí no pasaba nada y que él seguía siendo Jim, el Capitán de esa nave que por lo visto se llamaba "Enterprise"; debía admitir que el nombre le agradaba, le hacía pensar en grandes sueños, empresas que para otros parecerían imposibles de llevar a cabo y que sin embargo ahí podían lograrse; era como una señal de esperanza... o por lo menos así quiso verlo; aunque también tomó nota de lo otro que mencionó Hikaru en su lista, la "teletransportación" del comandante Spock a la nave, el cual se hallaba también barado por lo de la energía residual; el doctor McCoy había mencionado algo similar, aunque él había dicho algo sobre un duende... ¿Qué tendría que ver una cosa con otra? No lograba comprenderlo, pero deseaba poder estar en casa antes de que ese comandante y el duende volvieran, pues el primero bien podría ser el primer oficial de aquella nave si sus conocimientos no le fallaban y le daba la impresión de que toparse con él podría significarle problemas.

— Sólo hay algo que no comprrendo, Kapitánn. — Agregó Chekov, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Leo esperaba que lo que fuera a preguntar fuese algo que él pudiese responder. — ¿Qué es eso de... Krrraang?

— Los Krang. — Repuso él, aliviado porque era algo de lo que podía hablar. — ¿Realmente nunca han oído de ellos?

— Leí algo en un muy viejo libro de historia, en la primaria. — Dijo Sulu. — Y eso porque en cierto modo compete a mi país.

Leo le miró intrigado, preguntándose como los Kraang tendrían algo que ver con Japón, ¿es que ocurriría algo en el futuro que él debiera saber? ¿Los Kraang se atreverían a atacar en Japón por evadirlos a él y a sus hermanos? Bueno, era obvio que si eso llegara a ocurrir ellos no se detendrían en Nueva York e irían a darles caza ya sea en Japón o cualquier otro lado del mundo.

— Recuerdo que decía que los Kraang eran seres de otra dimensión, intentaron la conquista de la tierra muchísimo antes del primer contacto; de hecho, fue en parte culpa de ellos que los Vulcanos decidieran prolongar tanto su aparición ante los terranos.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó Leo sin querer; interesado en lo que comentaba Sulu ya que de lo último obviamente no tenía idea.

— Ya que lo mencionas... crreo haberr leído algo sobrre eso, aunque he de admitir que la historria no es precisamente mi fuerrte, además, la mayor parrte de las cosas imporrtantes ocurrierron o fuerron producidas en Rusia, así que me enfoqué más en otras árreas.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó Leo, mirándolo con extrañeza, preguntándose si se trataba de alguna broma privada que él desconocía.

— Seguro, Pavel. — Sulu soltó una risita, luego miró a Leo. — ¿Pero a qué viene eso de los Kraang?

— Habían algunos en el carguero... Los vi... los vimos cuando estuvimos ahí.

— ¡¿Estás seguro?!

Leo asintió, Sulu y Chekov lo miraban en silencio y luego se miraron entre ellos.

— Es extraño, ¿estás consciente de que este sería el primer avistamiento de esas criaturas en lo que va de más doscientos años?

— ¡¿Doscientos...?! ¡¿Dos siglos?! — Exclamó Leo con sorpresa, inclinándose hacia el frente y sosteniéndose de la base de la silla. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba; era obvio que por lo avanzado de toda la tecnología que lo rodeaba debía estar en un futuro lejano... Pero no pensó que pudiese ser tanto; los números puestos así con franqueza, le intimidaban haciéndole sentirse diminuto y aún más pérdido. Sulu asintió con la cabeza sin hacer mucho caso del asombro de su Capitán.

— Desde sus intentos de invasión, jamás se les volvió a ver. Si en realidad están aquí... habrá que dar aviso a la Flota.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero hacer! — Exclamó Leonardo, feliz por haber conseguido algo. Supuso pues que dando aviso a la Flota, teniendo refuerzos con tal equipo como lo era el Enterprise y probablemente otras naves iguales, la amenaza Kraang sería desterrada más fácil y rápido que como hacían ellos en su época, y deshaciéndose de los Kraang, entonces él podría enfocarse en resolver el otro dilema, el más complicado de los dos que tenía entre manos: el regreso a su época y a su cuerpo correspondiente.

— Pero como te he dicho, la energía residual de la explosión impide toda comunicación por lo que deberemos esperar. — Siguió Sulu. — Vaya... realmente no puedo ni imaginarlo... ¡Kraangs en esta época! ¿Son tan feos como dicen los libros de historia?

— Aún más, créeme. — Replicó Leo, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla mientras su mente divagaba de regreso a los Kraang, la invasión y se preguntaba si aquellos libros dirían exactamente como fue que dejaron en paz a la tierra.

— Bien, ya casi es hora de cenar, sería bueno ir al comedor. — Interrumpió Sulu sus pensamientos. — ¿Vienes con nosotros? Con un poco de suerte el doctor McCoy siga en la bahía médica y puedas comer sin que te regrese a tu habitación.

— Eh... sí claro, seguro...

— ¡Perfecto! Vamos. — Dijo sonriente el japonés, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Chekov y Leo. Los tres salieron del salón con rumbo al comedor.

Leo se sintió un poco descorazonado; no había avanzado mucho en lo que a arreglar su problema se refería, pero por lo menos tenía algo que lo animaba, el hecho de que Hikaru concordaba con él sobre dar aviso de la amenaza Kraang. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, esperar a que esa onda de energía se dispersara; con un poco de suerte tal vez eso también influyera en lo que le había ocurrido para poder volver a su hogar, o quizá, como mínimo, pudiera hallar la manera de comunicarse a casa y así tener apoyo para volver... eso, o por lo menos tendría el consuelo de escuchar a sus hermanos y saber que se encontraban bien, en su hogar.

Los tres avanzaron por los pasillos rumbo al comedor. Sulu y Chekov iban conversando con él, tratando de distraerlo de aquellos problemas que había dicho, le aquejaban y no le permitían relajarse. Leo agradecía eso no sólo porque se notaba que la intención de ambos era la de hacerle sentir mejor, sino porque toda aquella charla ayudaba a que su escenario fuera más comprensible y pudiese desenvolverse con mayor naturalidad en lo futuro.

Iba escuchándolos atentamente cuando de pronto, en medio del pasillo, algo llamó su atención. Dos personas de rojo se hallaban a la distancia, un hombre y una mujer de hecho; ambos estaban abrazados ; él rodeaba la cintura de la joven con sus brazos, aferrándola muy cerca de su cuerpo y ella le rodeaba el cuello, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de dulzura, terminando aquello en un dulce beso entre los dos.

Aquello habría sido normal y no habría presentado mayor problema para el muchacho... si esa chica no hubiese sido la misma joven morena que le visitó en la enfermería, la esposa del Capitán.

Leo se quedó helado, de pie en medio de sus dos acompañantes y mirando fijamente a la pareja con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso justo ahora?! ¡Al hombre cuyo cuerpo estaba usando le estaban siendo infiel justo en sus narices y ahora él tendría que manejar toda esta locura!

La chica abrió los ojos al separarse de los labios de aquel hombre que se hallaba de espaldas a Leo y los otros, de modo que la chica les miraba de frente. Al ver a Leo, El rostro de la joven se llenó de sorpresa y horror.

— ¡Jim! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¡Yo...! — Musitó Leo... ¡¿Qué podía decir?! En estos momentos se hallaba más que confundido y en cierto modo descorazonado. Aquella chica parecía buena persona, pero estaba engañando a su esposo y él se encontraba en ese momento en medio, de alguna forma era como si le hubieran engañado a él también porque la atención que ella había presentado en la enfermería... bueno, ahora resultaba ser una mentira. ¿Qué debía decir y como debía reaccionar ahora?

— No podía descansar, ya sabes como es. — Respondió Sulu en su lugar de manera relajada. La chica cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; al mismo tiempo, el hombre con el que se besaba se giró para encararlos. Leo quedó sorprendido, era el hombre pelirrojo de la enfermería, aquel que llamaban Scotty.

— Capitán, que gusto verlo mejor, pero aun debería descansar. No se preocupe por la nave, todo está en orden, ya me he hecho cargo; salí del puente por un pequeño asunto en ingeniería, pero todo está perfecto,no tiene que apresurarse a volver.

— Eh... sí, gracias Scotty... ¿se puede... se puede saber entonces... ustedes dos?

— Hey, no puedes culparme por aprovechar este rato que mi esposo ha salido del puente para saludarlo; dado que mi turno acabó hace rato y él aun sigue, tendré que pasar la noche sin él, danos un respiro.

— ¿Su... digo, tu... tu esposo? Sí, claro... él es tu esposo... sí, no hay problema, es decir, no soy un insensible, no voy a separar a los enamorados.

— Gracias, Jim, pero igual volveré al puente; hasta que el doctor McCoy no diga lo contrario, tú no puedes regresar; pero no te preocupes, como te dije, todo está bajo control.— Agregó Scotty empezando a caminar de espaldas, deteniéndose sólo para besar de nuevo a Uhura y luego retomando su camino.

— Sí, gracias Scotty... te veré luego. — Murmuró, quedándose pensativo.

— No tienes remedio, James Kirk. ¿Se puede saber por qué no te cuidas como se debe? — Le reprendió Uhura con seudo molestia.

— Oye, está con nosotros, no va a pasarle nada malo. — Replicó Sulu con una sonrisa. La joven los miró de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Ustedes? Ustedes son un par de consentidores que no suelen enfrentarlo y lo dejan hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Perro, bueno... él es el Kapitánn, puede hacer lo que quierra.

— Eso no nos ayuda Pavel.

— Jim, ¿estás bien? Estás muy callado.

— ¡Eh...! ¡Sí! Es sólo que... me fui por un momento.- Agregó, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Uhura también sacudio su cabeza de manera negativa mientras reía.

— No tienes remedio. Iban al comedor, ¿verdad? Será mejor que vaya con ustedes, son capaces de dejarle comer nueces, fresas o alguna de esas otras cosas que le hacen daño.

— ¡Claro que no! — Protestó Sulu, tratando de fingir indignación, aunque la risa no se lo permitía. Nyota rodeó el brazo de Leo con el suyo y los tres siguieron el camino al comedor.

El muchacho se hallaba si bien aun confundido, por lo menos más relajado. Había creído que esa bella joven era la esposa del Capitán... su esposa en este momento, pero tras esto sentía un peso menos de encima porque no tendría que fingir con alguien que conocía a Jim tan íntimamente (ahora entendía porque no había señales de alguna mujer en el cuarto del Capitán), y si bien era obvio que este era un hombre casado, no quería decir que su esposa se hallara en aquel lugar también, si no, ya la habría visto. Fue obvio que se confundiera por la forma tan solícita de comportarse de la joven en la enfermería, pero tomando en cuenta como eran todos con él, ya ahora no le extrañaba. Bien, por lo menos podía respirar tranquilo; no había actos de infidelidad que tuviese que afrontar ni esposas con las que lidiar, por ahora, en ese áspecto, se hallaba a salvo.

La noche cayó en el planeta Nuevo Vulcano, la reunión de Spock con el Alto Consejo había terminado varias horas atrás.

Spock se encontraba en el hogar de su padre. Le habían avisado desde el centro de control espacial del planeta que se había suscitado una explosión de energía iónica cuyo residuo aún no terminaba por disiparse, por lo que tanto las comunicaciones como los sistemas de teletransportación o navegación se veían interrumpidas y canceladas por ahora. Según los cálculos de los científicos Vulcanos, era probable que se disipara pronto; sin embargo eso lo dejaba barado como mínimo por esa noche; con un poco de suerte a la mañana siguiente pudiese volver al fin a la Enterprise.

Sarek, el padre de Spock, había invitado también a Selek esa noche para que les acompañara a cenar. La noche estaba resultando demasiado tranquila y silenciosa, en especial porque Spock simplemente no había querido comer nada y se había retirado de la mesa desde muy temprano.

Había pensado ir a su habitación, pues Sarek le tenía una de fijo para cuando se dieran esas situaciones de visita por parte de su hijo y su esposo; pero al final los pasos del joven Vulcano lo encaminaron al balcón de la casa; desde ahí se podía ver el cielo abierto y la enorme luna brillante en lo alto. Spock se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia arriba.

Cuando se había suscitado la explosión iónica él prácticamente la había sentido, ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de que los científicos del centro de control le hubiesen dado aquel aviso, él ya estaba al tanto de eso.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Jim se había visto comprometido por aquella explosión. Debió estar en el momento en que todo ocurrió porque sintió su mente, un lejano llamado y después la nada.

Y eso era lo que más le angustiaba; aunque su rostro se mostrara tan impasible como siempre, en sus ojos podía leerse la enorme preocupación que le carcomía por dentro. Sin comunicaciones por la energía residual, no podía llamar a la Enterprise y pedir informes sobre su esposo y para empeorarlo todo, los intentos por contactar con su mente le habían dado siempre el mismo resultado.

¿Qué podía significar aquello? ¿Que Jim estaba...?

¡No! No era eso, Jim no estaba muerto, si él hubiese muerto en esa explosión...

Pero ¿y si así fuera?

— Cómo suelen decir en la tierra... Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Spock se giró encontrándose con Selek, la versión anciana de sí mismo. El semblante relajado del mayor presentaba incluso una serena y tranquila sonrisa, algo inusual en la gente de su raza. Spock jamás comprendería como, si era una versión adulta de sí mismo, se hallaba casi siempre sonriendo o por lo menos no presentaba la reticencia común entre los suyos (la suya de hecho) para expresarse de tal manera.

No... sí lo comprendía, esa serenidad y la casi eterna sonrisa en el rostro de su versión mayor se debían a Jim. Lo sabía porque lo había visto muchas veces, como este sonreía sólo por y para Jim, y de hecho él mismo se había descubierto a sí mismo en tal posición,sonriendo cuando despertaba por las mañanas y encontraba al rubio acurrucado en su pecho, o cuando lo miraba a lo lejos y se abstraía en su contemplación.

— Nunca he encontrado la lógica en esa frase. — Replicó, aun deseando reservarse sus inquietudes, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo. Selek se acercó, deteniéndose a un lado suyo, riendo suavemente.

— Lo sé, no trates de encontrarle la lógica, es imposible. Pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo rodeado de humanos, inevitablemente te acostumbras a sus expresiones. — El anciano se giró levemente, mirando a su yo joven. — Estás preocupado por Jim.

— Afirmativo. — Replicó Spock, tratando de disfrazar la angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su voz, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo. — La explosión... él... estuvo en el momento en que se dio esa explosión.

En el rostro de Selek se reflejó la misma angustia que pasaba su versión más joven. Miró al cielo y respiró profundamente.

— Entiendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, de pronto Spock golpeó con el puño la baranda de piedra del balcón. Selek le miró, tranquilamente.

— ¡Debí imponerme... ir en su lugar! — Soltó Spock en un lapso de debilidad que hizo echar por tierra su actitud reservada y lógica, pues obviamente había hablado más el esposo Vulcano que el Comandante; el que considera su derecho a hacerse escuchar y obedecer por su ilógico esposo humano que el que debe obedecer las órdenes de su oficial superior.

Selek, contrario a lo que Spock esperaba escuchar, soltó una leve risita. El joven Vulcano se giró a mirar a su versión mayor.

— Lo siento, es sólo que... — Rió de nuevo para luego soltar un suspiro. — Cuando has decidido unir tu vida a la de James Tiberius Kirk debes hacerte a la idea y armarte de mucha paciencia. Quizá debí prevenirte sobre ello.

— Perdón... no lo comprendo. — Replicó el más joven con total extrañeza y confusión. — ¿Hacerme a la idea de qué?

— De que Jim siempre se pondrá en la línea de fuego, siempre se sacrificará por todo mundo y no habrá poder humano... o Vulcano, que le haga cambiar de parecer.

— Entiendo... de hecho lo sé, es sólo que...

— Sí, es inevitable querer protegerlo incluso de él mismo; pero es el Capitán de la Enterprise, uno de los oficiales más osados de la Flota y uno de los humanos más ilógicos del universo.

Spock suspiró.

— Pero también es el katra más perfecto y maravilloso del universo, el corazón más humano, la mente más hermosa... es inevitable amarlo pese a todo y es por eso que debes armarte de paciencia.

Spock suspiró, su yo más anciano tenía toda la razón, él mismo había llegado a esa conclusión cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de JIm.

— No he logrado contactar con él... su mente... es como si se hubiera desvanecido, como si se encontrara lejana, bloqueda... casi inexistente. — Selek volvió a mirarlo; ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. Spock miró de nuevo a su versión mayor con la angustia ahora sí reflejada en su rostro. — Temo que él esté...

— No está muerto. — Replicó Selek, mirando hacia el frente del balcón.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Aún eres joven, tú y Jim, aun son jóvenes y tienen mucho que aprender sobre su vínculo, aun están descubriendo lo perfecto y sólido que este es. Pero por experiencia puedo decirte que si él hubiese muerto, tú en este momento lo sabrías con seguridad. No sólo lo temerías, no lo intuirías, lo sabrías sin lugar a dudas. La pérdida de tu otra mitad, de tu alma gemela, es algo que deja un vacío tal que es imposible llenarlo jamás; es como recibir un golpe directo y muy potente en lo más íntimo de tu ser y que te deja casi sin fuerza y vives el resto de tu vida física por inercia, por que si tu cuerpo logra sobrevivir lo más lógico es que sigas, aunque te sientas en una eterna convalecencia.

Selek guardó silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Spock le miraba fijamente.

— ¿Así fue perder a tu T'hy'la?

Selek asintió.

.— En el momento en que murió sentí el golpe, el dolor y luego el vacío... un vacío que sigue ahí y que jamás podré llenar, mi katra sólo se completará de nuevo cuando llegue mi momento y pueda reunirme con Jim.

Spock bajó la mirada y luego se giró hacia el frente. Selek le miró de nuevo.

— Ya lo perdí una vez... la sensación... pensar en no volver a verlo...

— Tú lo has dicho, lo pasaste una vez, conoces la sensación y eso fue antes de unir sus katras y consumar el vínculo; no estás experimentando lo mismo ahora; si él no estuviera vivo experimentarías eso aumentado por un infinito número de veces.

Spock miró a su mayor con pena. Pensar que él había pasado por una sensación tan horrible como la que él experimentó, y peor aun, sin poder revertirlo como él tuvo la fortuna... simplemente no podía ni imaginarlo.

— Entiendo tus temores, pero no debes preocuparte. — Siguió Selek. — Jim está vivo, eso puedo asegurartelo; es probable que esté pasando un predicamento, pero está vivo. Mañana podrás volver a la Enterprise y cerciorarte por tí mismo; pero por ahora, es mejor que sigas la lógica y descanses o procures hacerlo. El aliciente que necesitas para ello es que Jim aun se encuentra con vida, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Gracias. — Replicó Spock después de unos segundos, mirando a su otro yo el cual le correspondía con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas. Era verdad, pese a la angustia que experimentaba, no era la sensación de terrible pérdida y vació que había sentido aquella ocasión; Jim debía estar bien, pero en un predicamento, o como diría McCoy "un día normal en la vida de Jim" y eso a comparación de la alternativa en cierto modo era... mejor. Respiró profundamente y tras despedirse de su versión mayor se retiró a su habitación. Si Jim lo necesitaba lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarse, meditar y encontrarse en condiciones óptimas para poder ayudarlo.

Jim, escoltado por los chicos, regresó a la habitación de Leonardo.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de descubrir que había ido mal en su intento de comunicarse con su esposo. Seguía firme en la idea de que bien podía deberse a la conmoción y que tal vez, como Donnie tanto insistía, le hacía falta descanso; sin embargo le era complicado el simple hecho de pensar en relajarse cuando había tantos problemas que resolver.

Los Kraang, el dilitio en un siglo que no tiene ni idea de su existencia, la posible mezcla de este con tecnología o química alienígena desconocida y ya ni mencionar el cambio de cuerpo, que a estas alturas debía ser el menor de sus males; los tres primeros temas ya eran suficientes para quitar el sueño a cualquiera, mucho más para evitarle un concienzudo descanso.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Donnie al verlo tan ensimismado. Jim levantó la mirada y trató de sonreírle.

— Claro... sólo pensaba, eso es todo.

— No debes hacer eso. — Intervino Mickey mientras arreglaba la almohada de la cama de Leo. Al dejarla en su lugar, Rafa y Donnie que llevaban a Jim apoyándose en ellos, lo acercaron y le hicieron sentarse. — Eso es malo para la salud.

— ¡Ah! ¿Así que por eso tú simplemente no lo haces, Mickey? El misterio ha quedado resuelto. — Respondió Rafa con sorna, logrando que Donnie y hasta Jim esbozaran una sonrisita. Miguel Ángel dio un respingo y miró a su hermano mayor con expresión enojada.

— ¡Yo sí pienso!

— Sólo que lo haces con moderación. — Agregó Donnie

— ¡Exacto! ¡Oye!

— Ya, déjenlo en paz. — Dijo Jim, riendo levemente sin poder evitarlo, pues Rafa y Donnie también lo hacían y la verdad, la cara de puchero de Miguel Ángel era tan graciosa que simplemente habría que ser Vulcano y tener un dominio total de las emociones para poder pasarla por alto. — No lo molesten por ser pequeño.

— ¡Gracias, Leo, tú sí me entiendes! — Exclamó el chiquillo, abrazando fuertemente a Jim y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho con cariño. Jim, un poco abochornado, atinó sólo a devolver suavemente el abrazo.

— De acuerdo, él sí te entiende, pero ahora debe descansar, ¿está claro? — Insistió Donnie al tiempo que Miguel Ángel lo soltaba, lo cual aprovechó la tortuga de morado para recostar al mayor en la cama y luego arroparlo con cuidado.

— Sí... Gracias... — Susurró Jim, realmente conmovido por la dulzura y diligencia con la que todos lo atendían. Por un momento se acordó de Sam, su hermano mayor; recordó aquellos días antes de que se fugara de la granja, cuando veía por él y lo procuraba de esa manera; sin embargo aquello cambió drásticamente, Frank les había hecho la vida imposible a ambos y su hermano decidió irse sin más, largarse, dejándolo a su suerte. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

— Leonardo... ¿Te sientes bien?

La voz de Donatello lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de la tortuga, mirándole fija y angustiosamente, a pesar de que trataba de parecer sereno. Miguel Ángel y hasta Rafael le miraban desde sus lugares con aprehensión. Jim sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

— Estoy bien, disculpen, no quería preocuparlos.

— Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

— ¡Rafa!

— Lo siento, era broma. — Replicó la tortuga, arrastrando la silla del escritorio de Leo y colocándola al pie de la cama.

— ¿Se... se van a quedar aquí? — Balbució Jim al ver lo que Rafael hacía. El de rojo se sentó en ella usando el respaldo para apoyar los brazos; Mickey volvía a ocupar el lugar que usó cuando le ayudó con las lagunas mentales y Donnie tomaba asiento junto a la cama.

— Así es, debemos vigilarte; no sólo porque te da por ignorar mis instrucciones, sino porque hay que revisarte durante el sueño, es parte del tratamiento médico.

Jim los miraba con dulzura; debía admitir que aquella preocupación fraterna le agradaba.

Y debía admitir que envidiaba esa parte de la vida de Leo. Es verdad que ahora era feliz con su familia, la tripulación del Enterprise; tenía un esposo maravilloso, amigos increíbles (McCoy era casi su hermano) y mucha gente grandiosa a la que consideraba una parte importante de su vida, desear más podía sonar ambicioso de su parte; pero nadie podía culparlo por lamentar que su situación familiar co sanguínea estuviese tan dañada como lo estaba y aunque era consciente de eso y normalmente procuraba no darle importancia a ese hecho, nada le hacía pensar más en ello que el ver el cariño incondicional de esos muchachitos hacia su hermano. Suspiró pensando en aquel chico. Debía, a como diera lugar, encontrar la forma de volver a su cuerpo y que el muchacho volviera al propio, ya no sólo por querer estar con Spock y los suyos, sino porque aquel niño debía estar, si bien no asustado tomando en cuenta lo que sabía de él como guerrero, si ansioso y preocupado por sus hermanos y por querer estar de vuelta con ellos.

El problema para su plan en este momento residía en que tal vez en el lugar de la explosión habría alguna pista que pudiese serle útil y lo mejor sería ir a revisarlo, pero con los chicos vigilándole de esa forma, sería complicado escabullirse.

No obstante, él era un maestro en cuanto a fugarse de noche se trataba; no en balde Frank aseguraba su puerta y ventanas constantemente por órdenes de Winona, la madre de Jim; todo aquello sin éxito pues eso no evitaba que el muchacho se saliera de juerga por la noche y no volviera a casa en días. Claro, evadir cerraduras y a un hombre ebrio en la sala de estar no era lo mismo que escabullirse a tres ninjas perfectamente entrenados; pero aun así quería mantener la confianza de que podría lograrlo. Si no, jamás lograría arreglar todo ese entuerto en el que se hallaba metido.

Decidido, echó a andar la primera etapa del plan de escape, el básico en el que se cimientan todas las fugas nocturnas; fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, dándoles la sensación de que el sueño por fin lo estaba venciendo hasta que por fin "se quedó dormido". Al fingir que yacía profundamente en el sueño, escuchó los murmullos de los chicos que, con toda la discresión del mundo, procuraban hablar entre ellos sin molestarlo. Frases como "por fin se durmió", "ya era hora" y "espero que esto le haga bien" llegaron a sus oídos pues aún permanecía alerta.

Esperó varios minutos, entreabriendo los ojos de vez en cuando y con mucho cuidado para observar a los chicos. Le estaba costando trabajo sólo fingir que dormía porque, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, más el hecho de hallarse en aquel lugar tan cálido y confortable, invitaba dulcemente a perderse en ese sueño que sólo estaba fingiendo; pero hacerlo habría sido terrible para su plan; eso significaría que llegaría la mañana y con menor razón podría salir hasta el muelle, debiendo esperar de nuevo a la noche y a evadir la vigilancia; serían horas pérdidas y él no podía darse ese lujo.

Después de otro rato, al volver a entreabrir los ojos notó que Rafael dormitaba, Donnie aún leía un libro que traía consigo y Mickey cabeceaba recargado en la pared de su lugar. Esperó otro poco y al fijarse tanto Rafa como Mike yacían dormidos, sólo Donatello aún tardaba en caer.

¡Era increíble el aguante de ese chico! Jim estaba comenzando a desesperarse; si Don no se dormía de una vez el que iba a terminar durmiéndose era él. Luchó de nuevo con su propio cansancio y se apoyó en su propio orgullo. No iba a poder más un chiquillo que él, con años de experiencia de pasarse las noches en vela por andar de juerga y luego por el estudio.

Y por suerte esa experiencia y viejo aguante le sirvió. Pronto vio que Donnie yacía en su lugar con el libro colgando de sus manos. Jim se incorporó de la cama con sumo cuidado, tratando de que esta no hiciera ruido con el movimiento, había que decir que en eso obtuvo entrenamiento también en sus juergas, cuando debía abandonar la cama de un hotel antes de que el fulano o fulana de turno se despertara primero y que le era sumamente raro y nuevo escabullirse hasta la puerta de la habitación sin llevar su ropa en las manos.

Logró abandonar el cuarto con cautela. Bien, no había sido tan difícil como él pensó; bueno, después de todo los chicos no dejaban de ser tres pequeños jovencitos a los que los hechos de las últimas horas también les estaban pasando factura. Se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose de pronto en el camino; dio media vuelta y se encaminó al laboratorio de Donatello; habían algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y estaba seguro de que ahí las hallaría.

Con cuidado revisó los muebles y estanterías del lugar, procurando no hacer ruido y moverse lo más rápido posible. Pronto dio con lo que buscaba, un contador geiger. Era parecido a un control remoto, pero más ancho y alargado; obviamente no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a los que se usaban en su era, pero lo identificó gracias a sus propios estudios e interés en antigüedades. Luego buscó en un armario ubicado al fondo del laboratorio. Alguien que tenía un contador geiger debía tener un traje antiradiación.

— ¡Eureka! — Exclamó en un susurro. Tomó el traje y una mochila que se hallaba en el escritorio, metió todo en ella, más una lámpara de mano que yacía en el escritorio y tras colgarsela al hombro se dirigió a la salida.

Salió de la guarida y corrió por el largo túnel de la alcantarilla; se sentía nervioso y ansioso, ya que se encontraba en terreno inhóspito y desconocido; sin embargo se concentró en tomar todo como lo dictaba el reglamento, ya que bien podía aplicarse a esa situación. Debía pasar desapercibido entre los nativos, por lo que debería moverse lo más sigilosamente posible ocultándose de la gente; buscaría un lugar que no había visto antes, pero que obviamente no pasaba desapercibido y eso era mucho más de lo que podía pedir cuando en ocasiones anteriores se encontró en terrenos inexplorados o zonas enemigas. Sólo debía llegar al muelle y buscar el lugar donde esta situación tan extraña había iniciado para el joven líder de aquel equipo extraordinario.

Se acercó a la primera escalerilla que encontró, sobre de esta se hallaba una tapa de drenaje. Subió por la escalera y abrió un poco la tapa; esta daba a mitad de una calle por lo que tuvo que cerrar de prisa antes de que un auto que se aproximaba directamente a él, le pasara por encima.

Suspiró y comenzó a descender de nuevo, preguntándose por cual de todas esas tapas podría llegar al lugar más cercano al muelle. Al tocar tierra miró hacia el frente, sopesando que camino debía seguir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jim dio un salto al escuchar aquella vocecita que tan conocida le era ahora; se giró lentamente y se encontró con Miguel Ángel que yacía detrás suyo con los brazos cruzados y poniendo su mejor gesto de severidad.

— Eh... Mickey, yo...

— Si Donnie se entera se enojará mucho contigo.

— Lo sé... lo sé, pero... No puedo dormir, ¿vale? No me siento tranquilo, no sabiendo que los Kraang siguen allá afuera. — Dijo Jim suspirando pesadamente; podía parecer que mentía, pero en cierto modo también era cierto; gran parte de su preocupación eran esas criaturas y el material peligroso que tenían en sus manos.

— Te entiendo... Pero aún necesitas descanso; Donnie dijo que por ahora no debías estresarte.

— ¡Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero mírame, ya estoy estresado! Soy un manojo de nervios y no me sentiré tranquilo mientras esos tipos sigan por ahí con esas cajas... Si esperamos más tiempo podría pasar algo grave, ¿crees que puedo relajarme así?

— No, ni en un millón de años. — Replicó el muchachito descruzándose de brazos y llevando la mano a su mentón, pensativo.

— Entonces, ¿entiendes por qué tengo que hacer esto?

— Sí, poniéndolo así, lo entiendo.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamó Jim, dispuesto a seguir.

— Y yo iré contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es muy peligroso!

— ¡Por favor! — Soltó el chico con extrema tranquilidad. — Eso nunca me ha asustado; ¿por qué habría de detenerme ahora? Además, si sabes que es peligroso y que Donnie exigió que descansaras, ¿no crees que entonces no es correcto que vayas solo?

— Sí, lo sé, lo entiendo pero...

— Entonces no se diga más, está será una misión de dos. — Añadió alegremente, empezando a andar por el largo pasillo. Jim, vencido, no tuvo más que suspirar y seguirlo.

Mickey llegó hasta cierto punto en los túneles, después de andar por varios pasillos y dar unas cuantas vueltas, encontrando así otra tapa más del alcantarillado. Jim lo siguió por la escalerilla y ambos salieron en un callejón. Alzó la vista y vio la escalera de emergencia de uno de los edificios que conformaban el callejón, Mickey ya se hallaba subiendo por ella. Jim comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo.

Al llegar a la azotea del edificio pudo ver mejor la zona. El río Hudson no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí. Mickey se encontraba cerca de la orilla de la azotea, en dirección hacia el muelle.

— Ya estamos cerca, esa era la última alcantarilla más cercana al muelle.

— ¿Entonces... seguiremos desde aquí?

— Así es, hermano. — Repuso el niño relajadamente.

JIm se acercó a Mickey y observó. Si trataban de ir por tierra era más probable que los vieran.

— ¿Cómo háremos eso?

Mickey lo miró con extrañeza y luego se echó a reír.

— ¡Por favor, Leo! ¡No puedes estar tan mal! Lo haremos como siempre.

— ¿Cómo... siempre?

Mickey asintió, en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa; luego se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Booyakasha! — Exclamó el muchacho pegando el salto desde esa orilla y llegando limpiamente a la azotea del siguiente edificio. Jim lo observó perplejo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón y la boca en el piso. — ¡Vamos, Leo, es tu turno!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pretendía que pegara un brinco desde ese lugar hasta allá como él?! Ok, en su juventud... bueno, aun actualmente estando a servicio de la Flota, cometía locuras como saltar de un auto en movimiento, o de una nave a otra por medio de un motor personal de propulsión; era divertido, era alocado, el tipo de cosas que siempre le gustó hacer y era obvio que saltar de un edificio a otro no significaba nada en cuestiones de situaciones de riesgo que hubiese experimentado antes.

Pero aquí habían factores a tomar en cuenta que no debía olvidar.

En aquellas ocasiones sus saltos habían sido de máquinas en movimiento a tierra o a otras (el auto de Frank, sus pases de la muerte de un auto a otro sólo por diversión o por irse de juerga con el chico del otro auto), es decir, pese a que la velocidad era máxima, la distancia, en su opinión, era mínima y no la sentía como un problema.

Y estaba el hecho de que en su adolescencia le importaba muy poco el riesgo o simplemente ya tenía todo calculado. Actualmente sus motivaciones solían ser más importantes y profundas que la promesa de una noche divertida con otro chico; al invadir la nave de Marcus la motivación de evitar un ataque mortal contra la Enterprise bien valía el riesgo incluso de su propia vida, eso no lo amedrentaba. Pero en este momento se hallaba en un cuerpo que no era el suyo y debía cuidarlo para su dueño.

¿Qué ocurriría si fallaba y lo lastimaba de gravedad? No sólo lastimaría a aquel niño, sino que perjudicaría toda la historia, ahí estaría su efecto mariposa.

No, no quería correr un riesgo en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, no podía arriesgarse con la vida e integridad física de un niño que aún tenía mucho por hacer y vivir.

— ¡Leo! ¡¿Estás bien hermano?! — Mickey se veía muy preocupado. Ok, ahora sus reservas estaban asustando a alguien más... Eso sí que era curioso; en su vida diaria su arrojo le ganaba las riñas de su esposo y los gritos iracundos del doctor McCoy, aquí, su reserva estaba consiguiendo la expresión más angustiosa que había visto en el rostro de ese niño, ¿quién lo diría?

Miró discretamente a la orilla y sus alrededores. No había nada que sirviera de enlace; ningún tablón, barandilla o algo que pudiera usar de puente. Vio que Miguel Ángel parecía presto a regresar... ¡No! Si volvía lo haría volver a la guarida y entonces tendría que esperar. No, no podía darse ese lujo, no podía esperar.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó y Mickey se detuvo en el acto. Suspiró y retrocedió unos pasos; tendría que jugarséla si quería lograr su cometido. Se preparó, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para empezar a correr; se detuvo después de hacer amago de comenzar la carrera, respiró profundamente, se dio ánimos el solo, volvió a respirar profundo e inició la rápida carrera.

Al ver que se aproximaba a la orilla no dudó, pegó el salto de la forma más potente que pudo. Atravesó la larga distancia que separaba a ambos edificios, pero apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de la corniza de la siguiente azotea con las manos; quedó colgando de esta, agitado y nervioso.

— ¡Leo! — Exclamó Mickey, asustado, acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a subir hasta que le tuvo arriba por completo. Jim se sentó en la azotea, agitado y con la mano en el pecho.

— Quizá sea mejor volver. — Dijo Mickey, mirándolo con preocupación.

JIm miró hacia atrás y sonrió al ver la gran distancia que había cruzado. Debía admitirlo, había sido divertido. Luego miró a Miguel Ángel, aun con la gran sonrisa en los labios.

— Claro que no, estoy bien, sólo fue... fue un lapsus, pero ya estoy bien, andando. — Dijo, levantándose del piso, sacudiéndose y dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la azotea, seguido por Miguel Ángel.

Corrió hacia la orilla ahora sin pensarlo mucho; dio el siguiente salto y esta vez llegó limpiamente al siguiente techo. ¡Era increíble! Al hacerlo de esa forma, Jim se dio cuenta de algo que no había meditado; la memoria muscular de ese cuerpo. Leonardo estaba tan bien entrenado y acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividades, que simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera natural, lo único que Jim tenía que hacer es simplemente no pensarlo demasiado. Mickey, al verlo correr y saltar con la naturalidad de siempre se sintió más aliviado y desistió de su idea de devolverlo a la guarida.

No tardarón en llegar al último edificio, aquel mismo en el que hacía varias horas, habían observado el ingreso de los Kraang en aquella bódega.

— ¿Esa es? — Inquirió Jim mirando la bodega abandonada y oscura. Mickey asintió.

— Esa misma, ¿la recuerdas ahora?

— Sí. — Mintió Jim. Mickey se apoyó sobre la corniza con la intención de saltar; Jim al verlo lo detuvo con la mano del brazo. — ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Jim abrió la mochila que llevaba consigo ante la mirada curiosa de Mickey... la cual se convirtió en de total extrañeza al verle sacar aquel aparato.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un contador geiger. — Repuso el muchacho echando a andar el aparato. — Si hubo una explosión de radiación debemos saber que tan contaminado está el lugar antes de acercarnos.

— Ah... ¿y con eso se sabe?

— Sí, Mickey, con esto se sabe.

— Oh, ya... sólo hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

Jim dio un respingo... Ok, lo había vuelto a hacer, la había vuelto a regar; pero esta vez había justificación, no sabía que Mickey le seguiría, además, era totalmente necesario. MIró el contador, este no marcaba nada; ok, hasta ahora todo iba bien, ya le explicaría al chico más tarde con lo primero que pudiera inventar.

— Es seguro. — Repuso bajando de un salto hasta el piso del muelle; Mickey lo siguió.

Jim continuó con el contador encendido, acercándose con cuidado a la bodega. Nada, el contador no recibía señal alguna. Miró de nuevo la bodega y torció el gesto.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué háremos ahora?

— Habrá que entrar, revisar el interior de esa base.

— ¡Entonces vamos!

— Espera, no podemos ir los dos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

— La misma razón, puede haber radiación allá abajo.

— Entonces tú no puedes ir tampoco.

Jim abrió la mochila y sacó el traje ante la mirada perpleja de Mickey.

— Muy listo... y muy injusto también.

— No sabía que me seguirías.

— No sabía que vendrías aquí, si me hubieras dicho te habría acompañado.

— Si te lo hubiera dicho habrías intentado impedirme venir.

— No si me lo hubieras explicado.

Jim guardó silencio, sintió que una venita empezaba a punzarle en la cabeza; se preguntaba si él habría irritado de la misma forma a Sam cuando eran niños, pues ese muchachito empezaba a recordarle a sí mismo varios años atrás.

— Esperame aquí, no tardaré mucho. — Dijo, poniéndose el traje.

— ¿Por qué mejor no soy yo el que se pone el traje y baja a la base?

— ¿Sabes usar un contador geiger?

— Eh... no... Pero tú tampoco y sin embargo lo estás usando.

Jim le miró con seriedad.

— Ahora vuelvo, esperame aquí.

— De acuerdo. — Replicó el muchachito, vencido, llevándose los brazos detrás de la nuca.

Jim dio un salto y subió al techo de la bodega, llegando al tragaluz por el que según el relato de Miguel Ángel, habían ingresado en aquel lugar, haciendo ahora lo mismo.

Al caer en el interior volvió a accionar el contador geiger; este nuevamente no mostraba señal alguna. Observó el lugar, el agujero por donde se hallaba el ascensor que llevaba a la base; seguía abierto, tal y como lo habían dejado los hermanos, supuso. Se acercó a él con el contador que nuevamente permaneció quieto.

Descendíó por aquel túnel hasta llegar al ascensor que se había quedado atorado en el fondo, sacó la lámpara de mano y la encendió, bajando del ascensor e internándose en los túneles de la base.

Jim miró el contador, durante todo ese trayecto siguió sin arrojar nada. Pronto llegó al gran salón en el que se hallaba el dispositivo del portal fundido y el resto de la maquinaria Kraang.

El muchacho quedó absorto. Se hallaba ante otro pedazo de leyenda,una zona que ni los arqueólogos más osados podrían imaginar con pisar. Aquello hacía vibrar su vena historiadora, fanática de las antigüedades y de aquella historia en particular; pero debía centrarse, actuar como Capitán más que como "fanboy" y seguir con lo que había venido a hacer.

Miró el contador, este apenas daba pequeñas señales de radiación, mínimas, prácticamente inofensivas, pero presentes al fin. Siguió alumbrando el lugar, avanzando por él y observando todo con cuidado.

No había rastro alguno de las cajas del carguero al que habían ido a ayudar; los Kraang seguramente habían conseguido llevarse lo poco que habían robado fuera de aquella base antes de la explosión.

Subió a la plataforma del portal, justo a dónde estaban los controles de este. El contador aumentó el registro de la señal, pero nuevamente a nada peligroso, sólo los últimos residuos de una radiación casi extinta.

Aparentemente, Leonardo había conseguido cerrar el portal antes de que la explosión se diera, siendo así, la mayor parte del daño se había quedado de su lado, en su época, y aquí sólo había habido un pequeño choque, un golpe tal vez insignificante, pero suficiente para que, haya sido como se dio, su mente y la de aquel chico hicieran el cambio, quizá el golpe de radiación lo había recibido mayormente el cuerpo que ahora habitaba y, extraña, pero afortunadamente, el único daño suscitado había sido ese desconcertante cambio.

Bien, ese era un problema menos; no había radiación de la cual preocuparse que pudiese afectar a la geología o biología del planeta en esa época, al menos ya era un alivio.

Pero tampoco había nada más que pudiese ayudarle. Los aparatos estaban muertos, sin energía y seguramente fundidos; eso quería decir que cualquier esperanza de contactar con la Enterprise, suponiendo que la tecnología Kraang pudiese comunicarlo a varios años en el futuro, quedaba totalmente deshechada.

Revisó todos los aparatos, negándose a la idea de rendirse, pero fue en vano, todos yacían inservibles, ninguno podría ayudarle en nada.

Tras no dejar ni un sólo rincón sin revisar, Jim retomó el camino por el que había llegado, entró al ascensor y saltando de lado a lado de la pared logró llegar a la superficie para luego salir de la bodega por donde había entrado.

— Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, Mickey. — Dijo, bajando de un salto del techo de la bodega y sacándose la careta del traje antiradiación. — Lo que pasa es que... ¡oh,oh!

Y había razón para ese "oh, oh" porque un muy apenado Mickey le esperaba en medio de un muy enojado Rafael y un muy iracundo Donatello que miraban como su hermano "convaleciente" bajaba de lo más tranquilo de aquel techo en el muelle. Jim se encogió un poco en su sitio al ver que Donnie daba un paso hacia él.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué vinieron a este lugar?! ¡Deberías estar descansando!

— Eh, sí... lo sé, pero...

— ¡¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas por tu necedad?! ¡No puedo creer que seas precisamente tú el que se esté comportando tan irresponsablemente y...!

— Ah... Donnie... — Trató de interrumpirle Rafael, pero el chico de bandana morada se siguió como hilo de media.

— ¡... mucho tenemos con el regreso de los Kraang como para que tú no cooperes! ¡A buena hora se te ocurrió ser desobediente y desconsiderado y...!

— Hey, Donnie. — Insistió Rafa sin conseguir nada, Don seguía hecho una furia.

— ¡¿Cómo es que sabes usar un contador geiger, por cierto?! ¡¿Con tantas rarezas y pretendes que no nos preocupemos por ti?! ¡Eres un...!

— ¡Don! — Fue ahora Mickey el que llamó a su hermano. Por fin, el aludido se giró a mirarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Mickey señaló hacia arriba; en la azotea del edificio aledaño y alrededor de ellos estaban apareciendo diversos grupos de Kraangdoides.

— ¡Grandioso! — Musitaron Donnie y Jim por distintas razones.

— Hay intrusos en el perímetro que se suponía no debía tener intrusos. — Dijo uno de ellos con su voz mecánica.

— Las órdenes de Kraang supremo es desmantelar la base y no permitir intrusos.

— Debemos deshacernos de los intrusos que no deberían estar en la base y desmantelar la base que debíamos desmantelar.

— Dios, que exasperantes. — Murmuró Jim.

— Ok, hermanos, ¡a patear traseros mecánicos! — Exclamó Rafa sacando sus sais, haciéndolos girar brevemente en sus manos y lanzándose al ataque.

— ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! — Exclamó Donnie. — ¡Leo no puede entrar en combate!

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Protestó Jim, indignado. Quizá no sería un ninja, pero era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Spock había comenzado hace tiempo a instruirlo en Suus Mahna [3], podía ayudar.

— ¡No es momento para necedades! — Gritó Donnie, mirándolo con enojo y sacando el control remoto del Tortu móvil, accionándolo; tras guardarlo sacó su bo. — ¡Debemos entretenerlos hasta que llegué!

— ¿Qué llegue qué?

— Entendido, hermano... ¡Booyakasha! — Soltó Mickey, lanzándose con sus nunchakus hacia el combate junto con Donnie.

Pronto los tres chicos se veían inmersos en aquella batalla; los Kraangdroides disparaban sus armas láser, llegando desde varios puntos, dejándose caer del edificio cercano. Los muchachos esquivaban lo mejor posible aquellos rayos, con una agilidad y velocidad prodigiosa, pensaba Jim, y contraatacando con sus armas, lo cual dejaba asombrado al muchacho; ver el como tres jovencitos armados con lo que muchos en el futuro considerarían "primitivo" lograban no sólo evitar salir heridos sino dejar fuera de funcionamiento a tales criaturas era algo digno de admirarse.

No en balde era una de sus historias favoritas.

Y hallarse en tal situación histórica lo tenía casi extasiado; pero otra vez debía controlarse y actuar más como el hombre maduro que se suponía que era que el "fanboy" declarado... Y más cuando esos disparos iban cada vez más cerca a dónde él estaba, por lo cual debió comenzar a esquivar también, confiando en la habilidad y memoria muscular de aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba ocupando.

— ¡Leo! ¡¿Estás bien?! — Exclamó Donnie mientras apaleaba a otro Kraang, sacándolo del interior de su robot.

— ¡Perfectamente! ¡No te preocupes por mí! — Respondió este a su vez, esquivando y comenzando a golpear, pues los Kraangdroides habían optado también por ir directamente contra aquel intruso que se había mantenido al margen. Bien, si acaso la memoria muscular de Leo le estaba sirviendo para esquivar los ataques, Jim no pudo usarla del todo para defenderse; su mente racional tomó en parte el control de eso y comenzó a corresponder con su propio estilo de pelea, tanto con golpes directos como con algunos ataques del refinado arte marcial Vulcano aprendido de su esposo.

Sin embargo la tropa Kraang era más numerosa y pese a que los cuatro se estaban defendiendo excelsamente, aun corrían el riesgo de ser sometidos como notó Jim cuando logró ver a los otros chicos combatiendo. Estrátegicamente este habría sido el momento perfecto para la retirada, para pedir a Scotty que los transportara de vuelta a la Enterprise.

Justo en ese momento, rugiendo de manera atronadora y aventando Kraangdroides en su camino apareció el Tortu móvil, abriendo su puerta en cuanto se estacionó.

— ¡Vamos, corran! — Gritó Donnie, deshaciéndose de otro Kraang con un golpe. Los androides aumentaron los disparos mientras que los chicos entraban en aquel auto acorazado, cerrando sus puertas en cuanto todos estuvieron a bordo.

— ¡Yo manejaré! — Soltó Rafa pasándose al frente mientras Donnie y Mickey tomaban su sitio. Jim por su parte, se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba libre, el que solía ocupar Rafa.

— Los intrusos están escapando, debemos evitar que escapen aquellos intrusos que tratan de escapar. — Soltó uno de los Kraang, haciéndose los otros de sus respectivos vehículos y comenzando a perseguirles por la ciudad.

— ¡Grandioso! ¡Nos están siguiendo! — Exclamó Donnie al ver su pantalla.

— ¡No te preocupes, puedo perderlos! — Soltó Rafa dando un volantazo para dar vuelta en una esquina.

Pero el vehículo de los Kraang les seguía muy de cerca, ese y otros detrás suyo de hecho. Rafa dio vuelta en otra esquina, aumentando la velocidad. En ese momento se oyó un disparo, venido del vehículo Kraang.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos están atacando! — Gritó Donnie.

— ¡Tenemos que responder! ¡¿No tiene armas esta cosa?! — Repuso Jim.

— ¡Claro que las tiene! ¡Pero nuestro tirador está ocupado!

— ¡Diablos! — Gritó Rafa frenando de golpe, haciendo que todos cayeran de sus asientos.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! — Soltó Mickey, incorporándose.

— ¡¿Por qué frenaste?!

— ¡Nos han cerrado el paso!

Los tres chicos se acercaron a mirar. Rafa tenía razón, se hallaban enclaustrados en medio de dos edificios, frente a ellos, a media distancia, se encontraba uno de los vehículos Kraang obstruyendo el camino, detrás de ellos, aun disparando, se acercaban cuatro vehículos más.

— ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! — Chilló Mickey aferrándose al respaldo del asiento del conductor. De repente los disparos Kraang les pasaron rozando los costados del acorazado.

— Rafa, toma tu puesto y contraataca. — Dijo Jim dejando la mochila en el piso. — Yo conduciré.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No estás bien de la cabeza! — Vociferó el de rojo, mirando, molesto y ceñudo, a su hermano.

— ¡Necesitamos atacar y yo no conozco el funcionamiento de estas armas, pero soy bueno conduciendo! — Otro disparo golpeó la van, sacudiéndola.— ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

A regañadientes, Rafael abandonó el puesto del conductor y se ubicó en el del armamento mientras Jim tomaba posesión del volante. Aunque al principio empezaba a arrepentirse de su osada decisión, pronto se sintió tranquilo pues los controles no variaban mucho a los del auto clásico de Frank, aquel que había lanzado por un barranco.

Rafa en su puesto comenzó a disparar contra los Kraang, con tan buena puntería que logró deshacerse de dos de sus vehículos. Donnie y Mickey vovieron a sus puestos y Jim hizo rugir el motor. Las logros de Rafa le permitieron echar atrás un poco el Tortu móvil, consiguiendo así un poco de espacio.

El vehículo Kraang que se hallaba al frente comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos en el momento en que los disparos de Rafa dejaran fuera de combate a los otros dos; estos comenzaron a disparar al mismo tiempo que Jim se frenaba, pero mantenía las ruedas traseras girando furiosamente.

— Eh... Leo... ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? — Balbució Donnie que estaba notando la fricción que su hermano estaba acumulando.

— Creo que lo imaginas. — Repuso, aferrando el volante para luego comenzar la marcha a toda velocidad. Los Kraang al frente se frenaron al ver que aparentemente el Tortu móvil se les iba encima; Rafa continuaba disparando a los que tenían atrás y Jim pisó a fondo el acelerador.

El Tortu móvil con toda aquella energía acumulada pasó por encima del vehículo Kraang como si este fuera una rampa, volando después por los aires. Donnie gritó de horror, Rafa de la impresión y Mickey lo estaba gozando de lo lindo.

— ¡Vamos a chocar! — Gritó Donatello pues al caer a tierra y con la potencia que llevaban sería fácil estamparse contra el edificio más cercano; pero al tocar el suelo Jim dio un volantazo y siguió el camino como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Sigue disparando! — Le gritó Jim a Rafael quien no tuvo necesidad de oírlo para hacerlo, pues los dos vehículos restantes más el que acababan de saltar ya comenzaban a seguirles sin parar su ataque.

— ¡Debemos perderlos y volver a la guarida... pero sin que nos sigan! — Gritó Donnie para hacerse oír sobre el rugir del motor.

— ¡Señor Chekov, deme una ruta!

— ¡¿Quien?! — Inquirió Mickey dando un salto en su asiento por el ajetreo.

— ¡Digo... Mickey! ¡Dame una ruta!

— Eh... la cuarenta y cinco... a dos cuadras de aquí a la izquierda... — Soltó el chiquillo mirando su mapa. Jim dio vuelta en la esquina indicada con un tremendo volantazo que casi voltea el vehículo, haciéndola golpear duramente el pavimento con las ruedas y seguir en la carrera.

— ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! — Soltó Donnie de un grito. — ¡Nos vas a matar!

— ¡Mickey! ¡¿Falta mucho?!

— Una cuadra... en la siguiente podrías dar vuelta y encontrar la entrada del subterráneo.

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamó JIm acelerando. Los Kraang aún los seguían mientras disparaban; Rafael atacó de nuevo y logró deshacerse de uno más.

— ¡Mickey! ¡Hay otros edificios en tu ruta! — Advirtió Donnie al ver en la pantalla que, frente a ellos había una larga fila de edificios no muy altos, en ruinas muy cerrados entre sí, lo cual cortaba el camino, para seguir sobre él y llegar a la entrada que Mickey había dicho, deberían o bien dar la vuelta por donde vinieron o avanzar a la izquiera o a la derecha, seguir un largo trecho y dar la vuelta.

— ¡Lo siento, aquí no los marca!

— ¡Sí los marca! ¡Tienes que aprender a leer los mapas!

— ¡Tranquilos, no hay problema!

— ¡¿Eh...?! ¡¿Qué... qué pretendes hacer?! — Donnie miró la pantalla, su hermano no parecía querer tomar ninguna de las rutas alternativas. — ¡Ah...! ¡Leo! ¡¿Te das cuenta que vas DIRECTO EN COLISIÓN A ESE EDIFICIO?!

— ¡Tranquilo, hay un hueco por el que cabemos!

Donnie miró la pantalla y puso zoom en la imagen del dichoso hueco: un agujero en medio de uno de ellos, reducido; daba la impresión de ser más pequeño que la vehículo.

— ¡Eso no es un hueco! ¡Por ahí no pasamos! ¡Da la vuelta!

— ¡Sí cabemos!

— ¡Da la vuelta!

— ¡Sí cabemos! — Exclamó acelerando, esquivando así un disparo y yendo directo por aquel hoyo en la estructura de concreto, aumentando la veocidad y rozando los bordes que sacaban chispazos al metal del acorazado, atravesando el interior de aquella cosa, derribando vigas podridas a su paso. Donnie, Rafa y Mickey se agarraron de donde pudieron; los Kraang, que no creían poder pasar por el mismo lugar pues la estructura caía detrás del vehículo conforme pasaba, se quedaron disparando desde su sitio mientras que ellos emergían del otro lado; lo que restaba del edificio cayó por completo en una estruendosa cortina de escobros y polvo; el acorazado siguió su frenética carrera por el camino señalado por Mickey.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó Mickey dando un salto en su lugar.

—¡ Eso estuvo genial! — Le secundó Rafa con una enorme sonrisa. Donnie, aun agitado, miraba a Leo con una mezcla de sorpresa y desaprobación.

— Bien, ahora volvamos a casa, debo reparar el Tortu móvil... ¡Y tú tienes que pasar por nuevos estudios porque obviamente no estás bien de la cabeza! — Amenazó Donnie a Jim mientras este seguía conduciendo y riendo con el corazón acelerado y la adrenaina llenándole por completo.

Apenas Leo, Sulu, Chekov y Uhura iban llegando al comedor, McCoy ya se hallaba en la puerta de este, esperándolos. Los cuatro, al verlo, comenzaron a detener sus pasos y risas poco a poco.

— Bien, bien, bien, los tres conspiradores y su abeja reina.— McCoy yacía de brazos cruzados, mirando al grupo, cuyos rostros de sorpresa eran todo un poema. — Sabía yo que debía amarrarte a la cama, Jimbo.

— Eh... Doctor McCoy, lo siento, es sólo que... bueno, no me sentía tan...

— Cansado, adolorido, aturdido, lo que sea, no creías ameritar descanso, ¿no es así? ¡Y ustedes en lugar de llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación lo traen de paseo! — Soltó el médico; su acento sureño se remarcó más, señal de que estaba verdaderamente enojado.

— ¡Doctor, es que...!

— ¡Leonard, verás, es que...!

— Doctorr McCwoy, es que el Kapitánn...

— ¡Oh, basta ya ustedes tres! ¡¿Acaso no piensan en lo que pudo pasarle por andar vagando y las consecuencias que eso tendría?! ¡Uhura, me sorprende de ti!

— Cierto, lo entiendo, tienes razón. — Replicó la aludida con pena. Ella sabía perfectamente que tratándose del bienestar de Jim o Spock por separado era como si se tratara del de uno mismo.

— Doctor McCoy, no los regañe, la culpa ha sido toda mía; no podía relajarme en la habitación y decidí... decidí ver como estaba la nave, eso es todo. — Agregó Leo, tratando de evitar que la furia sureña se volcara encima de aquel inofensivo grupo que no había hecho más que cuidarlo y acompañarlo durante aquel rato.

McCoy le miró fijamente, respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, pero no confío en ti, Jimbo, así que me encargaré desde ahora de tu descanso.

— No va... no va a ponerme esa cosa... ¿o sí? — Murmuró el muchacho, refiriéndose al hipospray con sedante. McCoy negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no! Era sólo para asustarte; sufriste una conmoción, no puedo darte químicos para dormir.

Leo respiró tranquilo, aunque un poco molesto por haber sido engañado de esa manera como un chiquillo ante una inyección. Era curioso, el que hubiese caído no le extrañó a ninguno de los presentes; quería decir que el Capitán de esa nave parecía ser tan ingenúo como él.

— ¡Anda! ¡Vamos ya, a la bahía médica! — Refunfuñó el doctor, tomándolo del hombro y haciéndolo avanzar.

— Lo sentimos Jim. — Dijo Sulu.

— Descansa, nos veremos luego. — Le secundó Uhura mientras Chekov agitaba la mano levemente.

— Que descanse, Kapitánn.

Leo se despidió de ellos de la misma forma y se dirigió con McCoy a la bahía médica.

— En serio Jim, tú no necesitas un médico, necesitas un carcelero. — Protestaba el hombre haciéndolo ingresar en el lugar y dirigiéndolo a una de las camas. — ¡Acuéstate ahí! Y más vale que sigas todas mis instrucciones si no quieres que te vaya mal.

— De acuerdo, doctor. — Repuso el muchacho subiendo a la cama que el hombre le indicaba, deshaciéndose de las botas y recostándose. Por su parte, McCoy tomó asiento en una silla cercana y se le quedó mirando fijamente como un buitre que celaba su presa.

Ante esta constante vigilancia y sin poder evitarlo, Leonardo pronto cayó dormido. No valía la pena pelear y discutir con el buen doctor, sobre todo si por ahora debía esperar para poder dar aviso sobre los Kraang y ampliar su investigación sobre como volver a su época.

Las horas pasaron, Leonardo descanso muy bien, de hecho, sólo despertaba cuando McCoy le hacía despertar, como parte de la revisión post conmoción cerebral. Salvo eso, pasó una noche tranquila, pero sin soñar nada; totalmente en blanco, a causa quizá de todo lo vivido.

El día llegó en Nuevo Vulcano. Spock se despidió de su padre y de Selek, pues le habían avisado desde el centro de control que la onda expansiva se había disipado como habían anticipado.

— ¿Serás teletransportado? — Preguntó Sarek a su hijo cuando este terminaba de prepararse para salir.

— A pesar de que la onda de energía residual se ha disipado, aun no es conveniente usar la transportadora, usaré uno de los transbordadores del centro espacial.

— Entiendo. Saluda a Jim de mi parte. — Dijo Sarek.

— Lo haré padre. — Repuso el muchacho con serenidad. Selek se acercó a él.

— Todo estará bien. — Le dijo, tranquilamente. Spock asintió, aun con el rostro sereno.

— Lo sé. — Spock levantó la mano e hizo el saludo, siendo correspondido. — Larga vida y prosperidad. — Dio media vuelta y se transportó al Centro Espacial Vulcano.

Ahí le esperaba una pequeña nave transbordadora con un piloto de a bordo. Tras los últimos registros y protocolos, el muchacho abordó la embarcación con los nervios recorriéndole aunque no lo demostrara.

A poco de haberse elevado, justo saliendo de la atmósfera de Nuevo Vulcano, Spock pidió el uso del sistema de comunicación.

— Módulo uno del Centro Espacial Vulcano al Enterprise.

— Aquí Enterprise, adelante Comandante Spock. — Respondió Uhura.

— Voy de regreso al Enterprise, solicito permiso para abordar.

— Permiso concedido, Comandante. — Repuso Scotty, alegremente desde la silla, provocando la extrañeza de Spock.

— Señor Scott... ¿Dónde está el Capitán Kirk?

— No se preocupe, él está bien, Comandante; el doctor McCoy lo tiene en a bahía médica, pero no es nada por lo que deba preocuparse.

Spock se quedó meditabundo unos segundos. Era extraño... No sentía la mente de Jim, pero si estaba en a enfermería...

¿Estaría de gravedad?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo a ser dueño de sus emociones.

— Entendido, Señor Scott. Módulo uno del Centro Espacial Vulcano, fuera.

Ambas partes cortaron las comunicaciones y el transbordador llegó hasta la Enterprise, la cual abrió la puerta del hangar para su abordaje.

Al ingresar y apagar los motores, se abrió la puerta. Spock descendió, se despidió como era debido del piloto que hizo favor de llevarlo, el cual partió casi de inmediato de regreso al planeta. Por su parte, Spock se dirigió directamente a la bahía médica.

Leo ya había despertado, de hecho, McCoy lo había despertado; lo había hecho en espaciados intervalos durante la noche como parte del seguimiento a su conmoción cerebral.

Ahora, después de que el chico se hubo levantado y arreglado, el doctor le hacía las últimas pruebas para "firmarle la salida", pasando el escaner médico por su rostro mientras revisaba las gráficas.

En ese momento la puerta de la bahía médica se abrió, Spock apareció en el umbral.

— ¡Spock! ¡Que bueno que llegas! Al fin está aquí mi relevo, ya me cansé de hacer de niñera, es demasiado para mí y no me pagan lo suficiente. — Se quejó McCoy en broma, mirando de reojo al recién llegado y enfocando de nuevo su mirada en el escaner.

Leo miró hacia la puerta; cuando escuchó aquel nombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Demonios! Él pretendía estar lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar antes de que el tan afamado y mencionado Comandante llegara, y por desgracia no lo había conseguido... Bueno, no era su culpa, no había modo de hacerlo en esas últimas horas. Ahora sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien, que no hubiese problemas.

Spock se quedó ahí, de pie debajo del marco de la puerta. Miró fijamente al chico rubio sentado en la cama que le miraba con la mayor serenidad y normalidad que podía evocar.

El semblante de Spock pareció endurecerse, dio unos pasos más con los ojos férreos, mirando al muchacho sin parpadear. McCoy dio un respingo al verlo atravesar la sala de esa forma; no era común ver al Vulcano comportarse más allá de su fría y adusta manera lógica, aquello casi rayaba en el desconcierto y de hecho, a juzgar por su semblante aún más pálido y la dureza de su mirada, casi podía jurar que estaba a punto de volverse loco de horror, furia y miedo.

— ¡Spock! ¿Qué te pasa?

Pero el Vulcano no respondió, seguía mirando fijamente al rubio. Leo le miraba con expectación, había algo raro ahí.

¿Acaso... acaso él?

— ¿Dónde está el Capitán? — Soltó Spock con dureza en la voz.

— ¡Por favor, Spock! ¿Acaso ya no te funcionan esos ojos de duende? — Refutó McCoy, sin comprender. Pero el Vulcano siguió.

— ¡¿Dónde está el Capitán Kirk?!

— ¡Está ahí, enfrente de ti, duende loco!

— No.— Espetó Spock sin quitar los ojos de encima de Leo. — Este hombre no es el Capitán... él no es Jim.

Leo se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer o qué decir ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El símbolo del IDIC. (Infinita Diversidad, Infinidad de Combinaciones), la base de la filosofía Vulcana. Originalmente la idea fue creada entre Gene Roddenberry y Leonard Nimoy, el diseño del símbolo es de William Ware Theiss.
> 
> [2] El Monte Osore (literalmente "Monte del miedo") es una región remota ubicada en la península Shimokita de la prefectura de Aomori en Japón. Según la mitología japonesa ahí se encuentra la entrada al infierno. Ahí se ubica el templo Bodai dónde se llevan a cabo númerosos eventos y festivales, el más importante de ellos es el festival Itako Taisai, celebrado dos veces al año, en el cual la gente peregrina hasta el monte para que las mediums videntes les den mensajes del más allá.
> 
> [3] Suus Mahna: Antigüo arte marcial Vulcano el cual lleva muchos años aprender.


	4. Certezas y rarezas

Capítulo IV

—¡Exijo que me diga quién es usted y qué ha hecho con el Capitán Kirk! — Exclamó Spock inclinándose un poco para quedar frente a frente con Leonardo, con los puños cerrados, la mandíbula tensa y los ojos más fríos y endurecidos que McCoy le hubiese visto jamás; cosa que le desconcertaba tanto cómo el verlo ahí, dirigiéndose de esa forma no sólo a su oficial superior, sino a su tan amada otra mitad y compañero de vida.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Spock! ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso no ves que lo tienes frente a ti? ¡Él es Jim!

—Negativo, doctor McCoy, la persona que se encuentra ante nosotros tiene el aspecto del Capitán… su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Por última vez, ¡¿Dónde está el Capitán Kirk?! — Exigió de nuevo el Vulcano mirando al muchacho sin siquiera parpadear, conteniendo el deseo de sacudirlo sólo por el gran dominio de sus emociones y porque a fin de cuentas se trataba del cuerpo de Jim y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo. McCoy miró a Spock y luego al rubio, aun sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Jim? —Soltó el médico sin quitar los ojos de encima del chico. Leonardo, un poco nervioso por la reacción de aquel hombre que a pesar de su aspecto adusto, sus ojos casi parecían echar chispas y su voz eran potente y atemorizante, suspiró vencido. Sería de necios seguir callando o intentar negar algo cuando ya se había descubierto todo (aunque aún no entendía como), y además, quizá a estas alturas era lo mejor, pues necesitaba avisar sobre lo ocurrido con los Kraang y hallar la forma de volver a casa.

Eso si es que ellos podían ayudarlo, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que no creyeran su historia.

—Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato, y no le he hecho nada a su Capitán.

— ¿Leonardo…? ¿Leonardo Hamato, dices? — Musitó McCoy frunciendo el ceño; movió la cabeza hacia un lado al tiempo que exhalaba con fuerza y llevó su mano al rostro, pasándola por sus ojos al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes con el pulgar y el dedo medio; luego se descubrió el rostro de nuevo y volvió a mirar al muchacho. —Esto es una locura… Spock, ¡esto tiene que ser una jodida locura! —Soltó el galeno, frustrado, era de la única forma en la que solía soltar palabras altisonantes como esa frente a un superior.

Spock por su parte arqueó una ceja. Obviamente conocía aquel nombre, no en vano conocía a Jim como a la palma de su mano y sabía sobre su gusto por aquella vieja historia (incluso en su cumpleaños le obsequió un libro al respecto que por muchos años el rubio había estado buscando). Aquello le hizo entender lo que McCoy quería decir con "locura", quizá el galeno estaba pensando que esta identidad que Jim había revelado era causado por lo que sea que le haya llevado a la bahía médica para empezar.

El Vulcano, sin quitar los ojos de encima del rubio, se irguió, colocando sus manos en los costados.

—Doctor McCoy, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en la misión del carguero?

—Jim y yo fuimos junto con otros oficiales al carguero; la tripulación había sido aniquilada, sólo quedaba un sobreviviente y en la bodega unas… criaturas extrañas estaban robando los cristales de dilitio que estos tipos habían robado de Zeta Alfa Gamma. Esas cosas iban armadas así que comenzaron los disparos, respondimos y un rayo… no sé de quién, si de ellos o nuestro, dio en una de las cajas transportadoras… ¡Es verdad! — Exclamó el doctor, recordando de repente. — ¡Esas cosas venían de un extraño… portal! un portal abierto en medio de la nada, por ahí escaparon. La energía interfería con la transportadora y Scotty sólo pudo llevar a unos cuantos, Jim ordenó que nos sacaran a todos y se quedó atrás… como siempre.

Los puños de Spock se cerraron, tensándose; sin embargo, el Vulcano respiró profundo.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

—El dilitio iba a estallar, Scotty consiguió sacar a Jim de ahí casi justo en el momento de la explosión.

Leonardo, que había escuchado todo con atención, cotejó esa historia con la suya. Comprendiendo poco a poco, abrió los labios con expresión de sorpresa al oír lo del portal.

—Esas "criaturas extrañas "eran Kraangdroides. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos en una de sus bases en los muelles de Nueva York. Cuando escuchamos lo de la explosión yo me quedé para cerrar ese portal, el mismo por el que llegaron hasta aquí, para evitar que eso afectara a la ciudad.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Pero… pero Jim…! ¿De qué diablos…? ¡Sufriste una conmoción cerebral, apareciste inconsciente en el Enterprise! ¡Todo eso no puede ser más que a consecuencia de eso, aunque…! Aunque no tienes daño físico aparente, según el escáner. —Murmuró McCoy al final, más para él que para los otros, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo… Aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía de qué trataba de convencerse de todas formas.

Leonardo miró al doctor y luego al Vulcano. Hizo una ligera reverencia, lo cual hizo que la ceja de Spock se arqueara de nuevo y los ojos del galeno se abrieran con estupefacción, ¡ese no era el comportamiento habitual de Jim!

—Lamento mucho las molestias que les he ocasionado, no era mi intención usurpar el lugar de su Capitán, pero no es algo que yo haya elegido hacer, se los aseguro.

—Yo sigo creyendo que tienes un buen golpe en la cabeza y quizá debo hacerte estudios más profundos y exhaustivos que…

—No hay necesidad de eso, doctor. Hay otras formas de averiguar si todo esto es verdad. —Le interrumpió Spock. McCoy le miró con sorpresa y molestia entremezcladas.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No te estarás refiriendo a ese "mambo jambo" Vulcano! ¿Por qué ustedes quieren arreglarlo todo con eso?

—Le aseguro que la fusión mental es todo menos un… "mambo jambo", doctor.

—Eh… disculpe… ¿de qué están hablando? —Balbuceó Leo mirando a uno y otro de manera alternativa, sin entender si aquello de lo que hablaban era algo por lo que debía preocuparse.

Pero Spock se adelantó hacia él extendiendo una de sus manos sin decir nada más. Normalmente le explicaría el procedimiento e incluso pediría permiso, pero en esta ocasión era la mente de su esposo la que se hallaba en juego y los nervios y el miedo, por muy controladas que estuviesen sus emociones, le tenían al límite aunque no lo demostrara.

El Vulcano colocó sus dedos en los puntos de fusión del rostro del rubio. Leonardo, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, considerando que enfrentarlo sería una pésima idea, optó por quedarse en su lugar y esperar a ver qué sucedía.

Pronto la mente de Spock se internó en la del joven con total facilidad y la destreza de alguien instruido de modo que su percepción extra sensorial estaba muy desarrollada. Leo, impresionado, pudo sentir la invasión de aquella presencia ajena que atestiguaba los pensamientos que atravesaban por su mente en ese momento con total naturalidad. El joven se serenó y haciendo uso de su control mental, ganado con el arduo entrenamiento y la constante meditación, respiró profundamente, se relajó y dio acceso a la mente vulcana para que constatara por sí mismo su historia, haciéndole ver que él no era un enemigo y que lo que había ocurrido fue fruto de un extraño accidente y no de alguna mala acción de su parte. Creando un avatar de sí mismo, de su forma real dentro de su mente, Leonardo guió al Vulcano por entre cada uno de los pasajes que consideró que eran importantes y que él debía saber; tanto del accidente en la base Kraang, sus hermanos, sus luchas con aquel grupo alienígena, quienes eran y que intenciones tenían en base a lo que él y sus hermanos habían averiguado en sus constantes encuentros con ellos y de paso un poco de su propio pasado para que pudiera conocer más del ser que le hablaba directamente sin tapujos y con honor.

Spock salió de la mente de Leonardo abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa. Miró al chico, relajando más su semblante y quedándose sin palabras unos segundos; después, respiró profundamente e hizo una reverencia ante el muchacho.

—Le suplico que disculpe mis acciones, Leonardo Hamato- san, pero entenderá que en esta situación era mejor cerciorarse.

—E… está bien, señor, no tiene porqué disculparse, yo soy el que… bueno, usted sabe, lamento haberme hecho pasar por su Capitán, pero no tuve otra alternativa, creí que nadie me creería, de hecho, pensé que tampoco me creería ahora.

—Un momento. —Interrumpió McCoy las cortesías mirando a uno y a otro. — ¿Estás… estás diciendo que en realidad este chico no es Jim?

—Doctor McCoy, vengo afirmando eso desde que ingresé en la bahía médica. —Replicó el Vulcano secamente, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

El doctor miró a Leonardo fijamente, con la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad entremezclada en su rostro. Leo lo miró y repitió la reverencia hecha a Spock.

—Lo lamento, doctor, no quise engañarlo, quizá debí decirle todo desde un principio, pero habría creído que era a consecuencia del accidente.

— ¡Válgame Dios! —Murmuró el doctor llevándose la mano a la frente. —Ya me extrañaba que Jim se portara tan educadito. ¿Quiere decir que el estúpido de nuestro Capitán se encuentra en…?

—En el cuerpo respectivo del señor Hamato en el Nueva york del siglo veintiuno, doctor. —Repuso Spock, girándose un poco para mirar a McCoy con reprobación por aquella forma de referirse a su esposo. Aunque era obvio que sabía que el doctor había hablado con todo el cariño que sentía por el rubio, aún era incapaz de comprender como los insultos se relacionaban con el cariño y viceversa.

—Sí, sí, eso es grandioso. —Replicó el doctor. — ¿Y se puede saber cómo demonios vamos a traerlo de vuelta y a devolver a este muchacho a su hogar?

—Aunque yo también quisiera saber eso. —Interrumpió Leo de repente con algo de timidez. —Antes de pensar en cómo puedo volver a mi mundo y traer al Capitán con ustedes, debemos dar aviso a la Flota Estelar. Esos Kraangdroides… quizá tengan una base aquí o algo parecido, un puesto de avanzada, y sería mejor investigarlo antes de que comiencen una invasión en su tiempo como lo han intentado en el mío. Sería un riesgo irme sin asegurarme antes de qué es lo que traman o si hay que detenerlos y siendo que actualmente parece que nadie conoce nada sobre esta raza, quisiera primero ser de ayuda antes de marcharme.

Ambos le miraban fijamente, algo que cohibía al muchacho, aunque no se amilanó y se mantuvo firme en su lugar, devolviéndoles la mirada con serenidad. McCoy miró a Spock de reojo.

— ¿Estás seguro que no podemos conservarlo?

— ¡Doctor McCoy!

— ¡Ya, ya! Era una broma; estos duendes verdes y su nulo sentido del humor.

—Señor Hamato, si fuese usted tan amable de seguirme por favor. — Dijo Spock con total serenidad, dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar para que este lo siguiera. Leonardo lo miró, no sin antes percatarse del curioso detalle de las orejas del hombre, terminadas en punta de una forma, obviamente, no común en los humanos… Aunque si tomaba en cuenta que en su época estaban de moda las modificaciones corporales y había gente que se ponía cuernos o se partía la lengua a la mitad para parecer serpientes, tal vez no debía sorprenderle tanto ver a un hombre con orejas en punta.

Aunque Spock no parecía del tipo de personas que se hicieran esa clase de barbaridades por "moda", de hecho, parecía un hombre demasiado serio, estoico, casi insensible…. Entonces sus orejas… ¿Sería alguna mutación? Bueno, se hallaba a dos siglos del suyo y las mutaciones que se iniciaron en su época bien pudieron haber evolucionado hasta ese punto, era una posibilidad

Pensar que la humanidad pudiese haber evolucionado era un aliciente que le daba esperanzas. Siempre se preguntaba qué sería de los mutantes, como él y sus hermanos, en el futuro; pues era obvio que por ahora la gran mayoría no pasaban de ser anomalías creadas por los Kraang y muy a menudo temía que aquella inestabilidad del mutágeno, la cual parecía afectar a las creaciones de los invasores de la dimensión X pudiese ser general y que él y sus hermanos a la larga pudiesen perder tanto la razón que ahora poseían y la forma antropomorfa que sus cuerpos ostentaban; imaginar que quizá pudiesen evolucionar, quizá hasta entremezclarse con otros seres… con los humanos tal vez, le hacía tener cierta certidumbre al respecto; pensó en Donnie y Abril y se sonrió, considerando ahora que tal vez hizo mal al creer que ahí nada podía darse; pensó en Karai y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Miró de nuevo a Spock, caminando frente a él con las manos a la espalda y toda la propiedad de un Oficial, aparentemente sereno y en control. Al verlo, Leo pensaba que era la persona más ecuánime del mundo, incapaz de sentirse afectado por nada.

Pero la verdad no era así, o al menos esa impresión se llevó hace unos minutos; quizá su semblante parecía inexpresivo cuando le interrogó al entrar en la bahía médica, pero pudo notar en sus ojos y en la tensión de su cuerpo que estaba a punto de estallar, ya fuera de furia por hallarse ante un presunto usurpador o, incluso podía jurar que lo que notó en sus ojos fue… preocupación. Hasta ahora había notado que todos en esa nave tenían un gran afecto por el Capitán Kirk, pero en ese hombre parecía ir más allá, juraría que estaba a punto de gritar o volverse loco por el simple hecho de no haberlo reconocido como el Capitán.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor para aquel hombre, el Capitán Kirk era como un hermano, al menos así reaccionaría él, o incluso peor, si viera a uno de sus hermanos, pero supiera que sólo era el cuerpo y que por dentro se hallaba la mente de alguien más.

Y por cierto… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había sabido que el que se hallaba frente a él era otra persona, otra mente en aquel cuerpo y no la de su Capitán? Todos no habían dudado ni un instante en que él era Jim, pero ese hombre… le había bastado verlo sólo para darse cuenta de que ahí sólo estaba el cuerpo del Capitán, más no su mente. Ese misterio se unía al de aquel apego que parecía tener hacia su superior y que rayaba en lo poco común.

Y ya ni que decir de aquella técnica para entrar en su cabeza, simplemente algo que jamás había experimentado. Miró de nuevo a Spock, intrigado. Aquel hombre realmente era muy extraño, pero noble a fin de cuentas y pese a todo inspiraba confianza, razón por la cual estaba seguro de que podía fiarse en él para lo que viniera, quizá con suerte le ayudaría a volver a su hogar.

—Voy con ustedes. —Dijo McCoy de repente, siguiéndolos fuera dela bahía.

—Por ahora su labor ha terminado, doctor, por lo que puedo asegurarle que no es necesario que nos acompañe, ya ha hecho todo lo que podía y tenía que hacer.

—No hay ningún paciente en la bahía médica; de hecho, él sigue siendo mi paciente, por lo menos hasta que Jim esté de vuelta y aún ahí tendré que ver que todo proceda sin problemas; además… quiero saber cómo haremos para traer a ese imbécil a casa.

—Doctor, he de suponer que se refiere al Capitán Kirk, lo cual hace difícil comprender su interés siendo que hace unos minutos pretendía conservar al señor Hamato en lugar suyo.

— ¡Oh, cállate Spock! —Soltó el galeno torciendo el gesto y haciendo un ademán despectivo con las manos, al tiempo que rumiaba algo que Leo entendió como "duende de sangre verde". Aunque no lo comprendía del todo, aquello le hizo gracia. McCoy siguió caminando con ellos. — Pero dime una cosa, habrá que decirle al resto de la tripulación, ¿o no? Creo que tienen derecho a saber que su Capitán está haciendo turismo en un cuerpo prestado a través del tiempo… Eso suena tan extraño que ni yo me lo creo.

—Y eso responde a su pregunta, doctor. No considero conveniente que el resto de la tripulación esté al tanto de este lapso, procuremos resolverlo por nuestros medios; sólo lo compartiremos con el resto de la tripulación si llega a ser relevante.

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque aún no sé cómo vamos a resolver esto.

—Debo decir que concuerdo con el doctor. — Intervino Leo. — ¿Cómo podríamos resolver esto si…?

Pero el chico no pudo continuar con sus palabras, ya que en ese momento la Enterprise fue sacudida por lo que pareció ser un potente disparo. En cuanto pudieron estabilizarse, Spock corrió hacia el turbolift, seguido por Leo y el doctor McCoy. Cuando el Vulcano se dio cuenta ya iban los tres con rumbo al puente, demasiado tarde para decirle al inesperado huésped que esperara en las habitaciones del Capitán.

El Tortu móvil ingresó al túnel de la alcantarilla aun con el motor rugiendo y el metal de la carrocería resonando. Jim estacionó el vehículo y paró la marcha; las puertas del acorazado se abrieron y todos descendieron de él.

—¡Eso estuvo grandioso, hermano! —Exclamó Miguel Ángel muy emocionado al tiempo que bajaba del vehículo con un salto, yendo detrás de Jim. — ¡No sabía que podías conducir así! ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

—Eh… No lo sé… ¿por qué no se había dado la oportunidad? —Repuso Jim algo cohibido, pero sonriente; la verdad se había divertido muchísimo y la adrenalina aun le hacía retumbar el corazón y la cabeza.

—¡No importa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo!

— ¡¿Tú crees?!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Dame tres! —Soltó Mikey aún más emocionado y levantando el brazo, extendiendo su mano y contagiando a Jim que, todo sonrisas le correspondió de inmediato, chocándola con el menor entre risas y gritos de algarabía. Rafa y Donnie bajaron detrás de ellos, mirándolos con extrañeza, para luego verse entre ellos. La tortuga de morado se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que Rafa se llevaba las manos a las caderas.

—Ok, muy bien. —Interrumpió Rafael. — ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi hermano?

Al oír eso Jim se frenó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Rafael que, con gesto severo y algo amenazador (o al menos esa impresión le dio al rubio), seguía mirándolo mientras Donnie hacía lo propio con expresión suspicaz. Jim detuvo su festejo con Miguel ángel y puso la expresión más seria que pudo conseguir.

— ¿A… a qué te refieres?

—A que si hubiera sido yo el que rayara la carrocería del Tortu móvil con los escombros de un edificio a punto de colapsar por atravesarlo justamente en el medio mientras una tropa de Kraangs nos disparaba ya me habría ganado un sermón que no me lo acabaría.

Jim tragó saliva… Quizá esa era una de las razones primordiales por las que odiaba la primera directriz ¡se le daba jodidamente mal el observarla y acatarla! Ok, no era momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico, sólo debía recordar actuar más como aquel chico y si alguien conocía las personalidades (aunque a grandes rasgos) de esos jóvenes, era justamente él. Leonardo era serio, tranquilo y muy responsable; salir saltando y gritando de alegría como acababa de hacerlo justamente no era lo que se esperaría de él, no después de lo que hizo como bien le dejó saber Rafael; debía ser precavido y contenerse más.

—Eh… sí, lo sé… ¡Y jamás se te ocurra hacerlo! — Agregó, llevando una de sus manos a la cadera y señalando con el dedo de la otra en plan de "mamá regañona" o por lo menos recordando una de esas posturas "severas" que solía usar Bones cuando le llamaba la atención… ¡Dios! Aquello era un desastre, sí que la actuación no era lo suyo… ahora entendía porque siempre le daban el papel de árbol en las obras de la escuela, ¿sería demasiado tarde para alegar demencia? —Esta vez fue necesario y corrimos con suerte y tienes razón, fue una actitud imprudente de mi parte y no se volverá a repetir. —Dijo tratando de sonar más convincente, debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

— ¿Cómo tu escape a la base Kraang en los muelles? —Añadió Donnie, suspicaz, agudizando la mirada. Jim dio un ligero respingo para luego respirar profundo.

—Sí, eso también. Lamento haberlo hecho, es sólo que… bueno, hay mucho que debemos investigar al respecto, no podía estar tranquilo sin tener una respuesta, ¿lo entienden?

—Sí, lo entendemos, eso es típico de ti. —Repuso Rafael, consiguiendo que Jim sonriera para sus adentros por haber dado una. —Lo que no es típico es que empieces a portarte de forma tan imprudente. No pareces tú.

—Es verdad, ya te pareces a Rafa. —Agregó Mikey, ganándose una mirada asesina del chico de rojo.

—Ah… bueno, yo… —Jim respiró profundamente. —Lo siento, es que… después de ver que los Kraang siguen en la tierra y luego de que casi hacen volar la ciudad… No podía relajarme, temí que pudiese pasar algo peor y pensé que tal vez podría evitarlo.

—Está bien, eso lo entiendo, pero no el que actuaras solo, debiste decirnos para ir contigo. —Añadió Rafa, más sereno.

—Si lo hubiera hecho habrían dicho que no, me habrían insistido con lo del descanso, como ahora.

—Deberían darme las gracias porque no lo dejé ir solo. — Dijo Mikey, sonriendo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¡¿Darte las gracias?! ¡Lo solapaste, Mikey! — Le espetó Rafael, dándole un coscorrón. — ¡Te habríamos agradecido si en lugar de acompañarlo y ser su cómplice hubieses regresado para avisarnos!

— ¡Caray… a nadie se le da gusto!

—Suficiente, ha sido todo por hoy. —Interrumpió Donnie. — Leo debe descansar y nosotros también. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

—De acuerdo, que descansen. —Dijo Jim, dando la vuelta para encaminarse a la habitación.

—Espera un momento, no confío en ti, por lo que me quedaré contigo para vigilarte. Ustedes pueden volver a sus cuartos, conmigo bastará para cuidarlo.

—Olvídalo, entre tres se nos escapó, es mejor seguir cuidándolo todos. —Repuso Rafael.

—Oigan chicos, de veras, no es necesario que…

— ¡No digas nada más Leo, nos quedaremos contigo y eso es todo! ¡¿Está claro?!

—De… de acuerdo. —Replicó Jim. Los cuatro chicos volvieron a la habitación de Leonardo, donde Donnie hizo que Jim volviera a ocupar la cama mientras el resto se acomodaba en su sitio anterior. El rubio se sintió realmente apenado por haber incomodado a los tres chicos y haber enojado tanto al tranquilo Donatello.

Pero era obvio que la intención del rubio no había sido mala para empezar.

Jim se acomodó en la cama. Su mente siguió dando vueltas a los resultados de su expedición nocturna. Era obvio que las cajas de dilitio habían sido llevadas a otro lugar, pero ahora la pregunta más apremiante era ¿cuál? ¿En qué lugar de aquella inmensa ciudad podría encontrarse el paradero de esas cosas y del dilitio?

Bueno, es obvio que si alguien podía dar con el nuevo escondite de esas criaturas y por ende, de las cajas eran esos chicos; aunque por ahora no podía insistir en ello, no sin hacer enojar más a Donatello que ya parecía hacer un esfuerzo supremo por calmarse. Jim, recostado en la cama, abrió los ojos y miró al muchacho de la bandana morada, quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba un semblante sereno y meditabundo. El rubio se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente de aquel chico, y la verdad, la sagacidad en su mirada le inquietó.

Casi parecía atravesarlo con ella, como si pudiera mirarlo en lo más profundo, como si indagara el por qué, cómo y cuándo de cada una de sus acciones ese día. Jim cerró los ojos de nuevo. Era obvio que por ahora no podía hacer nada más y un buen Capitán debía saber reconocer cuando hacer una retirada táctica; este era el momento de la suya, es decir; si bien aún le inquietaba el paradero del dilitio y el uso que pudiesen darle los Kraang en esos momentos, aun debía observar la primera directriz y eso significaba no levantar más sospechas sobre su persona. Si no quería que aquello se saliera de sus manos debía relajarse un poco y esperar el momento propicio para reiniciar su búsqueda; por lo que, en tanto llegara ese momento no tenía otra opción más que relajarse lo más posible y descansar; después de todo, el día había sido pesado y la verdad, sí necesitaba dormir un poco.

Donnie, observaba a su hermano sobre la cama mientras los otros dos, rendidos, yacían dormidos alrededor suyo, desperdigados por el piso. Es verdad que el cansancio también comenzaba a sentirse en los músculos de la tortuga, pero su encomienda de vigilar a Leonardo, más su cerebro, no le permitían siquiera pensar en conciliar el sueño.

Es verdad que lo hecho por su hermano mayor no le tomaba mucho de sorpresa; como dijo Rafael, era típico en él el no descansar hasta completar una misión, pero lo que no era típico era esa nueva rebeldía que parecía haberse adueñado de él. Bien, entendía que la intranquilidad sobre el tema de los Kraang lo hubiese orillado a salir contradiciendo sus órdenes como médico de la familia, eso quedaba zanjado, pero había otras cosas que le hacían dudar seriamente de la salud mental de su líder de clan.

Como esa palabrota en el dojo, aquella que ni en sus peores momentos de frustración le había escuchado pronunciar a Rafael, mucho menos a Leonardo; a eso había que añadirle el contador geiger, ¿Desde cuándo su hermano sabía usar y leer un aparato como ese? Con suerte lograba usar todas las aplicaciones del T-Phone sin pedirle ayuda, ¿y ahora era casi un experto en radiación, capaz de usar un aparato y sacar lecturas sin guía alguna?

Además, su actitud en la batalla; sí, esquivó los disparos de los Kraangdroides con la facilidad de siempre, pero, a la hora del combate… bueno simplemente ese no era Leo, no en su estilo de pelea, pues juraría que no sólo le vio realizar algunas técnicas extrañas que asemejaban a la forma de atacar de un gato [1], sino que incluso lo vio lanzar ganchos derechos y "Uppercuts"[2] como cualquier boxeador… o peor, como peleador de taberna.

Y obvio, la cereza pastelera había sido aquella loca carrera, más el plus de lo que dijo dentro del Tortu móvil, aquello en lo que, al parecer, ni Mikey ni Rafa habían reparado aún.

Leo había dicho explícitamente "no conozco el funcionamiento de esas armas, pero soy bueno conduciendo".

Eso era extraño, es decir, él se había encargado de enseñarles a sus tres hermanos el uso de las armas del Tortu móvil, ¿cómo salía Leo con que no conocía su funcionamiento? Bien podría atribuírselo a la contusión, pero si eso fuera no habría estado en condiciones de salir o conducir tal y como lo había hecho.

Ahí había algo raro, algo realmente muy extraño, era como si… casi como…

"no pareces tú".

Las palabras de Rafael golpearon su memoria de repente. Sí, ni él pudo haberlo dicho mejor; ese no parecía su hermano, más bien parecía otra persona, otro ser totalmente diferente ocupando el lugar de su hermano mayor.

Sacudió la cabeza, negando. ¡Eso era totalmente imposible y absurdo! Una verdadera locura; quizá ya estaba viendo demasiados dibujos animados y programas de ciencia ficción, otro poco y empezaría a crear teorías locas como Miguel Ángel.

Sin embargo, de que ahí había algo raro, lo había, y aunque aún no podía decir con exactitud, que era, seguiría atento para averiguar si sólo era su imaginación descarriada, o en verdad ahí había ocurrido algo que requería de más que una intervención médica de su parte.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Abril y Casey llegaron a la guarida. Todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio, lo cual les extrañó mucho. Por lo regular a esa hora los cuatro chicos se encontraban entrenando o inmersos en alguna otra actividad, es más, sin Splinter debían hallarse en alguna discusión entre Rafael y Leonardo sobre qué hacer en el resto del día, practicar katas o divertirse.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Están aquí? —Les llamó Abril en voz alta, aun extrañada ante la tranquilidad que imperaba en el lugar. Casey, que se había adelantado al laboratorio de Donatello, regresó corriendo junto a la pelirroja.

— ¡El Tortu móvil está, pero se halla muy maltratado! —Exclamó con cierta alarma en la voz. — ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?

— ¡Muchachos! —Gritó la chica, esta vez con preocupación y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. La puerta del cuarto de Leonardo se abrió, lo que hizo que Abril se detuviera, aunque su expresión cambió de la inquietud a la sorpresa absoluta al ver que el que salía de ella era Rafael, estirándose y bostezando aún con señales de cansancio en el rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo? —Soltó el muchacho algo huraño con Miguel Ángel saliendo del cuarto detrás de él, presentando las mismas señales de agotamiento. —No son horas de andar gritando de ese modo.

—Querrás decir que no son horas de levantarse. —Replicó Casey colocándose junto a la pelirroja. — Van a dar las cuatro y media, ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo eso? ¿Tuvieron una pijamada y no invitaron?—Añadió, señalando a los hermanos, más ahora que Donatello y Jim se unían al grupo.

—Larga historia que se puede resumir en que los Kraang han vuelto. — Repuso Rafael. Abril y Casey dieron un respingo.

— ¡¿Por eso el Tortu móvil está así?!

— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!

—Nada grave, sólo Leo se golpeó la cabeza. —Contestó Miguelito tallándose un ojo y señalando con el pulgar al chico detrás de él. Abril y Casey, alarmados, se acercaron a ellos, con la intención de ver al ya mencionado herido, pero "Leo" les miraba casi con asombro. Jim, hallándose ante otras dos de las figuras que componían aquella leyenda, se hallaba entusiasmado, más estaba firme en su intención de comportarse como era debido.

— ¡Oh, por dios, Leo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eh… sí, sí Abril… es sólo que… fue una leve contusión, algunas lagunas mentales que aún persisten pero es todo, por lo demás estoy bien. —Susurró el chico, algo nervioso porque la joven pelirroja le observaba con insistencia.

—Si a eso le llamas estar bien. —Murmuró Rafa a un lado de Casey, este lo miró intrigado.

— ¡Es cierto! —Soltó el chico del hockey recordándolo de repente. —Vi el Tortu móvil, quedó hecho una desgracia, ¿lo hicieron los Kraang?

—En parte. —Repuso Rafael mirando a su hermano mayor de soslayo. Jim dio un respingo y carraspeó, tratando de distraer la atención sobre ese tema.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que los Kraang siguen aquí? —Soltó Abril con cierta aprensión. —Creí que después de lo ocurrido con el Tecnodromo ya no podrían sustentarse aquí en la tierra.

—Pues creímos mal. —Dijo Rafa, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, dando entender a la joven que todos habían pensado lo mismo. —Tienen…. o tenían una base en los muelles. Cuando entramos en ella se encontraban trayendo algo de otro sitio, estaban usando un portal.

—En pocas palabras, volvemos al principio. —Dijo Casey cansinamente, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

— ¿Alguna idea de donde pueden estar y que están planeando? —Preguntó Abril, incómoda ante la idea de que los Kraang pudiesen buscarla como la vez anterior.

—Ni idea.

—Leo entró anoche a lo que quedó de su base con un contador de gigas y no encontró nada. —Replico Mikey. Casey y Abril, extrañados, se giraron a ver a la tortuga de azul que dio un respingo al oír al más pequeño de los hermanos.

—Se le llama contador geiger, Mikey. —Le corrigió Donatello.

— ¿Radiación? ¿Creen que ahora pretendan alimentar a su Tecnodromo con energía nuclear? —Inquirió Abril entre aliviada y preocupada, pues la nueva perspectiva de energía Kraang tampoco era nada halagüeña.

—La verdad no lo sabemos. —Contestó esta vez Rafael.

—Aunque es muy probable… —Añadió Jim, pensativo con una de sus manos colocada en su mentón. —No lo nuclear, usar el dilitio para impulsar su Tecnodromo, pero eso significaría que deben tener alguna especie de motor de curvatura en él para poder alimentarlo con el plasma producido por los cristales en la colisión de la materia con la antimateria, pero siendo que su tecnología dista mucho de ser convencional, por decirlo de algún modo y tomando en cuenta que según sé, la física de la dimensión X y por ende su tecnología y recursos actúan de forma distinta en esta dimensión, podría ser que la materia y antimateria que ellos poseen no actúen como debiera al contacto con el cristal llevándolo a tener reacciones inesperadas… incluso podría absorber el calor de la tierra y convertirla en energía mecánica, ¡eso podría provocar…!

Jim, que había estado disertando sólo, levantó la mirada al darse cuenta del profundo silencio que le rodeaba. Los cuatro chicos y Abril le miraban fijamente, Casey incluso lo veía con asombro.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijo?!—Soltó el del hockey con una expresión de total extrañeza en la cara.

—Bienvenido al club de los que creen que Leo se volvió loco. —Replicó Rafael. —No hay cuota.

— ¿Leo… en verdad te sientes bien? — Quiso saber Abril, acercándose más a su amigo de manera solícita y observándolo aún con mayor insistencia.

—Ah… sí, bueno… si es por lo que dije sólo… sólo es una teoría. —Musitó Jim, rogando que aquello fuera suficiente, pero todos seguían viéndolo como bicho raro y Donnie le miraba de esa forma penetrante que ya había notado la noche anterior. El rubio guardó silencio esperando por algún milagro que los distrajera de lo que había dicho.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Inquirió Donatello con suspicacia, dando un paso hacia su hermano.

—Yo… yo… yo… —Balbució Jim mirando al chico con cierto temor. — ¡¿Qué sé yo?! ¿Acaso puedo saber lo que digo? Sufrí un golpe en la cabeza, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Donnie, deja en paz a Leo. —Intervino Mikey, haciendo que el corazón de Jim descansara, ya que palpitaba a mil por hora. — Ha pasado por mucho el pobrecito.

Donnie miró a Mikey, luego miró otra vez a Jim y esté esbozó una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa. La tortuga de morado enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

— ¡Ok, ok, no discutan! — Les calmó Casey. —Si su plan es usar esa cosa… en lugar de usar a Abril y si entendí algo de toda esa palabreja que dijiste es que suena a que puede estallar o algo peor, entonces hay que encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Jim, satisfecho porque ahora compartían su urgencia… quizá debió iniciar por ahí desde el principio. Tratando de enfocar ahora la atención de todos en aquel apremiante problema y de paso evadir un poco la mirada pertinaz de Donatello, abordó el asunto lo más de lleno posible. — El problema es por donde comenzar a buscar; ayer enviaron a una tropa para deshacerse de la base del muelle, por lo que ahora ya no hay nada útil ahí… de hecho ya no lo había cuando Miguel Ángel y yo fuimos a investigar. ¿Algún otro punto que pudieran estar usando ahora?

—No lo sé, nos encargamos de todos los edificios del TCRI.

—Y no creo que hayan reparado la base submarina tan pronto.

— ¡Vamos, chicos, piensen! Debe haber algún punto que hayamos pasado por alto. —Insistió Jim.

—Pues no se me ocurre nada. —Repuso Mikey, cruzándose de brazos y bufando cansinamente. Jim torció el gesto ante tal inconveniente. Habría que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Bien, entonces recorreremos las bases conocidas y los sitios posibles. Es probable que crean que al haber destruido sus edificios piensen que no volveremos ahí y usen alguno de ellos nuevamente.

— ¡¿Recorrer todas las bases Kraang destruidas?! —Soltó Mikey, horrorizado ante la tarea. — ¡Nos llevará una eternidad!

—No tenemos otra alternativa, sin un tricor… sin un radar o algo que nos permita localizar el dilitio.

—Yo podría fabricar uno, pero necesitaría una muestra de ese cristal para poder configurar el aparato. —Dijo Donatello, dejando de mirar por fin a Jim y cruzándose de brazos. —algo de lo cual, obviamente carecemos.

—Entonces no hay alternativa. —Agregó Jim con seriedad. —En cuanto el sol se oculte, iniciaremos la búsqueda.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Digo, ¿qué estás en condiciones como para hacerlo? —Intervino Abril.

—Me siento perfectamente. —Repuso el rubio con una sonrisa. —He descansado muy bien y salvo a esas pequeñas lagunas mentales, no tengo ningún problema.

La pelirroja le miró de nuevo de forma persistente, provocando que este se sintiera nervioso, aunque trataba de mantener el semblante sereno y la sonrisa relajada.

—Está bien, pero si vas a venir con nosotros tendrás que hacer caso a lo que yo diga. — Le atajó Donnie. —Para empezar te quedarás en tu cuarto y descansarás hasta que llegue la hora, ¿está claro?

—De… de acuerdo, pero ¿no sería mejor si ayudo a prepararlo todo para…?

—No, recuerda, sufriste una contusión y no guardaste el reposo debido desde un principio. Si saldrás en la noche con nosotros tendrás que descansar todo lo que puedas, ¿entendido? Así que regresa a tu cuarto.

—Está bien… Aunque no me agrada la idea.

—No veo por qué no. —Interrumpió Mikey. — ¡Sólo debes relajarte, descansar y no haceeeer nada! Prepararé el desayuno… comida… ¡Lo que sea! Y te lo llevaré en cuanto esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero quisiera ayudar… ¡Está bien, está bien, obedeceré! —Agregó al ver que Donnie volvía a mirarlo con molestia. —Gracias, Mikey. —Aceptó Jim, sonriéndole al más pequeño y regresando a la habitación como había acordado, tratando así de evitar nuevos problemas con el estricto Donatello.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta detrás de él Donnie miró a los demás.

—Vamos a la cocina, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Todos le miraron intrigados, aunque luego le siguieron sin chistar.

Una vez en la cocina, tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa. Donnie se asomaba por la puerta para ver que "Leo" no saliera de la habitación mientras que Rafa, Mikey y Casey le miraban sin entender.

—Donnie… ¿estás bien?

—Sí… —Replicó distraídamente al tiempo que echaba un último vistazo.

—Pues no parece. —Dijo Rafael a su vez. — ¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto misterio?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?

—No, la verdad yo aun no entiendo nada. —Soltó Casey, descansando ambos brazos cruzados y su pecho sobre la mesa al tiempo que se rascaba detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Qué no veníamos a desa/comer? —Preguntó Miguelito, con una sartén en una mano y un cucharón en la otra.

—Algo raro pasa con Leo. —Dijo simplemente, ocupando su lugar.

— ¿Eso? Eso no es nuevo, Donnie, ya lo habíamos notado. — Respondió el de la bandana roja, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el costado de su rostro en la mano.

—Sí, por la contusión. —Agregó Miguel Ángel.

—No, esto va más allá. — Les rebatió Donatello. —Esto no puede ser sólo por la contusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Habló ahora Casey. — Salvo a aquella palabrera rara, lo veo igual que siempre.

—Pues para empezar, eso. —Afirmó Donnie. —Sin mencionar el que sepa usar un contador geiger, y ya ni digamos su forma de conducir, no saber usar las armas del Tortu móvil o la palabrota que soltó en el dojo.

— ¿Palabrota? —Inquirió Casey con divertido y mórbido interés. — ¿Cuál palabra fue esa?

—Mierda. — Le contestó Rafael, cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. El rostro de Casey se iluminó con una sonrisa grande y un tanto boba mientras emitía una risita tonta.

— ¡Oye! ¡Genial! ¡Tu hermano se está espabilando! —Dijo, aun riendo.

— ¡Esto no es una broma, Jones! —Estalló Donnie. — ¡Algo raro le ocurre a mi hermano y lo peor es que no logro descifrar qué es!

— ¡Relájate! No creo que haya nada de malo o raro en que alguien suelte una palabra de ese tipo de vez en cuando, ayuda a soltar tensión.

—Yo coincido con Donnie. — Intervino Abril, pensativa. —Cuando lo vi… cuando me acerqué a Leo, había algo raro en él, algo extraño que no logro descifrar, es sólo que… su presencia, no era igual a la de antes.

— ¿Lo ven? — Volvió a arremeter Donatello con una sonrisa, feliz porque Abril lo apoyaba. —Ella sí lo entiende.

—Bueno, y según ustedes, ¿qué es lo que podría estar pasando con Leo? —Preguntó Jones, escarbando en su oreja y sin prestar mucho interés a lo dicho por sus amigos, lo cual consideraba no pasaban de ser paranoias causadas por el regreso de los Kraang.

—Ese es el problema, no estoy muy seguro, no podría decir con exactitud qué es lo que le ocurre. —Confesó Donnie, decaído.

— ¿Crees que algún cerebro Kraang esté controlando su cuerpo? —Soltó Mikey aun aferrando la sartén y el cucharón en las manos con cierta fuerza.

— ¿Qué dices? — Inquirió Rafael, arqueando una ceja y mirando a su hermanito con algo de exasperación.

— ¡Sí! ¡Cómo en aquella película! ¡Los invasores de cuerpos del espacio exterior! —Replicó este con emoción. — ¡Unos entes espaciales llegaban a la tierra desde una galaxia lejana e invadían los cuerpos de la gente para hacerse con el control del mundo! ¡¿Y si a través de ese portal entró otra cosa que invadió el cuerpo de Leo?!—Exclamó casi horrorizado, echando una elocuente mirada hacia la puerta, pensando en que su hermano probablemente ya se hallaba invadido por algún ente e ideando una forma de invadir la tierra.

— ¡Por favor! Esa es una tontería, los invasores de cuerpos no existen. —Espetó Rafael.

—Bueno, cualquiera diría que los Kraangs y ustedes no existen, pero aquí están. —Soltó Casey con tranquilidad, haciendo que una vena en la frente de Rafa comenzara a punzar mientras apretaba los puños, empezando a enojarse. Miguel Ángel, asustado, ahora sostenía la sartén como si se tratara de un escudo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho que estemos sufriendo una invasión, aparte de la del Kraang, claro está. —Dijo Donnie con serenidad, Con los brazos cruzados y una de sus manos en el mentón. —Por lo que tu teoría no sólo es disparatada sino improbable. Y sé que físicamente ese sí es Leo, no fue sustituido por algún Kraangdroide o algo parecido, en sí es sólo… su comportamiento, su actitud, su forma de actuar, hay algo que no encaja.

—Bien, bien, ya entendimos. —Terció Rafael. —Lo mantendremos vigilado por si acaso, ¿es eso lo que pretendes decirnos?

—No me gusta cómo suena, pero sí, es mantenerlo bajo observación hasta que estemos seguros de que sigue siendo el Leo que conocemos.

—Entendido… ¡sólo espero que no quiera comerse mi cerebro para implantar en mi cuerpo a alguno de sus aliados invasores! —Musitó Miguel Ángel casi muerto de miedo.

—No te preocupes, Mikey, no creo que haya una raza alienígena con la suficiente inteligencia como para llegar hasta esta parte de la galaxia y que termine por querer tu cerebro.

— ¡Gracias, Don…! ¡Hey!

Jim yacía recostado sobre la cama de Leo, mirando el techo de la habitación y con su mente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Hasta ahora podía sostener la identidad del joven líder en pos de cumplir la primera directriz, pero no estaba siendo sencillo, de entrada por su propia mano descuidada que le hacía meter la pata más de lo debido y seguido por la suspicacia del cerebro del grupo que lo tenía en la mira sin darle tregua.

Eso era duro, no quería mentirles a esos chicos como lo estaba haciendo, pero no tenía alternativa; si no fuera por las reglas de la Flota los habría puesto al tanto de la situación, después de todo, tenían derecho a saber dónde era muy probable que se encontrara su hermano, que indudablemente estaba en buenas manos ¡y es más! Seguro juntos hallarían la manera de arreglar este entuerto que por ahora le parecía no tener solución.

Pero tampoco creerían tan fácilmente el que él era un hombre del futuro que ocupaba por ahora el cuerpo de su hermano, es decir, ¿Quién lo creería?

Aunque bien, esos chicos habían atestiguado lo imposible, de hecho, ellos mismos eran prueba viviente de lo imposible, bien existía la posibilidad.

Suspiró… Aún tenía el impedimento de la primera directriz… la jodida y maldita primera directriz que tanto odiaba y con la cual siempre la regaba. Inútil a más no poder, en su opinión.

Pero si Spock estuviese ahí para aconsejarle, seguro le diría y recalcaría lo importante de mantenerla y más en una situación como esta dónde incluso el futuro se podría hallar en juego.

Spock… En sus labios se dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa al pensar en su esposo, preguntándose como estaría… Quizá… No, seguro él, si ya estaba en la Enterprise, habría notado su ausencia y descubierto la verdadera identidad del chico, de eso no le cabía duda y era un alivio, pues quiere decir que por ese lado tendría apoyo; él y McCoy ya deberían estar buscando la forma de devolverlos a cada uno a su tiempo y cuerpo… aunque no podía imaginar cómo lograrían algo así.

Pensó en el chico y volvió a sonreír. ¡El gran Leonardo Hamato en su cuerpo y a bordo de la Enterprise! Si la situación hubiese sido distinta, es decir, si de la ecuación se pudiese omitir aquello de "en su cuerpo", no cabría en sí de la emoción, ¡siempre quiso conocer a los cuatro hermanos de aquella formidable leyenda! En especial a Leonardo, pues gran parte de su guía sobre comando la había aprendido de él y de aquellas historias de su batalla contra el Kraang.

Y aunque el primer pensamiento lógico ante la situación habría sido creer que quizá el chico se hallaría asustado y nervioso ante aquella experiencia, Jim estaba seguro de que no era así. Se trataba de Leonardo Hamato, el líder del grupo que salvó a la tierra de infinidad de invasiones dejándola lista y libre para el viaje de Cochrane y el primer contacto. No, ese chico no estaría asustado, desubicado tal vez, pero no asustado; a estas alturas quizá ya estaba buscando también la forma de regresar a su era y aun así, si era necesario, ayudaría a su tripulación. El Enterprise se hallaba en buenas manos.

Suspiró de nuevo y se giró quedando de costado. Ansiaba terminar con todo eso, volver a su hogar, a los brazos de su esposo y el calor de su familia… Quizá Leo añoraba también eso, omitiendo la parte del esposo, claro está. Pero no podría hacerlo hasta no dar con el dilitio; más valía que la excursión de esa noche rindiera los frutos esperados.

¡Kapitánn in el puente! —Exclamó Chekov al escuchar la puerta del turbolift, girarse y ver que Leo, Spock y McCoy ingresaban en el lugar. Scotty se levantó de la silla del Capitán en el acto, cediéndosela al joven, quien al ver aquel gesto comprendió que debía tomar asiento, agradeciéndoselo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Spock se quedó de pie junto a él. Lamentaba no haber impedido que lo acompañara, ahora tendría que buscar la manera de guiarlo en la presente situación para que nadie notara su inexperiencia, así fuese una emergencia, no era el momento de revelar nada a la tripulación.

—Reporte señor Scott. —Pidió el Vulcano.

— ¡Recibimos un disparo! ¡Cómo no estamos sobre territorio hostil no teníamos los escudos arriba y recibimos completamente el impacto! ¡Lo impresionante de todo esto es que no fue un rayo de phaser y no hay una sola nave a kilómetros!

— ¿Qué indica el radar? —Inquirió Leo, recordando lo que Donnie haría en una situación como esa y basándose en como solían conducirse en casos similares dentro del Tortu móvil. Spock arqueó una ceja al escucharlo, gratamente sorprendido.

—El radar no marca lectura alguna… ¡No, espere… ahí hay algo! —Repuso Sulu, alarmándose al ver que en la pantalla del instrumento aparecía una figura.

— ¡Escudos arriba! —Exclamó Leo recordando lo que había dicho Scotty. Sulu obedeció en el acto y justo a tiempo pues de la nada apareció otra vez un rayo, color rosáceo, que siguiendo una ruta en "zigzag", fue a estrellarse de lleno con la Enterprise.

Leonardo al ver aquello en la pantalla lo comprendió perfectamente.

— ¡Los Kraang! — Exclamó en un susurro. Spock y McCoy le miraron de reojo.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Poseen una nave invisible?!

— ¿Tienen acceso a tal tecnología?

—Sí, la usaron para atacar la ciudad la última vez, pero no son invisibles ante los radares, así fue como mi hermano logró dar con ellos aquella ocasión.

Nuevamente un rayo impactó la nave, esta vez proveniente desde otro punto; parecía que la nave se había movido y buscaba algún punto débil por el cual dañar la estructura del Enterprise.

— ¡Kapitánn, el escudo fwe atrawesado por ese disparro!

— ¡Hay daño en la cubierta seis! — Exclamó Scotty.

—Fije phasers, señor Sulu. —Ordenó Spock; el piloto, guiándose del radar, ubicó de nuevo a la nave invisible. — ¡Fuego!—Ordenó el Vulcano cuando Hikaru ya tenía a la nave en la mira, sin embargo esta se movió de último minuto.

— ¡Demonios! —Soltó el japonés. De repente recibieron otro disparo proveniente de un punto alterno y segundos después el mismo impacto fue recibido de otro punto diferente, las alarmas se hallaban sonando a todo lo que daban.

— ¡Daños en la cubierta tres! ¡¿Qué clase de rayos son esos?! —Soltó el escocés sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Es obvio que un rayo phaser a corta distancia pueda atravesar los escudos, pero este los está acabando y con ellos a nosotros!

— ¡Esa nave suele moverse de manera muy libre, es como si se deslizara o al menos así se movía dentro de la atmósfera de la tierra y por lo visto puede hacer lo mismo en el espacio! — Susurró Leo nuevamente de modo que sólo McCoy y Spock pudieran escucharlo. En ese momento el Enterprise recibió otro disparo, ahora proveniente desde popa. — ¡Señor Sulu! — Llamó Leo de esa forma al piloto, ya que al escuchar que Spock se refería así a él dentro del puente supuso que esa era la forma de proceder estando en servicio. Otro disparo se suscitó, sacudiendo la nave desde la izquierda. — ¡¿La tiene aún en el radar?!

— ¡Se mueve demasiado rápido, señor, ha salido de la mira!

Leo se levantó de la silla del Capitán y se colocó a un lado de la de Sulu. Spock se adelantó junto con él. El muchacho apoyó su mano sobre la consola para inclinarse un poco más y poder observar atentamente el radar. La nave se deslizaba de tal forma que el movimiento en la pantalla era totalmente errático y confuso. Sulu la colocaba en la mira y aunque esta se desvanecía casi de inmediato para aparecer en otro punto, el japonés se esforzaba por capturarla de nueva cuenta. Después de unos segundos, Leonardo pudo apreciar mejor la silueta de la ya conocida nave fantasma de los Kraang. Otro rayo impactó al Enterprise.

— ¡Kapitánn, lo que queda de los escudos no awantarran otro disparro más!

Leo seguía observando la trayectoria de la nave en la pantalla en silencio.

— ¡Señor Sulu, procure mantenerlo en la mira, concentre las armas en ese punto, entre la base y el centro! ¿Lo ve?

—Sí, Capitán.

—No lo pierda… no lo pierda… ¡fuego!

Sulu hizo lo que Leo ordenó, el disparo de las phasers salió directo y dio justo en el punto señalado impactando a la aparente nada, pero haciendo que las chispas comenzaran a brotar de la nave.

— ¡Otra vez! — Ordenó el chico siendo obedecido en el acto. Sulu repitió la operación dos, tres veces más. La nave se volvió visible un instante y luego estalló en mil pedazos. Por suerte la Enterprise aun pudo levantar los escudos otra vez y alcanzar a protegerse de la onda expansiva. Al dispersarse, agitados, los tripulantes miraron la pantalla.

—Objetivo eliminado, señor. — Dijo Sulu con una sonrisa de alivio al tiempo que los demás respiraban más tranquilos.

—Señor Scott… vaya a ingeniería, valore los daños y deme un reporte. —Pidió el chico levemente nervioso. No estaba seguro de si ese era el paso a seguir, pero vio como Spock le hacía un ligero gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que había procedido bien.

—Sí Capitán. —Contestó el escocés, partiendo de inmediato a cumplir la orden, regresando de nuevo sobre sus pasos después de tomar una padd de la consola. —Por cierto, el reporte de la noche anterior, como le dije, no fue nada grave… a comparación de lo que de seguro tenemos ahora.

—Gracias. —Replicó el chico tomando la tabla electrónica que el escocés le tendía.

—Capitán, necesitamos ir a la sala de conferencias. — Le dijo Spock, a lo que Leo asintió. — Teniente Uhura, comuníquenos con el Almirante Komack y envíenos la señal al monitor de la sala. —Ordenó el Vulcano, tomando el rumbo, seguido por el Capitán. McCoy sin pensarlo dos veces, fue tras ellos.

Llegada la noche, los cuatro hermanos junto con Abril y Casey abandonaron la guarida y se dedicaron a recorrer las viejas bases Kraang con la esperanza de encontrar una pista sobre su paradero, dividiéndose en grupos de dos: Mikey iría con Casey, Abril con Donnie, y Jim iría con Rafael; por suerte para el rubio, la forma en que había preparado los equipos había sido en cierto modo como Leo los habría formado, por lo que esta vez no recibió miradas de extrañeza por parte de nadie, aunque sí de inconformidad por parte de Casey que no soportaba la idea de que la pelirroja fuera sola junto con el "flacucho" de Donatello.

Todos tenían asignados algunos edificios en específico, con la consigna de sólo hacer tarea de reconocimiento y avisar a los otros ante cualquier descubrimiento sin intervenir más allá; si no había novedades que reportar debían, al finalizar, verse sobre la azotea de otro edificio elegido previamente por Jim.

Después de inspeccionar el último de sus sitios asignados, Jim y Rafa llegaron al punto de reunión. Mikey y Casey ya se hallaban ahí, sentados sobre la azotea. Justo después de la llegada de los dos mayores, Donnie y Abril arribaron también.

— ¿Alguna señal del dilitio? —Inquirió el rubio con ansiedad.

—Nada, hermano. — Replicó Mikey de forma cansina.

—Esos bichos no se han parado en ninguna de esas ruinas en varios meses. —Añadió Casey a lo dicho por el chico de naranja.

—Nosotros tampoco tuvimos suerte. —Intervino Abril, acercándose al grupo, acompañada de Donnie. Jim se cruzó de brazos y suspiró; en su rostro se reflejaba la frustración.

— ¡Demonios! —Susurró el rubio, aguantando las ganas de golpear algo.

—Debo suponer que corrieron con la misma suerte. — Supuso Abril.

—Todos esos edificios y nada, ni una sola señal. ¡Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra! —Dijo el de rojo, recargándose en la cornisa del edificio mientras cruzaba los brazos. —A este paso jamás daremos con su paradero.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. —Insistió Jim. —No podemos dejar que anden por ahí con una sustancia tan peligrosa, ¡Quizá si ahora…!

— ¿Sustancia peligrosa? Eso suena interesante.

Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz femenina que había interrumpido lo dicho por el líder. De pie sobre la parte superior del tanque de agua de aquel edificio, Karai Oroku les escuchaba, con los brazos cruzados y su clásico gesto de autosuficiencia. Los chicos se irguieron en sus lugares a la defensiva, incluso Abril sacó su arma, presta para defenderse si era necesario; Jim la observaba, primero tratando de ubicarla entre sus archivos personales sobre la historia, y luego, cuando hubo dado con ella, admirando el estar enfrente de un personaje más de aquella leyenda.

Karai, con su confianza acostumbrada, saltó desde el tanque, dando un giro en el aire y cayendo sobre sus pies ágil y limpiamente. Observó a los chicos que aun yacían a la defensiva y miró a Leo, que, como solía pasar cuando ella estaba presente, mostraba en su rostro cierta admiración de la que ella bien había sabido valerse en el pasado. Esbozando la más sensual de sus sonrisas, encaró a los chicos con serenidad.

—Tranquilos, no es necesario que se alarmen, no he venido a pelear, de veras.

— ¡Permíteme que lo dude! —Replicó Rafael de forma brusca. Sacó sus sais y tras girarlos rápidamente, los sostuvo en posición de defensa. — ¡Y si no has venido a pelear entonces ya te puedes ir largando porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

—Vamos, hablaban sobre una sustancia peligrosa que es necesario que sea encontrada; ante una situación como esa, ¿no creen que deberíamos dejar de lado las hostilidades? A mí me parece que sería lo más adecuado.

— ¿Tú? ¿Dejar las hostilidades de lado? —Soltó Rafa, enardecido. — ¡No después de lo que has hecho!

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dicen por la rata? —Inquirió la joven con cierto desprecio.

— ¡Y usar a mi padre para tenderme una trampa y entregarme a los Kraang! —Espetó Abril, conteniéndose para no atacarla.

—Pues a diferencia de ustedes, yo sí puedo dejar esas cosas en el pasado en pos del bienestar común.

—Sí, seguro vamos a creerte.

—Dejen que su líder decida, que él diga si se puede confiar en mí otra vez; después de todo, recuerden que el clan del pie tiene la red de espionaje más extensa de la ciudad, podríamos serles de utilidad.

—O podrían usar la información para su beneficio. —Dijo ahora Donnie.

—Insisto, Leonardo es el líder, así que será él quien decida si considera conveniente el contarme.

—Leo. — Soltó Rafa, mirando de reojo a su hermano con cierta desazón. Había estado muy callado desde la llegada de Karai y eso por desgracia no solía augurar nada bueno.

— ¿Leo? —Inquirió la joven con su voz más aterciopelada. Jim dio un respingo saliendo de su breve estupefacción durante la cual, además de admirar el estar frente a la hija de Shredder, hacía memoria para tratar de ubicar a qué eventos se referían todos, recordando el episodio de la derrota a los Kraang en su primer intento de invasión, cuando Abril O'neil era requerida como fuente de energía del Technodromo y el clan del pie en alianza con los alienígenas había usado al señor Kirby, padre de la chica, para capturarla y al mismo tiempo, atraer al sensei de los cuatro hermanos a una trampa mortal.

Cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento, vio como Karai avanzaba hacia él con aquella sonrisa sensual y paso casi felino. En sus ojos se reflejaba la confianza del seductor que se sabe apreciado y que no tiene inconveniente alguno en hacer uso de ese aprecio con tal de conseguir lo que desea. A Jim aquello le sorprendió, es decir, ¡era tan obvio lo que esta chica pretendía! Se notaba a leguas que su único interés, tras aquel encantador semblante y maneras sensuales, era la de sonsacar al muchacho, ¿en verdad esperaba que eso funcionara?

Y en eso cayó en la cuenta… Esa chica se veía muy confiada y al ver de reojo a los otros notó que se hallaban tensos, molestos y alarmados, eso quería decir que no era la primera vez que la joven Kunoichi hacía uso de esos métodos y si así era entonces eso significaba que… ¡Oh, Dios! Jim dio un respingo e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarse a reír a carcajadas ahí mismo.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de un virgen! —Pensó el Capitán mordiéndose los labios para no reírse. —Hace tanto de eso que ya he olvidado lo que se siente, hasta siento la necesidad de prenderme una veladora a mí mismo. — Y tras pensar eso, no pudo evitarlo y la pequeña risita que pugnaba por salir brotó de sus labios débilmente, dejando a Karai y al resto de los chicos ligeramente confundidos.

Era normal que Leo reaccionara de maneras muy diferentes ante Karai, por desgracia todas ellas siempre o casi siempre, derivaban a favor de la joven ninja. Leonardo había pasado desde ocultar el hecho de que le gustara, a lucirse ante ella, pasando a la desconfianza y luego a volver a confiar y tenerle una fe casi ciega a juicio de Rafael, y aunque algunas veces lo habían escuchado reír como un bobo enamorado, esta era la primera vez que le escuchaban una risa que por su tono, si no fuera porque sabían que era Leo, considerarían que era casi de mofa.

—Vamos, ¿compartirás esa información conmigo? —Insistió la chica, recuperando su aplomo y tratando de que aquella extraña risa no la sacara de su contexto. —Sabes que puedo ser de gran ayuda.

Así que la niña aun quería jugar, ¿no? Bien, pues era hora de que conociera a un maestro en ese arte. Jim esbozó una sonrisa que, de divertida pasó a tomar el tinte más sensual que Karai jamás había visto en su vida, no en el rostro de Leo cuando menos. Jim le estaba brindando la sonrisa más sexy de todo su afamado y ya probado repertorio.

Esto descolocó a la kunoichi, pues no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de respuesta. Procuró no perder el pie y seguir con sus avances, pero Jim no consideraba darle la oportunidad.

Karai ya había jugado su mano, era momento de que él jugara la suya.

—No lo sé, eso depende… ¿Compartirías la tuya conmigo? —Soltó el chico con un tono de voz lento y dulce que pretendía acariciar con sutileza el oído de la joven y, juzgando por el pequeño respingo dado por esta, lo estaba consiguiendo. Los otros chicos y Abril observaban aquello no dando crédito a lo que oían, ¡¿desde cuándo Leonardo podía hablar así?!

—Yo no tengo información alguna. —Replicó Karai, aun procurando mantenerse ecuánime, lo cual era jodidamente difícil pues Jim le miraba fijamente, no con la devoción absoluta que usualmente ella percibía en los ojos de Leo, sino con una extraña intensidad; como si le afirmara que sí, ella le parecía la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto en su vida sobre la faz de la tierra y él era el único en el mundo que podía apreciarlo, adorarlo y hacerle sentir aquellas cosas que ella jamás había experimentado, pues justamente eso era lo que Jim le estaba transmitiendo con la mirada.

—Eso no puede ser posible. —Siguió el muchacho, dando un paso hacia la chica, la cual retrocedió un paso a su vez sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Leonardo, sintiéndose nerviosa y confusa por lo que los ojos de aquel chico le hacían sentir; aquello provocó que trastabillara un poco al momento de querer dar otro paso, lo cual fue suficiente para que Jim se apresurara a tomarle de la mano de manera delicada, pero con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que cayera. —Tú lo has dicho, posees la red de espionaje más extensa de la ciudad y no sólo eso, tu padre sigue aliado con esas criaturas, ¿no es así?

—Sí… digo, no... ¡No sé de lo que hablas! —Espetó ella, escapando su mano del suave contacto de la del chico y dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia dónde se hallaba el tanque desde el que había saltado. Jim se acercó a ella por la espalda, suavemente, de modo que al estar más cerca notó como la joven se estremecía contra su voluntad.

—Lo entiendo, no debe ser fácil para ti el hablar de eso. —Prosiguió él. —Una hermosa y delicada joven como tú no debería lidiar con los problemas que han puesto sobre tus hombros. —Agregó, al tiempo que su voz, aun dulce y suave se volvía a la vez más profunda y sus dedos rozaban sutilmente los hombros de la chica, quien muy a su pesar sufrió un escalofrío que la llevó a abrazarse a sí misma. Jim se acercó más a ella ante la estupefacción de sus hermanos y amigos que se habían quedado totalmente mudos ante aquel "duelo de seducciones". — ¿Nunca has pensado seriamente en las posibilidades que te rodean, Karai? ¿Lo que podrías hacer si dejaras de lado el rencor y esa venganza que no es tuya?

—Es todo cuanto conozco. —Murmuró la joven casi desarmada. —No hay nada más para mí.

—Eso no es verdad. —Le atajó el rubio, recorriendo ligeramente con sus dedos los brazos de la chica partiendo desde los hombros y de regreso; con calma y gentileza. Acercó su rostro al de Karai por un costado, casi rozando su mejilla con la de la chica. —El universo es infinito, más de lo que te imaginas, te lo aseguro. Sólo mira hacia arriba… mira las estrellas, la luna. Te rodea un mundo más allá de tu imaginación, una serie de oportunidades infinitas, de libertad, de belleza… de amor. —Dijo casi en un susurro aun con esa voz suave y acariciante. — Un ser tan hermoso como tú no debería estar atado por aquello que cree es lo único que existe habiendo tantas maravillas que la rodean, siendo justamente una de ellas.

Karai dio un respingo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de girar el rostro para buscar los labios del chico. Al descubrirse a sí misma en aquella posición, con la alarma reflejada en el rostro dio un salto hacia el tanque de agua y salió prácticamente huyendo de la escena mientras Jim la veía aún desde su sitio.

El rubio se mordió el labio. Lamentaba mucho haber jugado con esa chica de esa manera, pero bueno, tomando en cuenta que ella se lo había hecho varias veces al dueño del cuerpo que ahora ocupaba, se podía decir que era una de cal por las que iba de arena, una pequeña y quizá justa venganza contra la kunoichi que tan insensiblemente había jugado con las emociones de aquel muchacho en incontables ocasiones. Pensó en Spock y por un instante agradeció que no estuviera presente, porque si le hubiese visto volver a sus viejas jugarretas seguramente se habría enfadado, aunque él alegara ser "total dueño de sus emociones", Jim sabía que había cosas que su esposo no lograba dominar del todo cuando se trataba de él y los celos eran una de ellas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?! —Soltó Rafael saliendo de la impresión colectiva en la que se hallaban sumidos. — ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!

Jim dio un respingo, había olvidado que no se encontraba solo, ¡jodida primera directriz y sus predicamentos que lo estaban volviendo loco! Nuevamente la había regado y ahora debía hallar la forma de lidiar con las consecuencias. Se giró para ver a los chicos. Casey y Mikey estaban boquiabiertos con los ojos de canica por la impresión de ver a Leo flirteando, ¡Leo! ¡Flirteando! No eran palabras que solían ir juntas en una misma oración; Rafael yacía igual de desubicado, dividido entre las dudas que Donnie les había planteado sobre su hermano hacía unas horas y la misma conmoción que Miguel Ángel y Casey estaban experimentando; Donnie seguía mirándolo de esa forma suspicaz que a Jim le ponía la piel de gallina y Abril… bueno, Abril parecía pasmada; tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro de sorpresa y otra cosa indefinida entremezcladas. Jim se pasó la mano por la nuca, dispuesto a resolver los nuevos líos que se había creado.

—Bueno, yo creí… creí que podría conseguir algo de información de su parte. Ella misma lo dijo, tiene la red de espionaje más extensa de la ciudad; si alguien podía orientarnos era justamente ella.

—Pero… Tú… parecías… ¡Parecías un don Juan muy experimentado! —Soltó Casey asombrado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a Leo casi de un salto. — ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!

— ¿Qué… yo… cómo? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Este no es el momento para esas cosas, Jones! —Espetó Donatello, que no veía motivos para admirar aquel nuevo rasgo extraño en el comportamiento de su hermano; si había que interrogarle sobre algo, era justamente sobre a qué se debía aquello. —Hay cosas más importantes por averiguar, ¿verdad, Abril? —Agregó el chico de morado, buscando apoyo en su amiga ya que ya lo había recibido durante su explicación en la guarida sobre sus dudas sobre Leonardo.

— ¿Eh, que… qué dices, Donnie? —Balbuceó Abril como saliendo de una ensoñación con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa, parecía como si la joven hubiese estado embebida en la lectura de una novela rosa que la había absorbido por completo. Donatello, abrió la boca de la impresión, mirándola descorazonado.

—Será mejor que demos otra vuelta por la ciudad; si Karai se encontraba en esta zona, quizá sea porque los Kraang tengan alguna base cerca, ¿no lo creen? Después de todo, su padre sigue aliado con ellos, quizá en realidad poseía información que no nos quiso dar… ¡Andando! —Dijo Jim, comenzando a andar hacia el edificio aledaño, seguido por los otros, aliviado por haber evadido una bala más, pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir haciendo eso?

Leo, Spock y McCoy ingresaron al salón de conferencias; una sala pequeña de paredes blancas, con una mesa triangular de bordes redondeados, rodeada por algunas sillas y una enorme pantalla en la pared del frente. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el más chico estalló de alegría.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado todo eso!—Exclamó, emocionado por lo que había ocurrido en el puente; sus ojos brillaban y en sus labios apareció una enorme sonrisa que rayaba entre la ilusión y la inocencia; se movía con cierta ansiedad, como si deseara empezar a dar saltos de alegría, pero se contenía dado que aquella no era, según él, la forma más adecuada de comportarse.

—Debo admitirlo, niño, hiciste un buen trabajo. —Repuso McCoy, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad de aquel muchacho. Era raro ver en Jim una sonrisa tan inocente, bueno, en su rostro; no es que Jim no sonriera, al contrario, el Capitán siempre era todo sonrisas, pero siempre eran sonrisas alegres, despreocupadas y sí, de alegría, pero con un dejo tal de inocencia era algo común.

—Le agradezco mucho por su ayuda, Hamato-san. —Dijo Spock, con su clásica tranquilidad. —He de admitir que pensaba enviarlo a la habitación del Capitán antes de que usted me siguiera al puente, pero ahora sé que fue mejor que no lo haya hecho.

Leo sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que esas palabras, viniendo de Spock eran todo un halago. La voz de Uhura se dejó oír a través del radio.

—Comandante Spock, su comunicación con el Almirante Komack está lista, señor.

—En la pantalla, canal cerrado por favor, Teniente.

—Sí señor.

En la pantalla central apareció la imagen de un hombre de color, quizá de unos cincuenta años o más, que portaba un uniforme de color gris con algunas condecoraciones en el pecho. Leo se sintió ligeramente intimidado y se irguió en su sitio, tomando el asiento que Spock le ofrecía, justo frente al monitor. McCoy y el Vulcano se encontraban flanqueando al joven Capitán, observando la transmisión.

—Capitán Kirk, que agradable sorpresa. —Dijo el hombre de la pantalla aunque su voz no demostraba emoción alguna. — ¿A qué se debe el honor de su llamada?

Leo respiró profundamente, sintiéndose nervioso y algo intimidado. Miró de reojo al Vulcano, el cual le devolvió la mirada, instándolo a hablar. El chico vio de nuevo a su interlocutor.

—Comandante Komack, señor. —Dijo el muchacho, usando el protocolo que conocía y tratando de sonar convincente. — Me he visto en la necesidad de comunicarme con usted de manera urgente señor, es mi deber informarle de una anomalía a la cual la Flota Estelar debe enfocar su total atención.

— ¿Anomalía, dice? ¿Algún problema con los Vulcanos? —Inquirió Komack, mirando a Spock como si dirigiera a él la pregunta.

—La reunión con el Alto Consejo Vulcano procedió sin problemas, Almirante. —Repuso Spock como era debido.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es la anomalía? —Insistió Komack, nuevamente enfocando su mirada en Spock, como si Jim no existiera. McCoy torció ligeramente el gesto con molestia; no era novedad para ellos el que Komack pretendiese ignorar a Jim, pues era bien sabido que él era quien menos simpatía sentía por el "niño rubio, prodigio de la flota", a quien consideraba solamente un bastardo con buena suerte.

—El Capitán se lo explicará. —Repuso Spock, que también conocía aquella aversión que el Almirante sentía por su esposo. —Él conoce la situación mucho mejor que yo.

Komack, emitiendo un ligero bufido de molestia, volvió a enfocar la mirada en el chico rubio. Leonardo, un poco molesto por haber sido ignorado, respiró profundo; no dejaría que aquello lo intimidara, no se cohibiría ante aquel hombre por muy imponente que le pareciera la situación.

—Bien, le escucho Capitán.

—Almirante…—Habló Leonardo, tratando de hallar las palabras más adecuadas. —Hace algunas horas tuvimos un inconveniente asistiendo a una llamada de emergencia por parte de un carguero particular que transportaba una carga ilegal de… dilitio, extraído de Zeta Alfa Gamma. —Terminó de decir el chico con seguridad pese a su breve lapso. Komack enarcó una ceja y se apoyó levemente sobre su escritorio, prestando atención al muchacho muy a su pesar. —Este carguero envió una llamada de auxilio, habían sido atacados durante su viaje y la mayor parte de su tripulación había sido asesinada, sólo hubo un sobreviviente.

— ¿Y lograron capturarlo? ¿Recuperaron el dilitio? ¿Detuvieron a los agresores? — Soltó Komack mirando fijamente al rubio. Leonardo respiró profundamente.

—El sobreviviente está en una celda, pero ese… ese es el menor de los problemas, señor. Los agresores escaparon y una parte del dilitio se encuentra en su poder…

El rostro de Komack mostraba molestia al tiempo que su puño se tensaba, parecía como si fuera a golpear la mesa y de hecho, McCoy, quien lo observaba fijamente, no habría podido definir muy bien a que vendría ese golpe, si por la furia de saber que un enemigo sin nombre tenía los cristales o alegría porque tenía una falla poderosa que echar en cara al Capitán del Enterprise.

— ¡¿Quiere decir que un grupo de Klingons tiene en su poder material de una mina que han explotado de manera ilegal?! ¡Le recuerdo, Kirk, que esas minas son importantes para la Federación y que aún se está debatiendo el derecho de explotación con el imperio Klingon! ¡Permitir que se larguen con esa carga es una afrenta a toda la Federación y a la Flota Estelar que no podemos…!

—Con todo respeto, Almirante. —Le interrumpió Leo, manteniéndose firme. —No han sido los… Klingon, los que atacaron a ese carguero, además, si hubiesen sido ellos no tenemos argumentos que objetar en nuestra defensa cuando la Federación ha dejado sin vigilancia o con una vigilancia débil una zona a la cual un grupo de piratas ha tenido acceso sin problema alguno. Si lo que le preocupa es un problema diplomático, creo que nosotros hemos tenido la primera falla.

Komack guardó silencio, mirando a Leo fijamente y con los labios tensos a lo igual que el resto de sus facciones. McCoy sonreía, aunque batallaba por no hacerlo, mordiéndose los labios. Este chico estaba resultando tan bueno como Jim para lidiar con el idiota del Almirante, lo más seguro es que incluso este no notaría la diferencia. Spock por su parte mantenía su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la admiración que sentía por la forma en la que ese joven se desenvolvía; ahora entendía porque su esposo le admiraba tanto.

—Bien, si no han sido los Klingon, ¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron ese dilitio y atacaron al carguero? ¿Hay forma de encontrarlos y detenerlos?

Leo suspiró se acomodó un poco en el asiento y prosiguió.

—Esa es la cuestión, Almirante… Las criaturas que atacaron ese carguero y robaron el dilitio son una raza alienígena… de otra dimensión que hace ya mucho tiempo que no daban señales de vida.

Komack volvió a enarcar una ceja sin dejar de mirar al muchacho. Leo respiró profundamente y prosiguió.

—El carguero fue atacado por una pequeña tropa de Kraangdroides provenientes de la dimensión X.

Los ojos de Komack se abrieron aún más, clavando la mirada fijamente sobre el chico al tiempo que su boca se abría diciendo un "¡¿Qué?!" mudo. Miró de inmediato a Spock, pensando que si era una mala broma por parte del rubio, le sorprendía que el Comandante se prestara a ella, pero sólo vio la clásica posición firme e inexpresiva del Vulcano; miró a McCoy, ese sí era capaz de seguirle el cuento a Kirk, aunque no lo creía tan tonto como para hacerlo aun cuando su idea fuese la de jugarle una broma tonta a un Almirante; nuevamente se topó con una expresión seria en el rostro del médico que al mismo tiempo cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Komack volvió a mirar al rubio, esperando encontrar un gesto burlón, una sonrisa socarrona, verlo aguantarse la risa, pero no. El gesto en la cara de James T. Kirk era tan serio como si estuviese hablando de algo relacionado con el Imperio Klingon o Romulano.

— ¡Kirk, eso es absurdo! ¡¿Kraang… droides?! ¡Esa es la más grande estupidez que le he escuchado decir en todos los años que lleva de servicio, antes y después de obtener el mando de la Enterprise!

—Almirante Komack, le recuerdo que su posición no le permite dirigirse así a un Capitán, no importa el grado o los años de servicio que le respalden. —Interrumpió Spock enardecido, aunque sólo sus ojos y la leve dureza en el tono de su voz lo delataba. Él había sido testigo infinidad de veces de como aquel hombree minimizaba o despreciaba el trabajo de Jim sin importar si lo que él hacía era bueno o malo, y esta vez que había pasado de las miradas y tono despectivo a las palabras fuertes, su paciencia empezaba a topar con su límite, lo cual era decir demasiado.

Komack miró a Spock y apretó ligeramente los labios. Para aquel hombre obviamente Spock era alguien a quien tener en mayor consideración y respeto; no sólo porque era el hijo del Embajador Vulcano Sarek y uno de los miembros más prominentes de la nobleza Vulcana, sino porque había sido su alumno en los días de la Academia y conocía bien el potencial del muchacho, más los años de servicio bajo el mando de Pike. Spock siempre había sido su candidato a la Capitanía de la Enterprise, por lo que era un motivo más para molestarle el hecho de que el que se hallara al mando fuera Jim y no sólo eso, lo peor del asunto no era solamente que el Vulcano había aceptado aquello cándidamente, sino que incluso había tenido la loca idea de casarse con aquel estúpido granjero y delincuente juvenil venido a más.

El Almirante desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio quien le miraba sin poder evitar manifestar la confusión en su rostro.

—Escúcheme bien, Kirk, los Kraangdroides fueron erradicados de esta dimensión hace cientos de años, jamás se ha vuelto a saber de ellos, así que no espere que me lo crea, ¡ni siquiera el Almirante Lamarche se creería semejante patraña! ¡Déjese de tonterías y no me quite el tiempo! ¡Dedíquese a averiguar quien fue quien realmente robó ese dilitio! ¡¿Está claro?! — Y tras esa última sentencia la comunicación se cortó.

Leonardo se quedó helado, mirando fijamente a la pantalla sin poder comprender. Entendía que los Kraang eran cosa rara y casi inexistente en esa era, pero, ¿tanto como para creer que era imposible que reaparecieran? Miró a Spock en busca de alguna respuesta, ¿acaso el Capitán Kirk era tan "bromista" como para que un superior no lo tomara en serio?

— El Almirante Komack tiene ciertos asuntos personales con el Capitán Kirk que, como siempre que se permite que las emociones se mezclen, interfieren con su objetividad en cuanto a los asuntos que él le expone. — Dijo Spock como si respondiera a aquella pregunta no formulada de forma audible.

— ¡Grandioso! — Soltó McCoy, desviando el rostro de la pantalla con molestia. — ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

— No podemos dejar las cosas así. — Murmuró Leonardo. — Yo sé lo que vi, se los aseguro, no estoy mintiendo, eran Kraangdroides los que se llevaron esos cristales…

— Puedo asegurarle, Hamato –san, que en ningún momento he puesto en duda lo que nos ha dicho sobre lo acontecido en aquel carguero. —Le dijo Spock, cruzándose de brazos y dando algunos pasos lejos del asiento de Leo. —Sin embargo, la actitud del Almirante Komack no sólo puede estar infundada por la animadversión que siente hacia el Capitán Kirk, sino también al hecho de que usted y sus hermanos hicieron tan buen trabajo en su época exiliando a esas criaturas que todos ahora creen que han quedado sólo en el pasado, sino es que como un mito.

—Eso ya nos había quedado claro, Spock. —Replicó McCoy, levemente exasperado.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos ahora?

—La Enterprise requiere reparaciones y no existiendo alguna base de la Flota en las inmediaciones, lo más lógico es que regresemos a la tierra, ahí estaremos de licencia lo que duren las reparaciones, tiempo que sugiero aprovechemos para visitar al Almirante Lamarche. Considero que, a diferencia de lo que el Almirante Komack supone, él sí encontrará interesante y creíble nuestra versión de los hechos y es muy probable que obtengamos su ayuda.

Leonardo asintió aunque no estaba muy convencido de aquella idea, después de todo acababa de ser tildado de loco por un superior en aquella institución a la que ahora se hallaba subordinado y Spock proponía ir a ver a otro con la esperanza de que este le tomara en serio, pero ¿en verdad ocurriría algo así? ¿Habría alguien en esa era que pudiera aceptar que los Kraang continuaban con vida y que eran una potencial amenaza?

Después de peinar la zona por la que Karai se había ido y tras no encontrar nada, los cuatro hermanos, Casey y Abril, llegaron de vuelta a la guarida.

—Bien, esa fue una total pérdida de tiempo. —Murmuró Rafael de manera cansina, dejándose caer sobre el sofá de la sala, estirando los brazos a los lados por encima del respaldo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mickey se sentó en el piso con las piernas en flor de loto, mientras que Casey y Abril ocupaban otro de los sillones; Donatello se sentó en el piso por encima del sofá donde yacía Rafa, y Jim caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados.

—Si tan sólo nos hubiera dicho algo. —Dijo Jim, refiriéndose a Karai. —Estoy seguro de que ella sabía algo.

—Ya déjalo, Leo. No creo que lo supiera o al menos no del todo. —Intervino Abril.

—Es probable. —Cedió el rubio deteniendo su paseo de una vez. — Pero si no la hubiéramos perdido de vista… —Negó con la cabeza. —Bien, eso ya no importa por ahora, será mejor pensar en otro plan de acción. Donnie, dijiste que quizá podrías hacer un radar, ¿aún crees que sea posible?

—Necesitaría una muestra del cristal… o mínimo de la radiación que emana como para que haya una base de datos en que pueda sustentarse.

Jim esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces volveremos a la base del muelle y…

—Pero ya deben haberla limpiado, ¿no? —Dijo Mikey, mirando a su hermano.

—Es verdad, los objetos, pero quizá aún podamos hallar algún rastro de energía residual, esa no se la pueden llevar y por muy poca que sea puede servir de algo, sólo sería cuestión de volver ahí y…

— ¿A dónde es que piensan volver?

Al escuchar aquella voz grave y profunda, todos se pusieron de pie, mirando hacia la entrada de la guarida. Jim se tensó al oírla y al notar que los otros se levantaban; se giró a su vez pues se hallaba dándole la espalda a la entrada. Al hacerlo, se quedó maravillado.

Ataviado con su yukata roja, Hamato Yoshi, mejor conocido como Splinter, yacía de pie en el umbral. Sobre el hombro llevaba una mochila de cuero color café y en una de sus manos llevaba el bastón con el que se ayudaba a andar. Paseó la mirada por todos los presentes con serenidad.

Jim se quedó estupefacto al hallarse ante aquella otra leyenda. Tragó saliva y se irguió en su sitio, dispuesto a comportarse aun con más cautela de la que había mostrado en las últimas horas y esta vez debía hacerlo en serio si no quería meterse en un lío aun mayor de aquel en el que ya estaba.


	5. Descubierto

Disclaimer: Star Trek y Teenage mutant ninja turtles, personajes, tramas y todo lo referente a ellos no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos dueños: Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, J.J Abrahams, Peter Laird y Kevin Eatsman respectivamente; yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Un agradecimiento a mi Beta, Haoyoh Asakura, por toda su ayuda.

Capítulo V

— ¡Sensei! —Exclamó Miguelito alegremente mientras corría y se abrazaba de su padre, quien le devolvía el gesto acariciando su cabeza.

— ¡Que gusto verlo de nuevo, maestro! —Dijo ahora Abril a lo que Splinter asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo, Abril. Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de ponerme al corriente sobre aquello de lo que hablaban cuando llegué?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Splinter, ahora sentado en la sala acompañado de Mikey, escuchaba mientras Donatello le explicaba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, omitiendo por ahora sus sospechas sobre Leonardo, las cuales prefería referirle en privado. El Sensei estaba atento a su hijo sin emitir un solo comentario hasta que este hubo terminado, tras lo cual guardó silencio unos segundos con la mirada baja, para luego levantarla.

—Leonardo.

Jim, que se hallaba apartado del grupo, de pie al fondo de la sala, dio un respingo al escuchar que le llamaban. Miró al maestro quien le veía fijamente; pasó saliva y procuró controlarse, debía actuar de manera natural.

— ¿Sí, Sensei?

La rata le observó detenidamente, tras un breve silencio por fin habló.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has recuperado de ese golpe?

Jim exhaló lentamente el aire que retenían sus pulmones, esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Sí Sensei, sólo fue un ligero golpe, nada grave.

—Me alegro. —El maestro se puso de pie. —Bien, por hoy ya ha sido todo, mañana podrán continuar con su investigación.

— ¡Pero… Pero mañana podría ser demasiado tarde; ha pasado mucho desde aquella explosión fallida, los pocos residuos de energía que existan podrían disiparse… si no es que ya lo han hecho! ¡Si no nos damos prisa…!

—Es demasiado tarde, pronto amanecerá y no es conveniente que se paseen por la ciudad a esas horas, mucho menos en los muelles y más si probablemente hay vigilancia, lo mejor es esperar a la noche; el manto nocturno es el mejor aliado de un ninja, que no se te olvide.

—S… sí, Sensei. —Repuso el chico vencido por el argumento de su superior, y aunque normalmente él solía saltarse las normas por el bien común, estando en ese momento en aquella situación con tantas sospechas levantadas por su mal comportamiento, consideró que era preferible no mover más las aguas, aunque la impaciencia comenzaba a carcomerle. Si no se daban prisa podrían perder quizá la única oportunidad que tuviesen para dar con los cristales de dilitio de una vez por todas.

Abril y Casey se quedaron a pasar la noche en la guarida, pues ya era tan tarde que Splinter no los dejó salir a arriesgarse a esas horas por la ciudad, y aunque Miguel Ángel pensó alegremente que podían aprovechar para hacer una pijamada, el maestro no se lo permitió. Pensando que pese a la vigilancia de su hijo mayor, los chicos no debían haber entrenado lo suficiente, el Sensei había declarado que tendrían un extenuante entrenamiento a primera hora de la mañana, aprovechando también la presencia de Abril para que se les uniera, razón por la cual no podían desvelarse si querían estar frescos y descansados, lo más que fuese posible, para afrontar aquella sesión tan temprano.

Jim al oírlo dio un respingo y se sintió nervioso… ansioso; entusiasmado y nervioso a decir verdad. Por un lado se hallaba en el colmo de la emoción, siempre en sus sueños más locos había anhelado compartir una sesión de entrenamiento con aquellos héroes que admiraba, instruido por aquel maestro al que respetaba y ahora aquello se haría una realidad, ¡tendría una sesión de entrenamiento con el gran Hamato Yoshi!

Peeeeero… ellos esperaban a Leonardo, es decir, el maestro y los hermanos esperaban entrenar y ver en la sesión la conducta y movimientos habituales, estilizados y diestros del gran Hamato Leonardo, y si bien su cuerpo tenía la condición física adecuada y la memoria muscular necesaria, su mente consciente no tenía ni puta idea sobre las técnicas que manejaba aquel clan milenario. Ellos esperarían de él las tácticas y maniobras pasadas de generación en generación de ninjas perfectamente entrenados, perfeccionados por la casi obsesiva dedicación de aquel joven en particular, ¿qué ocurriría cuando le pidieran ejecutar algo que para Leonardo era normal? Él sabía artes marciales, las típicas que enseñaban en la academia además de que era experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y boxeo más los pocos conocimientos de Suus Mahna que Spock le había enseñado, pero de ahí a tácticas ninja había un gran tramo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No iba a negarlo, empezaba a sentir que la ansiedad le hacía presa, no pudo dormir y casi se pasó las horas restantes en vela observando el reloj, esperando de manera tortuosa el momento en que señalara la hora del entrenamiento. Estaba incómodo, molesto y angustiado, no quería hacer el papelón enfrente de todos, dejar en mal al muchacho y encima aventarse más (sí, más) sospechas sobre su persona. ¿Le serviría de algo decir que aún se hallaba convaleciente? ¡Mal haya la hora en que se le ocurrió decir que ya se encontraba recuperado!

Además que a eso debía añadirle la tristeza y la añoranza por Spock… y sí, también por su tripulación, pero no podía negar que a quien más deseaba ver era a su esposo. En todos estos años que llevaban de estar unidos jamás se habían separado por mucho tiempo y menos por tanta distancia; eran contadas las ocasiones en las que debieron dormir separados y eso era normalmente por alguna misión en la que por alguna causa u otra no lograban estar juntos; sin embargo, eran separaciones cortas, de hecho, ambos siempre hacían lo posible por evitar que ese tipo de situaciones se prolongaran; pero en esta ocasión no había forma de evitarlo, no había modo de conseguir cambiarlo; Jim se hallaba lejos de Spock, no lo había visto ni escuchado ni sentido por horas, demasiadas a decir verdad, y su alma y su mente se hallaban clamando por él como seguramente lo hacían también las del Vulcano. Extrañaba sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, su cálido pecho unido al suyo, sentir su aliento, respirar el dulce aroma de la piel de su cuello. Sabía que sería doloroso despertar por la mañana (si lograba conciliar el sueño) y darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí con él, el no ver sus hermosos ojos de ónix mirándole fijamente, sonriéndole dulcemente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo y diciéndole como siempre hacía, "buenos días, T'hy'la".

Angustiado y agobiado por tantas tribulaciones, el chico se hizo un ovillo en la cama, envolviéndose en las mantas esperando inexorablemente la llegada de la mañana ya que sabía que simplemente no podría conciliar el sueño.

El momento del entrenamiento llegó finalmente, como una hora marcada para un terrible juicio. Jim se puso de pie muy a su pesar y salió de la habitación. Si iba hacer quedar mal al chico en aquel entrenamiento con su nulo conocimiento de ninjitsu, por lo menos no lo haría quedar aun peor siendo el último en llegar al dojo.

Al arribar a aquella área de entrenamiento familiar, Jim se encontró con que Splinter ya se encontraba ahí. El muchacho le saludó como era debido, con una respetuosa reverencia que sólo acentúo las mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estómago mientras el maestro le correspondía con tranquilidad. Splinter observó el semblante del muchacho, parecía no haber dormido bien, pero lo atribuyó quizá a la tensión de los últimos días por el asunto de los Kraang más el golpe que había recibido; sin embargo, consideró que con el ejercicio el chico terminaría por mejorar.

No tardaron en llegar los otros, primero Mikey y Rafa, seguidos casi de inmediato por Abril, Donatello, y Casey que sólo iba como observador. Este último tomó asiento cerca del gran árbol que presidía el recinto mientras los chicos y la pelirroja ocupaban sus lugares en el centro del dojo. Jim tuvo que mirarlos para orientarse y así poder seguirlos sin parecer sospechoso.

— Me da gusto que hayan acudido todos sin dilación alguna. —Dijo Splinter al verlos a todos alineados. —Bien, comenzaremos con un poco de calentamiento. Leonardo, guíalos por favor.

El aludido sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y que un sudor frío le escurría por la frente… Eso si no lo esperaba, es decir, ¡no esperaba que fuera puesto a prueba tan pronto! Respiró profundamente y miró a los chicos de reojo, luego miró a Splinter, quien ya le veía con extrañeza por tardar tanto en responder, cosa que el rubio comprendió y haciendo una reverencia, se apresuró a contestar.

— ¡Hai, sensei! — Jim se posicionó frente al resto del grupo como esperaba el maestro que hiciera y tras dar un repaso rápido a sus propios conocimientos, optó por poner algunas de las técnicas básicas de las clases de artes marciales recibidas en la academia.

De más está decir que aquello extrañó mucho a los muchachos… Bueno, excepto a Donatello que añadía aquello a su lista de "asuntos extraños atribuidos a Leonardo", incluso Splinter enarcó una ceja al ver que su hijo optaba por aquellos ejercicios "simples" por denominarlos de alguna manera, sin embargo no dijo nada. Pensó que quizá era una cortesía para Abril, dado que la joven aun no era tan avanzada como el resto del grupo y por ende, habría querido tener algunas consideraciones con ella.

Por desgracia para Jim aquella buena suerte no podía durar, pues al terminar los ejercicios de calentamiento ahora venía la clase de verdad. Splinter quería repasar una vieja técnica aprendida apenas hacía unas cuantas semanas, justo antes de que él les dejara para ir a su retiro; y como era de esperarse, llamó nuevamente al frente a Leonardo.

—Leonardo, "Taki no kudeta "—Ordenó el maestro con voz serena, pero autoritaria. El chico volvió a pasar al frente, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

Hizo una reverencia y luego se irguió… quedándose mudo y estático. No importaba cuanto pudiese intentarlo, obviamente su mente no tenía el archivo de dicha técnica porque la desconocía. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente… ¡Si tan sólo pudiese sacarse esta tan fácil como se sacó la del calentamiento!

Pero no podía ponerles una técnica básica, ni siquiera podía disimular enseñándoles alguna de las complicadas maniobras del Suus Mahna. No, Splinter había pedido una técnica en específico y él estaba obligado a ejecutarla, pero ¿cómo diablos ejecutaría algo que no conocía para empezar?

Obviamente los segundos pasaban, de hecho ya había pasado un minuto en el que todos se habían quedado esperando. Mikey y Abril se veían entre ellos comenzando a cuchichear y Rafa ya miraba a su hermano mayor con autosuficiencia mientras que Donnie seguía observándole con suspicacia. Splinter, al no recibir lo que había pedido, se giró para ver al chico, apuntándolo con el bastón.

— ¡Leonardo! ¡"Taki no kudeta"!

—Lo siento, Sensei. —Repuso el chico haciendo una reverencia profunda y cerrando los ojos con vergüenza. —La he olvidado. —Confesó apenado, con la esperanza de que el maestro atribuyera aquella falta a su recién ocurrido accidente y le diera tregua.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

El maestro enarcó una ceja al tiempo que colocaba las dos manos sobre la cabeza de su bastón, apoyándolo frente a él y mirando al muchacho de manera estricta.

— ¡¿La has olvidado?!

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que" Bobonardo" no era tan bueno como presumía! —Soltó Rafael, ganándose que todos le miraran con molestia y que Jim se girara un poco para mirarlo con ganas de matarlo… ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer esos comentarios enfrente de su maestro en una situación tan delicada como esa?! ¡¿Acaso ese chico era siempre así?!

—Lo siento mucho, sensei. —Insistió el joven con otra reverencia. El maestro miró de nuevo al muchacho e irguió la cabeza sin dejar de observarlo. Entrecerró los ojos y enarcó nuevamente la ceja, Jim pensó que después de tratar con Spock jamás se sentiría intimidado por la forma en que alguien arqueara la ceja nunca más, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—Muy bien, dejemos esa para después. "Kamakiri gijutsu". —Ordenó ahora con tranquilidad.

Jim le miró de nuevo con horror, abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa y sintiendo que el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle. Splinter le observaba, esperando que el chico comenzara a ejecutar la nueva técnica solicitada, pero esto no ocurría; la mente de Jim trabajaba a mil por hora, no buscando la dichosa maniobra, obviamente, aquello era en balde, sino buscando la manera de zafarse lo mejor posible de ello; los chicos a sus espaldas comenzaban a murmurar de nuevo.

Derrotado, Jim volvió a hacer una reverencia, con los ojos cerrados, apretados, soportando la terrible vergüenza que significaba para él el repetir aquellas palabras.

—Lo siento, sensei… la he olvidado.

Los ojos de Splinter se abrieron aún más, casi echando chispas, mirando a su primogénito con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad. Sus manos apretaron aún más la cabeza del bastón, casi estrujándolo con gran molestia. Se inclinó un poco más al frente, hacia Jim y tratando de calmarse, logró hablar de nuevo.

— ¿La has olvidado también? —Soltó con disgusto mientras que Jim continuaba inclinado en la reverencia. —Entonces creo que puedes hacer algunas cuantas katas.

Aquello ya se estaba poniendo peor de lo que el rubio había imaginado. Aun sin erguirse, inclinado en la humilde postura de la reverencia y apretando los ojos cerrados, alcanzó a murmurar, extremadamente avergonzado.

—Lo… lo siento, sensei… no puedo hacerlas… yo…

— ¡Yamete! — Exclamó la rata dando un golpe duro y seco con el bastón contra el piso, cuyo sonido hizo que los demás dieran un pequeño salto en sus lugares; incluso Casey, que no era parte del entrenamiento y que observaba la escena desde su sitio seguro, no pudo evitar dar un respingo y sentir el mismo miedo que los otros por el tono enojado en la voz del sensei.

Splinter miraba fijamente a su hijo mayor, sintiéndose iracundo y exasperado. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso Leonardo le estaba intentado jugar una extraña clase de broma? Si era así era una muy mala que sólo lo estaba sacando de quicio, ¿cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana su mejor estudiante hubiese olvidado todo, incluso las técnicas más sencillas como las katas? ¿O es que acaso se estaba burlando de él? Si era así, había elegido un terrible momento para ser desobligado y sardónico, pues justamente ahora se hallaba con menos humor que antes; aun le pesaba el saber la identidad de su hija, es decir, saber que Karai Oroku era en realidad su pequeña Niwa, la hija que tuvo con su único y verdadero amor y que tras creerla muerta, venía a enterarse que la había criado su peor enemigo. Bastante tenía con la constante angustia de sentirla lejana y pérdida más la constante decepción de no poder tenerla a su lado, de hallarse todos los días con esa realidad que le pesaba y asfixiaba, impidiéndole retomar la serenidad y normalidad con la que vivía antes de saber esa terrible verdad… ¿Y ahora Leonardo le salía con eso? ¿Pretendía decepcionarlo aún más y hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía?

Realmente enfadado, el sensei se irguió en su sitio, dio la espalda a los chicos y se dirigió a la pared detrás de él.

—Bien, ya que su hermano ha decidido olvidar absolutamente todo lo que le he enseñado. —Comenzó a decir con un tono de ira contenida en la voz que estremeció a todos. —Cambiaremos por algo más sencillo. —Añadió, dejando el bastón recargado contra la pared y tomando una espada de bambú para practicar kendo de uno de los estantes de la pared. Splinter se giró, extendiendo la espada y mirando a los chicos con enojo. — ¡Randori!

Al oír aquellas palabras, de la garganta de los chicos brotó un gemido de ofuscación y horror; Jim se irguió en su lugar y miró al maestro sin comprender. Por sus pocos conocimientos sobre el idioma y las artes marciales sabía que el Randori era como se denominaba al "estilo libre", eso quería decir que ejecutarían las técnicas que mejor les acomodaran durante ese entrenamiento, entonces, ¿por qué los otros habían hecho aquellas exclamaciones de casi horror ante la propuesta del sensei?

— ¡Buena la hiciste, Leo! — Exclamó Rafael realmente enfadado mientras Jim lo miraba sin comprender. Todos presentaban una expresión de miedo en sus rostros, incluso Abril, que no podía creer que ahora también le iba a tocar a ella aquel acto de desfogue por parte del sensei. Jim se giró y vio como Splinter daba un paso hacia él con la espada en ristre, dejándola caer sobre él en un golpe certero e inesperado que no pudo prever ni evitar, haciéndolo salir volando a casi al otro extremo del dojo.

Adolorido e impactado, Jim comenzó a incorporarse mientras de fondo escuchaba las exclamaciones y gritos de los demás. Miró a sus espaldas y pudo ver como los tres chicos y la joven pelirroja, intentaban con sus mejores técnicas evadir la certera espada de bambú que, en las diestras y casi furiosas manos de la rata hacía casi imposible que pudieran evitarlo. Rafa recibió un rápido y violento golpe en la cabeza pese a su intento de bloquearlo con las manos que también recibieron su debida estocada para eliminar la defensa; Miguel Ángel recibió uno en las piernas que le hizo trastabillar, para luego rematar también con la cabeza desde lo alto, cayendo la espada certeramente en la coronilla de la tortuga; Donnie obtuvo otro en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas para luego recibir un golpe rápido contra la nuca, Abril se llevó uno en el costado, lo que la hizo moverse a un lado tratando de escapar de un remate que a fin de cuentas recibió en la espalda tres veces rápidas y seguidas, pues Splinter repetía la ronda sin miramiento alguno y prácticamente sin dar tregua.

Jim se puso de pie con indignación, y es que ¿cómo era posible eso? ¿En qué momento aquello entraba en un entrenamiento? El Randori más parecía una forma "elegante" de desahogo por parte del maestro, un modo diferente de llamar a una tunda común, o mejor dicho, más brutal.

El ver los rostros angustiados de los chicos por evadir aquella infame arma de bambú, el escuchar sus quejidos al recibir el inevitable golpe, le remontó varios años atrás, a su propia infancia, a los castigos bárbaros y terribles que Frank le acomodaba a Sam y a él. Los golpes, los gritos, los gemidos de dolor y la angustia que experimentó en esos momentos no difería mucho a la que los chicos presentaban ahora ante su padre armado con esa vara. El Randori, para Jim, era lo mismo que el castigo de Frank sin duda alguna, sólo que la diferencia es que este tenía un nombre y usaba una espada de kendo en lugar de un cinturón.

La sangre de Jim hervía, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sobre todo cuando veía como los jóvenes intentaban aplicar cuanta técnica recordaban para evitar el golpe de su maestro; a veces estos tenían éxito y lograban evitar el impacto, pero rápidamente el sensei, al verse bloqueado, aplicaba el golpe de otra forma rápida de modo que lograba dar con su objetivo nuevamente. Para los chicos era casi imposible librarse de él y la rata no tenía contemplado que eso ocurriera.

Jim apretó los puños y los dientes mientras observaba aquel severo castigo que el sensei discurría sobre los chicos casi con saña. Miró su rostro y notó la misma expresión que Frank mostraba en el suyo cuando les aplicaba el castigo; aquello lo descontroló.

Corrió hacia el sensei hecho una furia, este, al ver que su hijo mayor se aproximaba, se preparó para lanzarle un golpe. Jim no supo cómo, de hecho, fue el cuerpo de Leonardo el que obró el milagro, pero logró detener la espada a medio camino de estrellarse contra su cuerpo y la sostuvo ahí con fuerza, impidiendo que la presión que ejercía el maestro lograra hacer avanzar el arma hacia él como pretendía.

— ¡No… debes… golpear... A TUS HIJOS! —Exclamó el muchacho arrebatándole de tajo la espada al sensei y rompiéndola contra su rodilla en dos mientras que el resto de los chicos y la pelirroja lo observaban, adoloridos, y mudos de la impresión; no sólo por el hecho de que hubiese logrado quitarle el arma al maestro, sino también por lo que le había gritado y la expresión de profunda ira que se mostraba en el rostro del siempre apacible Leonardo.

Splinter por su parte miraba al chico, impactado, con los ojos muy abiertos, un rictus de furia en los labios y la respiración agitada. Se quedó ahí en la misma posición, observándolo mientras este yacía también agitado, con los restos de la espada en cada mano, firme y con los ojos clavados en la rata, con una expresión de furia que Splinter no le había visto jamás.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, cuando pudo percibir aquella presencia extraña y totalmente ajena a su hijo proveniente de aquel cuerpo; incluso Abril pudo sentir la manifestación de energía diferente que emanaba de Leonardo en aquel desplante de furia. Splinter se irguió en su sitio, sin quitar los ojos de encima del muchacho. Agitado, procuraba controlar su respiración a pesar de todo.

—Tú no eres Leonardo. —Sentenció la rata al tiempo que los muchachos los miraban alternadamente sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. — ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién eres?!

Jim, aun mirando fijamente a la rata, también luchaba por controlar su respiración, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Al escuchar la pregunta apretó los puños. Ya era imposible seguir ocultándolo más; siquiera pensarlo o intentarlo sería una tontería y además, quizá ya era hora de hacer las cosas a su modo, lo sentía por la primera directriz y las reglas de la Flota Estelar.

—Mi nombre es James T. Kirk… S'chann T´Gai Spock Satelsu. —Dijo de manera pausada por la ira mientras los muchachos lo miraban con total sorpresa.

XXXXXXXX

Leonardo, Spock y McCoy abandonaron la sala de conferencias después de la comunicación con el Almirante Komack. El joven guerrero que yacía en el cuerpo del Capitán, se hallaba cabizbajo ante el resultado de la misma.

—No te deprimas, niño, lo hiciste muy bien. —Le dijo McCoy, posando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, el cual giró el rostro para mirarlo. El doctor esbozó una sonrisa. —Por ti no quedó, expusiste tu caso de excelente manera.

—Gracias, doctor, pero ese hombre no me creyó; me temo que nadie lo haga, que ese otro Almirante del que hablan no lo haga.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Repuso el Vulcano al tiempo que McCoy lo miraba de soslayo de manera elocuente. —Por ahora le sugiero que conserve la calma, Hamato-san y que procure descansar. Como el doctor McCoy dijo hace unos minutos, usted no deja de ser un paciente, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido con el carguero y encima de eso ha estado expuesto a alteraciones físicas y emocionales que bien podrían afectarle en este momento. —Dijo, refiriéndose al reciente ataque Kraang y la discusión con Komack. —Como primer oficial de la nave tomaré el mando de la Enterprise mientras usted permanece en la habitación.

—Pero, señor Spock… recién acabo de ir al turno Alfa con usted y el doctor, si regresa usted sólo, ¿no creerá el resto de la tripulación que me ha ocurrido algo malo? Es decir, ¿a su Capitán? No creo que eso sea conveniente, podría hacerles pensar que hay algún problema grave con la cabeza del mando cuando se supone que todo está bien.

—Ahí sí te agarró, Spock. —Replicó McCoy, aguantándose la sonrisita que le provocaba escuchar que, por una vez, al duende le respondían con algo que el Vulcano no podía objetar, es decir, con acertada lógica.

Spock habría deseado que Leonardo se quedara en la habitación, después de todo, no sólo se trataba de la mente de un jovencito que se hallaba fuera de su tiempo, enfrentando problemas que no le correspondían, sino que también este se hallaba en el cuerpo de su esposo, por lo que deseaba evitar niveles de tensión y estrés que pudiesen ser perjudiciales para ambos, la mente del joven y el cuerpo de su T'hy'la. Sin embargo el chico tenía razón; si iban a pretender que todo estaba bien frente al resto de la tripulación, Jim tenía que estar presente el resto de su turno para evitar que pensaran que había sufrido una recaída. Spock emitió un leve suspiro, que a McCoy le sonó a una declaración de derrota, y miró a Leonardo.

—Tiene razón, Hamato-san. De acuerdo, volverá al puente conmigo, pero el Doctor McCoy permanecerá con nosotros en caso de que sus servicios sean necesarios, ¿entendido?

—Claro, señor. —Replicó Leo algo desanimado por el tono de la respuesta más el agregado del médico. McCoy por su parte, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, esto no me lo perdería por nada.

Spock le miró con la seriedad de siempre para luego reemprender el camino al puente mientras Leo lo miraba alejarse.

— ¿Ocurre algo, muchacho? —Inquirió McCoy al notar la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Leo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a andar tras el Vulcano, a varios pasos de distancia. —Vamos, no me engañas, eres casi tan expresivo como Jim y a ese niño le conozco bien todas sus expresiones faciales, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Bueno… —Accedió Leo al verse atrapado. —Es, un poco de todo, creo… Me preocupan mis hermanos, quisiera saber cómo está todo en mi mundo y… —el chico suspiró.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿He hecho algo mal?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, ese hombre, el Almirante Komack, me tachó de mentiroso y ahora, el señor Spock pretendía dejarme apartado del puente como si… como si estorbara o hubiese hecho algo incorrecto; sé que no soy su Capitán y no conozco todo lo que él sabe, pero, creí que por ahora, bueno, que no lo había hecho tan mal.

— ¿Lo dices por…? ¡Eso de…! Oh, no, chico, no es nada de eso. —Le aseguró el Oficial Médico con su franqueza sureña natural y acostumbrada, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda del rubio que casi lo tumba hacia el frente. —Spock no te enviaba a la habitación por que considere que estorbas, lo hacía por tu propio bien… y el de Jim, obviamente.

—No comprendo.

—Verás, él debe pensar que todo esto es demasiado para ti, para tu mente y que podría dañarte el exponerte a tanto sin darte un respiro y no sólo a ti, al cuerpo de Jim; pero el tonto orejón no sabe expresar las cosas con tacto o amabilidad, por eso la gente llega a pensar que les desagrada cuando… bueno, es todo lo contrario.

—Ya veo… No había pensado en el cuerpo de su Capitán, ¿cree que debo retirarme?

— ¡Que va! El tarado de Jim ha pasado por mucho como para que algo como esto lo dañe a él o a su cuerpo, sólo que tratándose de Jim, el duende tiende a exagerar; estarás bien, te lo garantizo.

—Gracias. —Leo esbozó una sonrisita. —Es extraño que se refiera así a su Capitán.

—Lo respeto, no lo niego, todos aquí lo respetamos y lo apreciamos; pero él y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la Academia, así que no es de extrañar que le hable de esa manera.

—Entiendo. ¿Y el señor Spock?

— ¿Qué hay con él?

— Usted dijo que tratándose de él tiende a exagerar, ¿cómo es su relación con el Capitán?

McCoy se detuvo en seco y miró al chico. Era verdad, no le habían explicado, no le habían dicho cuál era la verdadera condición entre el Primer Oficial y el Capitán del Enterprise. Abrió la boca con la intención de decírselo, pero no había notado que se hallaban ya cerca de Spock, casi al frente de la puerta del puente y que esta se había abierto a su vez.

—Capitán en el puente. —Anunció Spock entrando, seguido de Leo y de McCoy que prefirió guardar silencio, pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar para dar explicaciones al respecto si querían mantener las apariencias ante el resto de la tripulación. Leonardo tomó asiento en la silla, la cual, debía admitirlo, seguía causándole una extraña y agradable fascinación. Spock se paró a su lado sin dar señal alguna de volver a su puesto, cosa que al notarlo los demás tripulantes, hizo que esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Leo.

No comprendía por qué los miraban así, con esa sonrisa cómplice, la cual Spock parecía ignorar por completo, enfocado en su deber, pero sobre todo, enfocado en vigilarlo de un modo tan raro que, si McCoy no le hubiese dicho aquello sobre la forma de ser del Vulcano, aun creería que era para evitar que cometiera alguna incompetencia. Leonardo procuró concentrarse en desempeñar su papel de Capitán lo mejor posible para no levantar sospechas entre la gente del puente, sin embargo, todos aquellos detalles no dejaban de provocarle más interrogantes que se añadían a la preocupación que sentía por el estado de sus hermanos y de todos sus amigos allá en su época.

XXXXXXXX

— ¡¿James T. qué?!— Soltó Casey, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a donde estaban todos.

— ¡¿Es'qué, Te'qué, de qué?! —Añadió Rafael enfadado y totalmente confundido.

— ¡Lo sabía, sabía que había algo raro con Leo! ¡Este no podía ser mi hermano! —Exclamó Donatello mientras Splinter aún miraba fijamente a Jim que, aún apretaba los restos de bambú en sus manos y mantenía la mirada fija en la rata.

— ¿Quiere decir…? —Interrumpió Mikey. — ¡¿Quiere decir que Leo si fue reemplazado por un invasor de cuerpos?! —Exclamó horrorizado, llevándose las manos al rostro con angustia.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con él?! —Soltó Rafael abalanzándose contra Jim y sujetándolo del tahalí que atravesaba su pecho, levantándolo un palmo del piso y haciéndolo soltar los restos del bambú por la sorpresa. Jim sujetó la mano de Rafael tratando de liberarse.

— ¡Rafael, yamete! — Ordenó Splinter, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que soltar a Jim muy a su pesar. — ¡Explícate! —Volvió a hablar el maestro. — ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Por lógica, considero que Leonardo debe estar ocupando mi cuerpo. —Replicó el chico, ganándose que los ojos de todos se abrieran aún más a lo igual que sus bocas. —En el siglo veintitrés.

— ¿Tu cuerpo? —Inquirió Abril mirándolo mientras entornaba los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo. — ¿Qué o quién eres exactamente?

—Si preguntas por mi especie, soy humano. Soy el Capitán dela nave espacial Enterprise de la Flota Estelar de la Federación Unida de Planetas.

— ¡Grandioso! ¡Otro loco de los "Héroes espaciales"! —Replicó Rafa, pues toda esa palabreja le hizo pensar de inmediato en ese soso programa. — ¿Están seguros de que no es Leo y que simplemente todas estas locuras son producto del golpe?

—Es demasiado para un golpe, Rafa. —Respondió Donnie, seriamente.

—Y yo puedo sentirlo, su presencia es diferente, no es Leonardo. —Agregó Abril.

—Explícate mejor, muchacho. —Insistió Splinter con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando severamente al chico. Jim respiró profundamente, poniendo sus ideas en orden y procedió a contestar.

—Procedo de una época posterior al primer contacto de la raza humana con seres alienígenas de inteligencia superior que han compartido parte de sus conocimientos con nuestra especie, donde razas provenientes de diferentes planetas han formado una alianza con el nuestro en una organización similar a lo que son las Naciones Unidas; La Federación Unida de Planetas. Yo me encuentro al mando de la nave insignia de la Flota, La Enterprise. Nos encontrábamos orbitando sobre Nuevo Vulcano cuando recibimos una llamada de auxilio de un carguero; un equipo de especialistas y yo nos presentamos en la nave y nos encontramos con esas criaturas… los Kraang; habían eliminado a casi toda la tripulación del carguero mientras robaban los cristales de dilitio. Al descubrir nuestra presencia nos dispararon y nosotros respondimos al fuego hostil, pero en la batalla un rayo golpeó una de las cajas que transportaba el dilitio, el cual como les dije, es un material en cierto modo inestable y provocó la explosión que su hermano contuvo en esta era, pero que sí ocurrió en la mía. La onda expansiva de energía nos afectó a ambos ya que el resto de mi equipo había vuelto a la nave, quedando yo rezagado. Cuando desperté me encontré aquí, en el cuerpo de Leonardo, por lo que asumo que él se encuentra en el mío a doscientos años de distancia.

— ¡¿Doscientos… doscientos años?! —Exclamó Casey sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! —Soltó Rafa, reacio a creer toda esa historia. — ¿Cómo podemos saber que es verdad?

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que no es Leonardo, ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir? —Insistió Abril a quien cada vez le quedaba más clara la presencia del humano dentro del cuerpo de su amigo. Rafael, enfurruñado, miró a Jim de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces si eso es cierto, ¡¿Cuándo demonios pretendías decírnoslo?!

—Lo siento. —Replicó Jim, bajando la mirada, apenado. —Habría querido decirles desde el principio, pero no podía. Primero porque habrían creído que era consecuencia del golpe recibido y segundo, porque la Flota maneja lo que llamamos la "primera directriz", la cual impide la intervención con las formas de vida alienígenas que encontramos en nuestros viajes para impedir que esto afecte a su evolución natural. Es por eso que traté de pasar como si fuera Leonardo.

—Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo. —Repuso Mikey.

—Sí, la verdad no eres bueno guardando las apariencias. —Agregó Casey.

—Lo sé… la verdad odio la primera directriz, me parece inútil y obsoleta, pero debo acatarla dado mi rango. Oigan, en verdad, lamento haberlos engañado, les ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa. —Dijo el rubio, haciendo una reverencia ante todos.

—De acuerdo, disculpa aceptada, pero…

— ¡¿Estás bromeando, Donnie?! ¡Cual disculpa aceptada! ¡Tiene que devolvernos a Leonardo! — Espetó Rafael, volviendo a tomar a Jim con fuerza del tahalí. — ¡¿Cómo harás para traerlo de vuelta?!

— ¡Rafael, Yamete! —Exclamó de nuevo Splinter, consiguiendo que el chico volviera a soltar a Jim, aunque sin dejar de mirarlo de mala manera.

—Aunque, ¿sabe algo, sensei? Creo que Rafa tiene un buen punto. —Soltó Mickey, intrigado.

—Bien… Si he de ser sincero… no estoy muy seguro de como haremos eso. —Replicó el rubio, acomodándose el tahalí que, tras el arrebato de Rafa, había quedado fuera de lugar. El ninja rojo hizo amago de querer volver al ataque, cosa que hizo que Jim se pusiera a la defensiva y que Splinter posara su mano sobre el brazo de su hijo. —Pero no quiere decir que no estemos trabajando en ello, es decir… —Jim suspiró para poner sus ideas en orden otra vez y así proseguir. —Estoy seguro que la gente de mi tripulación ya está al tanto de todo y estarán buscando una forma de arreglar esto.

—Disculpa. —Intervino Abril. — ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Sí. Leo debe estar en la misma situación que tú, es decir, debe estar tratando de pasar por ti para evitar problemas, ¿cómo haría tu gente para saber que él no eres tú y por ende ayudarlo? ¡Mi hermano no sabrá si puede confiarles esto o no! —Soltó Donnie angustiado.

—En verdad, les aseguro que Leonardo se encuentra a salvo y, para estos momentos al menos las dos personas de mayor confianza en la tripulación ya se han enterado de quien es él y estarán buscando la forma de arreglarlo.

—Con todo respeto, pero mi hermano es un ninja excelente y una de las herramientas del ninja es el engaño. —Aclaró Donnie. —En pocas palabras, él será mejor que tú fingiendo ser quien no es, así que no creo que lo descubran tan fácilmente.

—Quizá sí. — Replicó Jim, esbozando una media sonrisa. — Pero hay alguien a quien no podrá engañar tan fácilmente, y de hecho, estoy seguro de qué ese alguien será quien encuentre la forma de resolverlo y…

—Disculpa de nuevo, pero ¿por qué estás tan seguro?

—Sí, ya te dijeron que Leo puede ser indetectable si lo desea. — Insistió Miguelito con inocencia.

—No para Spock. —Replicó Jim con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza suavemente, mientras la sonrisa se instalaba tranquilamente en sus labios. —Si hay alguien en toda la Enterprise que me conoce bien ese es justamente él.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con la duda reflejada en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué no dijiste que tú eras Spock? —Inquirió Donatello quien al parecer, había sido el único que había captado todo el trabalenguas que Jim dio como presentación.

El rubio simplemente amplió aún más su sonrisa.

XXXXXXXX

El turno del grupo Alfa dio por terminado, por lo que a la llegada del Beta, Leo procedió con el paso de mando, abandonando con los demás el puente.

Leonardo agradeció internamente el término de la jornada, pues ansiaba ir con el médico y el Primer Oficial a algún lugar privado y así hablar sobre su problemática actual; y no, no era sobre cómo convencer al otro Almirante al que Spock insistía visitar para hablar sobre los Kraang, pues quería creer que no todos los altos mandos de la Flota fuesen igual que el Almirante Komack y confiaba que por ese lado pudiese haber una esperanza; se aferraba a ello, pues no pensaba irse sin ayudar a erradicar a los Kraang de esa era, ya que dejarlos sería un acto irresponsable que pondría en peligro el futuro de la humanidad.

No, por una vez, se hallaba enfocado en algo un poco más personal, quizá el más importante de todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban por ahora y el cual era ¿cómo haría para volver a su cuerpo?

Este se hallaba a cientos de años en el pasado, el extraño incidente que había suscitado la transferencia, podía decirse que había sido un caso aislado y en cierto modo irrepetible, entonces, ¿cómo haría para volver a su época, sin un método seguro de hacerlo? Es verdad que con Spock y McCoy de su lado tenía dos cabezas más que ayudarían a buscar una solución, pero ¿Y si no existía? ¿Y si se quedaba en ese cuerpo y en ese mundo para siempre?

No iba a negar que le agradaba ser el Capitán de la Enterprise, una nave de avanzada con una tripulación leal que le respetaba y seguía sus órdenes sin pestañear ni llevarle la contraria, pero obviamente, a pesar de lo agradables que fuesen todos y del ambiente familiar que reinaba en el lugar, estos no eran su familia; no eran sus pequeños hermanos y su padre, y por ende, no podría vivir tan lejos de ellos sin volver a verlos jamás.

Y eso también lo llevaba a hacerse otra pregunta, ¿cómo le estaría yendo a Jim? ¿Sus hermanos ya sabrían quién era él? Y si era así, ¿estarían buscando la forma de regresarlo y traerlo a él de vuelta?

Seguro Jim se hallaba en las mismas condiciones que él, preocupado por su gente, porque un hombre tan querido por su tripulación debe preocuparse mucho por ella. Quizá también extrañaba a sus amigos, que eran casi hermanos, y a la familia que probablemente tenía en la tierra.

A su esposa, que tal vez también estaba allá, pensó al ver de nuevo la sortija en su dedo.

—Por ahora lo más prudente es la discreción, por lo que sugiero que nos retiremos a la habitación del Capitán. —Dijo Spock en un susurro a Leo y McCoy en cuanto dieron unos pasos fuera del puente. Los tres se encaminaron junto con el resto del grupo al turbo lift, pero en cuanto salieron en el siguiente piso y se dirigieron al área de camarotes, los otros, que iban hacia la cafetería, les miraron con extrañeza.

—Capitán. —Le llamó Uhura a unos pasos entre Scotty, Chekov y Sulu y el grupo que formaban Spock, McCoy y Leo. — ¿No cenarán con nosotros? —Inquirió la joven, señalando vagamente al grupo detrás de ella con su pulgar.

—Lo siento, han sido unos días algo pesados. —Replicó el chico, sonriéndole a la joven Teniente. —Creo que por hoy es mejor retirarnos a descansar, si no les importa.

—Ya veo. —Repuso Uhura, ampliando más su sonrisa y dándole un toque pícaro que desubicó al muchacho en cuanto lo notó. La voz de la chica bajó un poco. —Sí, imaginó que todo lo que han pasado en estas horas de separación y angustia bien merecen un buen descanso de pareja, pero. —Y aquí volvió a elevarla un poco. —Leonard…—Dijo, haciendo que el chico rubio diera un respingo. — ¿Tú que pintas en todo eso? Deberías dejarlos solos y venir con nosotros. Dales unas horas de paz.

—A pesar de que Jim se encuentra bien, considero que es mejor que descanse. —Respondió el médico, acercándose a ellos mientras Leonardo respiraba profundo al reubicarse en su papel. —Es por indicación mía que vuelve a su cuarto, ahí tomara la cena, y descansará. Ya se ha extralimitado mucho por hoy.

— ¿En serio vas a limitarlos? —Replicó la chica, bajando de nuevo el tono de voz y mirando a ambos con el mismo gesto pícaro de hace un rato. —Te aseguro que un poco de "libertad" no va a hacerles daño.

— ¿Y desde cuando te doctoraste en medicina, señora Scott? —Inquirió el doctor, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con ese gesto de seudo enojo que solía usar cuando alguien osaba infiltrarse en sus terrenos aconsejando o yendo en contra de sus recomendaciones. Uhura, cruzándose de brazos también y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se inclinó un poco más hacia dónde se hallaba McCoy.

—Desde el momento en que Geoffrey M'Benga pasa horas platicando conmigo, buscando que le diga algo que pueda servir para llamar tu atención más allá de un vaso de whisky, más horas y horas de música campirana. —Dijo la chica sin perder su picardía y más cuando notó que la respuesta había logrado poner nervioso y sonrojado a McCoy. Conteniendo la risa, Uhura continuó. —Es bueno charlar con el especialista en fisiología Vulcana de la nave, y sí, si los dejas solos un rato, el vínculo de ambos podría obrar maravillas en la salud de Jim, más que tus métodos, ¿sabes? Así que, ¿por qué no los dejas solos y nos acompañas a cenar? Geoffrey estará ahí, sería bueno que conversaras con él más allá de esas reuniones para beber que han tenido con el Capitán, ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Scotty, tu mujer! — Soltó aún más nervioso McCoy, después de haber mirado hacia todos lados y carraspeado mucho. El aludido levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, no, doctor! Mi nzuri malkia[1] se rige solita, yo sólo obedezco, la espero o la sigo.

—Blandengue. —Rumió McCoy dando media vuelta, tomando a Leo del hombro y llevándolo con él hacia dónde Spock los esperaba con las mejillas demasiado verdes, según el muchacho pudo apreciar.

—Oigan… ¿qué fue todo eso? —Quiso saber el chico, totalmente intrigado cuando ya se habían alejado del grupo, pero ninguno de sus compañeros respondía. McCoy sólo iba rumiando un montón de cosas ininteligibles mientras que Spock, en su acostumbrado silencio, avanzaba por delante de ellos como si no planeara detenerse nunca mientras que el tono verde de sus mejillas parecía extenderse también a la punta de sus orejas. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación que Leo ya había conocido, el Vulcano pasó su mano sobre el panel y esta se abrió en el acto.

—Doctor McCoy, será mejor que revise al señor Hamato, debemos estar seguros que tanto él como el cuerpo del Capitán Kirk no han sufrido de ninguna anomalía. —Pidió Spock, entrando en el recinto seguido por los otros dos. McCoy llevó al chico hasta la cama, haciéndolo sentarse en ella, sacando de entre sus cosas el escáner portátil. El Vulcano, estoico como siempre y ya menos verde del rostro y las orejas, observaba no muy lejos de los dos. Cuando el doctor terminó de pasar el aparato por la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo del chico, y se dispuso a observar la lectura, Spock pareció estirarse un poco en su sitio, como tratando también de ver el resultado desde su lugar.

—Todo está en orden, el cuerpo y la mente se encuentran en perfecta salud. —Aseguró el Oficial Médico.

—Entendido, entonces sus servicios ya no son requeridos por ahora, doctor, puede retirarse a descansar. Por mi parte ordenaré que traigan los suministros para el Capitán y…

— ¡Oye, espera, espera, duende de sangre verde! —Soltó Bones con su particular "encanto", mientras Leo aún desde su sitio los observaba a ambos, ansioso por interrumpirlos y pedir que le explicaran de una vez que había sido todo eso que ocurrió con Uhura. — ¿Así nada más me despachas?

—No veo el motivo de su increpación, doctor. — Aclaró el Vulcano, arqueando una ceja. —Dado que su turno ha terminado y ya ha revisado al señor Hamato, supuse que el despedirlo por ahora sería más que bienvenido por usted.

— ¡Vamos, Spock, déjate de tonterías! Me quedaré a cenar con ustedes. —Replicó, resuelto y sentándose en una silla cercana. —Tenemos aún muchas cosas de las que hablar, así que no olvides pedir los "suministros" para mí también.

—Con todo respeto, doctor McCoy, pero usted no está pensando en las necesidades del señor Hamato quien supongo querrá un poco de privacidad para poder tomar sus alimentos y descansar.

—La verdad, no me incomoda en lo absoluto su compañía. —Declaró Leo, ganándose una sonrisa alegre y confiada por parte de McCoy, quien se giró para ver al Vulcano con suficiencia.

—Ya oíste, Spock, no le incomoda mi compañía.

—De hecho, aún quiero que me expliquen que fue todo eso con la señorita Uhura.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, Spock. — Decía el médico, poniéndose de pie. — Creo que yo debería retirarme y dejarlos solos porque…— Leonardo lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo a pesar del gruñido de inconformidad por parte del mayor. Spock suspiró levemente, girando un poco los ojos. La voz de McCoy se dejó oír de nuevo.

—Está bien, me quedo, pero sólo porque aún tenemos cosas que hablar más allá de sólo los Kraang y el ir a hablar con el Almirante. Entre los tres tenemos que buscar la forma de devolver a este niño a su era y traer de vuelta al tonto de Jim.

—Con respecto a ese asunto, doctor, me parece que es algo que conviene tratar con alguien de mayor experiencia que usted o yo. —Repuso el Vulcano.

— ¿Mayor experiencia? ¿Y acaso sabes a quién acudir?

—Tengo una teoría… —Dijo Spock con su serenidad acostumbrada. Leo (a pesar de notar que ambos se iban por la tangente) y McCoy, se adelantaron en sus asientos mirándolo fijamente, intrigados; el médico le instó con un gesto y la mirada a que continuara. Spock suspiró de manera casi inaudible. —Pero sólo es una teoría que necesito constatar antes de darla como un hecho, por lo tanto hay una llamada importante que debo realizar mientras sigamos en este cuadrante.

—Perfecto, entonces pide la cena, haz tu llamada y aquí te esperamos para saber todos los detalles. —Respondió Bones, recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Spock, tratando de no hacer mucho caso de aquella actitud tan confiada del Oficial Médico, se acercó al intercomunicador.

—Paje Rand, traiga la cena del Capitán Kirk y la del doctor McCoy a la habitación del primero.

—Enseguida, señor. —Se oyó responder a la voz de una joven del otro lado del aparato.

— ¿Usted no piensa comer? —Inquirió Leonardo, extrañado por aquella abstinencia por parte del Oficial y preguntándose si sería normal de su raza; quizá él se hallaba interrogándole por algo innecesario.

—Por ahora no lo necesito. —Repuso el otro en un murmullo. —Iré a mi habitación para hacer la llamada, volveré a la brevedad. —Dijo, retirándose casi de inmediato, por la puerta del baño que comunicaba la habitación del Capitán con la del Primer Oficial.

— ¡Ese cabeza hueca! —Repuso McCoy, levantándose de la silla y acercándose al intercomunicador. —Paje Rand. —Dijo, accionándolo. —Traiga también la cena para el Señor Spock.

—Sí, doctor McCoy.

—Tiene que cuidarse y el muy idiota lo pasa por alto. La raza más lógica ¡mis polainas! ¡Dominio de las emociones, sí cómo no!

—Se ve que está muy preocupado por el Capitán. —Interrumpió el muchacho. —Dígame, ¿qué era todo aquello que dijo la Teniente Uhura hace un rato?

McCoy dio un respingo de nuevo, para luego suspirar con resignación. Tenía que decírselo en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, echando una mirada hacia la puerta por la que Spock se había retirado a su habitación, dándose cuenta que le había dejado con la tarea, cosa que le hizo rumiar algo que Leo creyó entender como "cretino de sangre verde". El médico miró al muchacho.

—Está bien, no tiene nada de malo, sólo que no quería que te sintieras comprometido o algo así, pero igual debes saberlo si queremos que la tripulación siga pensando que todo está bien con Jim. Verás, Spock y Jim están casados.

Leonardo se quedó pasmado y de una pieza. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie casi de un salto.

— ¡¿Casados?! —Exclamó sin querer, mirando de reojo la sortija en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. — ¿Pero… cómo…? Bueno, es que… yo no creía… yo pensaba… ¡Pero si él ni siquiera tiene anillo!

— ¡Oh, claro que lo tiene! Pero lo lleva en una cadena colgada al cuello, dentro de la camisa del uniforme. Las manos de los Vulcanos son muy sensibles y no pueden usar joyería en ellas, usar el anillo sería como clavarle algo en el ojo, por eso él y Jim decidieron que lo llevaría como un collar.

—Oh… ya veo. —Balbució el muchacho, aunque no entendía ni una palabra de aquello sobre la sensibilidad Vulcana, pues su cabeza aun daba vueltas alrededor de aquella noticia que le había caído de sopetón. Y es que, cuando pensó que Uhura era la esposa del Capitán, había sentido el mismo nerviosismo, es decir, ¿cómo actuar con aquella que era la cónyuge del cuerpo que ahora estaba ocupando? Claro, en esta ocasión tenía la ventaja de que Spock sabía perfectamente que él no era Jim y por lo tanto no tendría que fingir ser quien no era ni actuar de manera comprometedora, pero aun así, la timidez lo agobiaba de sólo pensar estar junto a la persona que era la pareja de James T. Kirk.

Y de hecho, ahora que pensaba en eso le volvía una vieja duda….

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —Murmuró, llamando la atención de McCoy que se había quedado observándolo en silencio. — ¿Cómo supo el señor Spock, aquella vez en la enfermería, que yo no era… él?

—Es simple, por aquello que dijo Uhura sobre el vínculo.

Leo arqueó un poco la ceja con expresión de duda.

—Verás, chico, los Vulcanos tienen este… "Mambo jambo" psíquico… son telepatas, telepatas táctiles, suelen conectar sus mentes a otras por medio del tacto o sentir las emociones de los demás si tienes contacto físico con ellos; así fue como entró en tu mente en la bahía médica y constató que tú no eras Jim.

—Pero él lo supo incluso antes de eso. —Dijo el chico, recordando la mirada de horror, furia y miedo que Spock presentó al verlo aquella vez.

—Sí, bueno, los Vulcanos suelen formar un vínculo mental… y espiritual con aquella persona que es su pareja; normalmente ellos tienen que comprometerse con algún otro Vulcano que tenga las ondas mentales lo más parecidas a las suyas, de modo que puedan ser compatibles y se forme un vínculo telepático entre ellos que es necesario en su ciclo de vida. —Explicó el doctor con serenidad. —Pero también existe otro… modo, cosa… ¡lazo! Uno que es más especial para su cultura y que según me explicaron no suele suceder siempre. Se le conoce como "T'hy'la", este se da cuando las ondas mentales de un Vulcano son idénticas a las de otro, de modo que los hace cien por ciento compatibles y permite que se forme un lazo psíquico entre ellos el cual es prácticamente irrompible, es lo que comúnmente los humanos llamamos "alma gemela", aunque nosotros siempre hemos considerado que es sólo una fantasía romántica, para los Vulcanos es algo bastante real, aunque poco común. Y resultó que Jim es el T'hy'la de Spock.

—Pero usted dijo entre Vulcanos, el Capitán no es un Vulcano.

—Eso es lo más curioso de todo este asunto; que Jim siendo humano fuese tan compatible con el duende al grado de que se formara este… vínculo. Ambos parecían odiarse al principio, luego se vieron forzados a trabajar juntos y poco a poco comenzaron a apreciarse, a enamorarse. —Aclaró el médico. —A la larga resulta que el vínculo ya se había formado entre ambos casi sin darse cuenta y terminaron casándose a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar…Los Vulcanos, algunos no ven con buenos ojos el mestizaje o el unirse a parejas que no sean de su raza… larga historia. El caso es que esos dos están más que unidos, tienen un vínculo psíquico que influye en todos los aspectos de sus vidas; por eso Spock supo que tú no eras Jim en cuanto te vio, seguro no percibió su presencia en la nave desde que llegó y el verte sólo le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Increíble. —Susurró, Leo, aún pasmado e impresionado. — ¿Qué tan fuerte es este vínculo?

—Mucho. Como ves, permitió a Spock reconocer que tú no eras Jim cuando todos estábamos más que convencidos de que eras nuestro Capitán. Les permite a ambos saber lo que el otro piensa o siente; los mantiene en una constante comunicación e interacción, prácticamente es como si los convirtiera en uno mismo.

—Entiendo. —Repuso Leo en un murmullo.

—Y eso prácticamente los hace dependientes el uno del otro; no pueden vivir separados, es un lazo único, irrompible, según me han dicho. Ahí dónde lo ves, Spock está que se muere de la angustia por saber de él; no digo que no me preocupe por Jim, después de todo es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero como a un hijo o hermano menor muy molesto. — Dijo, soltando una leve risita. — Pero para Spock esta es una angustia aún mayor, su adorada otra mitad se halla a varios años de distancia y no ha tenido contacto con él en horas, así que, por mucho control que tenga de sus emociones como reza la filosofía de su especie, es inevitable que la preocupación comience a dominarle.

Leonardo se quedó un buen rato en silencio pensando en aquel dato curioso. No sólo le impresionaba el hecho de que el dueño del cuerpo que ocupaba se hallara casado con otro hombre, cosa que si bien a él no le incomodaba, sí le resultaba un tanto impresionante y más le impresionaba el hecho de que en aquella época ya se hallaban tan avanzados que simplemente lo veían con la normalidad debida, lo cual era bueno (desgraciadamente, en su siglo, por mucho que las cosas fuesen avanzando, aún sería casi impensable que un hombre homosexual fuese Capitán de una nave importante y más que su esposo ocupara el puesto de segundo al mando); pero más que nada, lo que más lo impresionaba y le intrigaba era aquello dicho por McCoy.

El vínculo T'hy'la, un lazo tan especial formado entre dos personas que se aman que llega al grado de convertirlos en uno sólo y de no vivir sin el otro. Aquello se le antojaba realmente romántico, algo muy bello para ser cierto, pero, aparentemente, según lo dicho por el doctor, sí que era real. No podía evitar preguntarse qué tan fuerte era realmente, porque a pesar de lo dicho por McCoy aun la duda persistía, pero también se preguntaba, ¿en serio sólo se da entre Vulcanos? Bueno, era obvio que no si Jim, siendo humano, lo había experimentado; eso quería decir que aquel vínculo no se limitaba sólo a los "duendes de sangre verde" como les llamaba el doctor.

Y si los humanos podían sentirlo, experimentarlo, tenerlo… ¿también sería algo que pudiese experimentar Karai? Se ruborizó un poco al pensarlo y no pudo evitar imaginar que, probablemente, con un poco de suerte, entre él y la joven pudiese darse algo parecido. Después de todo a ella, Leo parecía simpatizarle… quizá hasta gustarle, le tenía consideraciones a pesar de ser enemigos ¿no es así? Karai no era mala y para él siempre tenía un trato especial, hubo ocasiones en que pudo matarlo y no lo hizo, y siempre flirteaba con él, se interesaba en llamar su atención y atraerlo, eso se hace cuando alguien te interesa, ¿no es así? Si alguien te gusta… si amas a alguien, ¿no es así como se lo demuestras? ¿Con coquetería, consideraciones y llamando su atención para que también se fije en ti?

Quizá Karai sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella; así lo creyó desde el primer día en que la conoció y nació por la joven aquel interés que poco a poco se fue transformando en otra cosa. Seguro para Karai había sido igual.

¿Acaso no podía existir la posibilidad de que ella fuera su T'hy'la? Después de todo, a pesar de todas las diferencias y malos entendidos, ella siempre volvía a él, le hablaba, le flirteaba y lo trataba de manera especial; quizá era posible y ella se había convertido en aquel lazo irrompible que duraría toda su vida, ¿podía ser, o no? Siempre valía mantener la esperanza.

XXXXXXXX

— ¡¿Estás casado?! —Exclamó Donatello con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Con un hombre?! —Gritaron a su vez Rafa y Casey con un raro gesto en el rostro.

— ¡Cuéntame todos los detalles! — Soltó Abril, tomando a Jim de las manos y sentándolo en el sofá, tomando asiento frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eh… bueno, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que nos amamos y decidimos casarnos… Fin.

— ¡Qué romántico! —Declaró la pelirroja con un grito emocionado mientras que los demás chicos la miraban con una variedad de expresiones diversas, desde un gesto que claramente decía "no exageres" proveniente de Miguelito, como otros de total impresión y algo más difícil de descifrar de parte de Rafael y Casey. — ¿Entonces el apellido de tu esposo es Spock?

—No, su nombre es Spock, la verdad su apellido es demasiado complicado de pronunciar para los humanos. He aprendido todo su idioma y me desenvuelvo bien con él, pero aun así me es complicado pronunciarlo, además ¡tiene diecinueve letras! Si así mi nombre ya quedó largo, si agrego su apellido pasaría toda mi vida tan solo presentándome. —Declaró con una sonrisa.

—Espera… —Interrumpió Donatello. — ¿Humanos? ¿Su idioma? ¡¿E… estás casado con… con un alien?!

—Así es, un Vulcano para ser precisos.

Donnie parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que extendía sus manos en un claro gesto de "alto".

—Espera, espera… esto es mucho para digerir… ¿quieres decir que el contacto alienígena llegará a tal grado que incluso los humanos se relacionarán con los extraterrestres sin importar… nada? ¿Eso es acaso posible? —Inquirió con cierto deje de ensoñación de sólo pensarlo, porque si los humanos eran capaces de unirse a un alien, ¿Por qué no habrían de unirse también a tortugas mutantes? En la cara de Donnie se dibujó una sonrisa algo boba que provocó que Jim a su vez, le mirara con dulzura y cierta pena.

—Entonces si Spock es su nombre y no su apellido, ¿Por qué lo usas como si lo fuera? —Volvió a preguntar Abril quien parecía fascinada con el tema.

—Bueno, es cuestión de su cultura, sobre todo por su posición. —Replicó el muchacho un poco cohibido, ya que siempre que le hacían preguntas como esas le costaba responder porque sentía como si estuviera alardeando. —En su planeta, su clan es uno de los más importantes y nobles… se podría decir que es casi como la realeza de su gente, por lo que su nombre en sí es S'chnn que vendría siendo "joven príncipe", T'Gai que es el nombre de su clan, y Spock que es su nombre, Satelsu significa esposo y por su posición es mi deber añadir todo su nombre al mío como muestra de respeto.

— ¡¿Un príncipe?! ¡Que maravilloso! —Volvió a soltar la chica con un entusiasmado chillido.

— ¡Alto! ¡Basta ya de todo esto! —Interrumpió Rafael con clara molestia y levantando la voz, acercándose de nuevo de manera amenazante a dónde estaba Jim con Abril. — ¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano se encuentra atrapado en otra época, en otro cuerpo y casado con un hombre extraterrestre con aires de grandeza?! —Espetó alarmado. —¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí ahora!

—Y eso haremos, sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera y…

—¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡No hay tiempo para "peros", hay que sacarlo de ahí ya!

— ¿Por qué tanta alarma? —Inquirió Abril, extrañada. Rafael la miró con asombro.

— ¡¿En serio lo preguntas?! ¡Mi hermano está atrapado ahí con ese sujeto!

— ¡Sí, Roja! —Agregó Casey con la misma alarma. —¡Quien sabe que pretenda hacerle en la noche al pobre de Leo!

— ¡Oigan un momento! —Replicó Jim, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto. — ¡Spock jamás le haría daño!

— ¡No nos consta! —Declaró Casey en respuesta, encarando a Jim.

— ¡Puede creer que eres tú y entonces…! —Pero Rafa no completó la frase porque un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Jim, molesto, dio un fuerte golpe en el piso con el pie, lo cual llamó la atención de todos, en especial de aquel par de paranoicos.

—¡Escúchenme bien, Spock jamás le haría daño a Leonardo! Y como se los dije, él ya debe haberlo visto y sabe perfectamente que no soy yo; por el contrario, debe estar tratando de encontrar la forma de devolvernos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tan seguro?!

—Sólo lo sé. —Repuso Jim; no pretendía malgastar su tiempo en explicarles a ese par de neandertales el delicado y especial vínculo que lo unía a su esposo; tenían tan poca sensibilidad que seguramente pensarían que era una tontería, además de que quizá no le creerían. —Por lo que a mí respecta, en lo que ellos se encargan de resolver este intercambio, nosotros tenemos una misión más importante que realizar y esa es encontrar a los Kraang y quitarles el dilitio antes de que hagan algún daño irreversible a la tierra y por ende al futuro.

—No niego que tienes razón. —Intervino ahora Donnie. —Pero, ¿estás seguro que ellos podrán hallar la forma de devolvernos a Leo? No niego que encontrar a los Kraang sea importante, pero no me gusta la idea de no buscar la forma de traer a mi hermano de vuelta.

—Lo comprendo, y ojalá hubiese una forma de comunicarnos con ellos, así podríamos aclarar muchos puntos juntos, pero… Traté de comunicarme con Spock y me fue imposible… creo que esto del intercambio sacudió un poco nuestro vínculo mental.

—No inventes… ¡¿Estás ligado a él mentalmente?! —Inquirió Abril, tomándolo del brazo con ambas manos y mirándolo con admiración. Jim asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa, lo cual provocó que en los labios de la pelirroja se dibujara a su vez una aún más grande. — ¡Eso suena aún más romántico! ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡Tienes que contarme todo!

—Espera… —Murmuró Donnie, con los brazos cruzados y llevándose la mano al mentón con aire pensativo. —No sé… ¡quizá pueda funcionar! — Y tras decir esto se dirigió a su laboratorio a toda prisa. Jim y los otros se miraron entre ellos, para seguirlo después hasta aquel lugar.

Donnie se hallaba de espaldas a su mesa de trabajo, tomando de la repisa en la pared (aquella que Mickey llamaba "su colección de juguetes") una enorme esfera aparentemente hecha de cristal blanquecino que los otros prontamente reconocieron. Jim la miraba con interés, más al ver el cuidado con el que el joven genio la colocaba sobre su escritorio.

— ¿La esfera de comunicación Kraang? — Inquirió Rafael con su habitual tono.

—Creí que eso sólo funcionaba cuando quería. —Añadió Casey. Todos se acercaron a la mesa.

—Bueno, pero quizá si la arreglara… Aunque no lo sé, nada me asegura que su señal pueda viajar por el tiempo y espacio. —Murmuraba el chico mirando la esfera y con la mano en el mentón otra vez.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer que mande la señal a dónde sea, ¿no? Digo, es un aparato extraterrestre. —Replicó Mickey, a quien el simple hecho de que algo fuese de tecnología alienígena, le significaba que debía ser capaz de todo, así fuera en contra de las leyes de la física.

—No estoy muy seguro. —Repuso Donnie sin dejar de mirar la esfera. —Además, esta cosa sólo ha servido para dejarnos oír transmisiones del Kraang… de hecho… si pudiera echarla a andar…

— ¿Sí…?—Inquirió Jim, mirándolo con total atención; el resto hacía lo mismo.

—Quizá si pudiera echarla a andar podría ubicar la señal de los Kraang y averiguar en dónde tienen el dilitio, así podríamos ir a su guarida y recuperarlo.

— ¡Es una excelente idea! —Estalló Jim con una gran sonrisa. A falta de un radar o un tricorder, aquello funcionaría de maravilla.

—Pero me temo que sólo funcionaría para eso, no nos serviría para comunicarnos con Leo y tu gente, y suponiendo que lo consiguiéramos, correríamos el riesgo de que los Kraang escucharan la transmisión. —Agregó el chico de morado, con pena.

—Bueno… no si lo prevenimos… —Rebatió Jim, también mirando la esfera fijamente. — ¿Cómo la han hecho funcionar?

—No lo sé, sólo se activa. —Dijo Abril.

—Comienza a captar las transmisiones Kraang y luego la conectamos a la computadora para poder traducir los mensajes.

—Ya veo…—Murmuró el joven Capitán en el cuerpo de Leonardo, sin dejar de ver la esfera con total interés. —Entonces, lo más lógico es que si descarga información en tu laptop, también pueda recibirla, ¿no es así?

—Obviamente… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque, suponiendo que intentáramos comunicarnos con la Enterprise, podríamos escribir un programa que disfrace la señal de modo que los Kraang no puedan intervenir las comunicaciones… ¿Me permites? —Dijo Jim, señalando la laptop de Donatello que yacía sobre la mesa.

—Eh… sí, claro. —Donnie se movió a un lado, dejando el asiento libre para Jim. Este se acomodó frente a la laptop, la abrió y observó unos instantes la pantalla; luego trató de escribir algo, aunque sus nuevos dedos le entorpecían mucho al principio, razón por la que tuvo que borrar muchas veces y reescribir otra vez entre murmullos que sonaban a "¿cómo haces para escribir con esto?"

Pero tras varios intentos comenzó a acomodarse con su nueva anatomía y se le hizo un poco más sencillo el escribir con el teclado al tiempo que su mirada estaba concentrada en el monitor. Los demás se miraban entre ellos con duda, preguntándose que se suponía que estaba haciendo. Donnie miraba sobre el hombro de Jim con total interés; de a poco su expresión fue tornándose en asombro al tiempo que su boca se abría parcialmente.

—In… increíble… ¿pero… cómo…? —Murmuraba Donnie sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Los otros se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y luego miraron a los dos muchachos.

— ¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Donnie! —Soltó Mikey, agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. — ¿Acaso se olvidaron de nosotros?

—Odio decirlo, pero Miguel Ángel tiene razón. —Interrumpió Rafa. — ¿Se puede saber qué es tan interesante?

—Está escribiendo un programa… si realmente funciona, actuaría como una sub cortina en la esfera de comunicación Kraang, de modo que no pudiesen rastrear los mensajes que transmitamos o recibamos por medio de ella.

— ¿En verdad se puede hacer eso? —Inquirió Abril, acercándose a ellos del otro lado del escritorio.

— ¿Y funcionará?

—Claro que funcionará. —Repuso Jim, terminando de dar los últimos toques al programa. —Donnie, ¿podrías conectar la esfera? —El chico de bandana morada se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedían, después, Jim hizo correr el programa. La esfera se hallaba trabajando sin problema alguno.

—Todo… todo parece en orden. —Susurró Donatello mirando la pantalla de la laptop y la esfera de comunicación; esta apenas reaccionó a la intrusión del programa, presentando después el aspecto de siempre. — ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —Agregó, mirando a Jim a su lado con gran impresión, pues jamás en su vida creyó llegar a ver a Leonardo escribiendo un complejo programa de computadora que fuera compatible con tecnología extraterrestre.

—No fue difícil, los sistemas, software y técnicas de hackeo son unas de mis pasiones; y una vez que has logrado infiltrarte en el programa más sofisticado de la Flota Estelar, escrito por uno de los más inteligentes y minuciosos programadores del cuerpo, todo lo demás es pan comido. —Dijo Jim muy ufano, llevando las manos detrás de su nuca, cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, refiriéndose a la vez que había hackeado el programa del Kobayashi Maru escrito por Spock, cosa que no había sido nada sencilla.

— ¿Y cuándo podremos hablar con Leonardo? —Interrogó la voz de Splinter, haciendo que Jim abriera los ojos y se incorporara, mirando al roedor que se hallaba en la puerta del laboratorio, con su bastón entre las manos apoyado sobre el piso.

—Eso aún no lo sé. —Respondió el joven, viendo a la rata y luego desviando la mirada hacia la esfera. Le costaba ver al roedor, no por vergüenza, pues no se apenaba por lo ocurrido con la espada de bambú, sino porque en cierto modo no sabía cómo conducirse con él. Toda su vida Jim vio a Splinter como un padre y maestro modelo, según los libros sobre sus historias; y ahora en un instante aquella imagen se había derrumbado quedando sólo la de algo muy similar a su tío Frank.

— ¡¿Cómo que aún no lo sabes?! —Estalló de nuevo Rafa, acercándose de manera amenazante. —¡Tienes que comunicarte con Leo! ¡¿Si no para que sirve todo eso?!

—Y claro que me comunicaré. Enviaré un mensaje directo al comunicador personal de mi habitación en la Enterprise con repercusión al canal privado en el comunicador de Spock y el de McCoy, sólo existe un pequeño problema.

— ¿Problema?

Jim asintió.

—En el futuro, las comunicaciones sub espaciales comenzaron a tener más auge allá por el año dos mil doscientos, cuando los satélites amplificadores "Echo" fueron más comunes a lo largo de la galaxia. Si tomamos eso en cuenta como punto de partida, no sería posible enviar una señal que fuese captada por los sistemas de la Enterprise.

—No entendí. —Murmuró Miguel Ángel, siendo posteriormente callado por Donnie.

—Aun así, tomando en cuenta que los Kraang vienen de otra dimensión, puedo hackear su sistema de comunicaciones interdimensional y conectar con un "Echo". —Dijo el muchacho al tiempo que sus dedos se paseaban por el teclado y su mirada se mantenía fija en el monitor. Después dejó de teclear y siguió observando, esperando a que la barra que aparecía en la pantalla se llenara al cien por ciento. Cuando eso ocurrió, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo! Hicimos contacto. Ahora, ocultos con la sub cortina mantendremos la conexión con su sistema y el amplificador "Echo" y podremos enviar el mensaje; el problema es que aún con todo esto, la señal quizá tarde en llegar hasta mi época y a la Enterprise, por lo que no se recibirá de manera inmediata.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

— ¿Entonces no podremos hablar con Leo? —Inquirió Miguelito, decepcionado.

— ¡¿De qué demonios sirve que estén en el futuro si no tienen tecnología que funcione?! —Espetó Rafael.

—La tecnología no es infalible, no importa en qué tiempo te encuentres; y con todo, esto es lo mejor que podemos tener. —Replicó Jim, un poco cansado de las recriminaciones de Rafael, pero sin dejar de dar los últimos toques al enlace. —Bien, podemos comenzar…—Murmuró, carraspeando un poco y adoptando un semblante un poco más serio. — Este es el Capitán James T. Kirk reportándose al Comandante Spock o al Oficial Médico Leonard McCoy. Me encuentro bien, en compañía de la familia Hamato quienes también se encuentran en perfectas condiciones tras el incidente de la explosión en los muelles de Nueva York. —Agregó, seguro de que Leo querría saberlo. —Reporte de la situación actual. Estamos rastreando a las criaturas Kraang con la intención de recuperar el dilitio robado, tenemos una posibilidad de dar con su paradero y en cuanto lo tengamos procederemos con la operación. En cuanto al otro asunto, el de la transferencia… he de decir que aún no tengo una teoría de como ha ocurrido y por ende tampoco de como revertirla, pero por ahora damos prioridad a encontrar el material robado. Confío en que usted, señor Spock, hallará la manera de arreglar este pequeño percance… —Jim guardó silencio unos segundos, en los cuales se hallaba deseoso de poder decirle a su esposo cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba y extrañaba, de la gran falta que le hacía y que deseaba estar a su lado; pero se contuvo, puesto a que no se hallaba solo y esta transmisión conllevaba la especial misión de entablar las comunicaciones entre el Enterprise y el siglo XXI con el fin de arreglar la situación; sin embargo, no deseaba terminar el mensaje sin decirles algo a su amado T'hy'la y a su querido amigo. —Spock…—La voz del chico, cargada de gran emoción, pareció quebrarse de modo que Jim guardó silencio nuevamente por unos breves segundos, volviendo a hablar al recuperarse. — Bones… Los extraño mucho… Y la familia Hamato extraña mucho a su hermano. Usen este canal para mantener la comunicación, es seguro, relativamente lento, pero seguro… Kirk fuera.

— ¿Y cuánto tardarán en recibirlo? —Inquirió Abril después de un breve silencio.

—No lo sé… podrían ser horas, días… semanas.

— ¡¿Semanas?! ¡No tenemos "semanas"! ¡Mi hermano no tiene "semanas"! ¡¿O acaso crees que…?!

— ¡Rafael! ¡Yamete! —Ordenó Splinter otra vez, poniendo fin a la oleada de ira que se iba adueñando del muchacho, pues este ya comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo de manera amenazante hacia Jim. El sensei se adentró en el laboratorio, acercándose al escritorio. —Es más que obvio que el señor Kirk ha hecho todo lo que ha podido en lo que se refiere a contactar con Leonardo, así que por ahora sólo queda enfocarnos en la misión que tenemos entre manos y por lo tanto debemos esperar. Les aconsejo que sean pacientes y se preparen para cuando llegue el momento.

—Sí, sensei. —Replicaron los tres hermanos y Abril. Casey, pese a no unirse a la respuesta, asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo mientras que Jim miraba por fin a la rata, aunque con algunos sentimientos encontrados aun debatiéndose dentro de su interior.

XXXXXXXX

La puerta del baño común se abrió y Spock ingresó de nuevo a la habitación del Capitán. Leo y McCoy ya se hallaban a la mesa con sus respectivas charolas más una tercera que esperaba en un sitio vacío. Al verlo, el médico esbozó una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¡Spock! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! El niño no quería comenzar a comer sin ti. Ven, toma asiento.

—Es muy amable de parte de ambos, pero en estos momentos no requiero de sustento y…

—Señor Spock, por favor, hágalo por su esposo, a él no le agradaría que usted se descuidara de esa manera. —Le interrumpió Leo, pues intuía que si lo dejaba, este pondría mil y un excusas y esperaba que mencionar a Jim sirviera de algo.

Como si le hubiera dado un golpe certero, el muchacho notó un ligero dejo de emoción en los ojos del Vulcano, el cual sin anteponer más evasivas, tomó el asiento que le correspondía y se dispuso a cenar con ellos. Por su lado, McCoy se le quedó mirando durante un rato. Spock, al sentirlo, miró a su vez al Oficial Médico.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, Doctor McCoy?

— ¡¿Qué si puedes…?! ¡Por todos los cielos, Spock! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas ponernos al tanto de lo de tu llamada?! ¡Si no mal recuerdo era de "vital importancia" para recuperar a Jim!

—Sí, así es, doctor, pero se suscitó un inconveniente. El receptor no se encontraba disponible en ese momento.

— ¡Grandioso! —Replicó Bones, recargándose con desgano en el respaldo de la silla para luego tomar el tenedor de su plato. — ¿Entonces de qué ha servido todo eso?

—Ha servido de algo, he dejado un mensaje y recibiremos una llamada de regreso en cualquier momento; he pedido que sea dirigida exclusivamente al comunicador de la habitación del Capitán.

—De acuerdo, eso suena genial. —Repuso McCoy con cierto sarcasmo. — ¿Pero te vas a dignar a decirnos eso de qué diablos nos sirve? ¿Acaso ese… "receptor" tiene las respuestas que necesitamos?

—Debo admitir que concuerdo con el doctor y me gustaría saber más acerca de esa persona a la que usted buscaba, ¿podrá ayudarnos con algo tan delicado y difícil como esto? —Inquirió Leonardo también con duda, mirando al Vulcano quien parecía, pese a su adusto exterior, algo inquieto en el interior. En ese momento la alerta de una comunicación entrante sonó desde la computadora sobre el escritorio. Spock se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Eso es algo que él mismo nos dirá en este momento. —Dijo el Vulcano, encendiendo el monitor.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de otro Vulcano, pero de mayor edad. Leonardo lo observó fijamente; no estaba seguro de si así era la raza o por que otro motivo podría ser, pero le dio la impresión de que ese anciano se parecía muchísimo a Spock, salvo el hecho de que obviamente le llevaba varios años extras.

—No inventes… —Susurró McCoy, poniéndose de pie junto con Leo y acercándose al escritorio. — ¿En serio? —Dijo, mirando al joven Vulcano.

—Señor Spock. —Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mirando a su interlocutor más joven. Este, a su vez, sin cambiar su semblante o tono de voz, respondió tranquilamente.

—Señor Spock.

— ¿Quién es él? —Inquirió Leo aún más confundido que antes. McCoy se acercó ligeramente hacia el joven rubio.

—Ese hombre es la contraparte anciana de nuestro Primer Oficial, o sea que, aunque más viejo, también es Spock.

Leonardo se quedó mirando a ambos Vulcanos sin lograr comprender nada en absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Preciosa Reina en suajili.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Leonardo simplemente no lo comprendía.

¿Cómo era que ese hombre también era Spock?

Y no, no era que sólo compartieran nombre, por lo que había dicho el doctor McCoy, ese hombre era la contraparte del actual Spock, es decir, era la misma persona, pero ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué ese tipo de cosas no eran causantes de extrañas y apocalípticas paradojas que destruían el universo? En las películas de ciencia ficción siempre era así, y estaba seguro de que Donnie, si escuchara todo aquello, también diría lo mismo.

Además, ¿cómo podía ser la misma persona? Sí, era un Vulcano como el otro Spock y compartían algunos rasgos que les hacían ver similares salvo por la edad, como ya él mismo lo había observado, pero también notó que el hombre en la pantalla parecía más tranquilo y relajado, incluso hasta sonreía, a diferencia del Spock que conocía.

—Fascinante.

Escuchó Leo que el anciano decía desde la pantalla. Se hallaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando el joven Spock había explicado al mayor toda la situación. Al prestar atención, se dio cuenta que el hombre lo miraba detenidamente, aún con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y con una leve expresión de asombro. Leonardo se sonrojó un poco al ser objeto de tal escrutinio y por haber sido agarrado con la guardia baja, distraído en sus propias conjeturas.

— ¿Cree que haya alguna forma de ayudarlos? —Inquirió McCoy. El viejo Spock, o Selek, como se hacía llamar ahora, se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—Es posible… a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que soy testigo de una situación así, ya habíamos pasado por esto en mis años de servicio y creo que podría solucionarlo.

— ¿Exactamente qué sucedió? —Preguntó Spock, disimulando su ansiedad. Confiaba en… bueno, en sí mismo, pero tratándose del bienestar de Jim prefería no dejar nada a la ligera.

—Una mujer había robado el cuerpo de Jim intercambiando sus mentes, tal y como les ha ocurrido al joven Hamato y a Jim ahora; en aquella ocasión fue sólo cuestión de tratarlo a él en el cuerpo ajeno para conseguir el cambio; sin embargo…

— ¿Sin embargo, qué? —Preguntó McCoy.

—Sin embargo, esta vez la situación es un poco más complicada, ya que ambas mentes y cuerpos se hallan separadas por tiempo y espacio; intentar una transferencia con tal desventaja sería quizá peligroso.

— ¿Entonces…? —Soltó Spock con mesura, sintiendo un miedo que luchaba por moderar, lo cual le era difícil pues el mismo temor le hacía, muy a su pesar, imaginar escenarios catastróficos para su amado T'hy'la.

—Necesitaría tenerlos a los dos en el mismo lugar, espacio y tiempo.

— ¡¿Pero cómo haremos eso?! ¡No podemos viajar por el tiempo!

—Me temo que difiero de ello, doctor McCoy. —Dijo Selek con una sonrisa. McCoy bufó un poco exasperado.

—Ok, ok, sí, ya sé que usted es la prueba viviente de ello, pero me refiero a un viaje controlado, no a un golpe de suerte producto de un agujero negro.

—Diferentes estudios a través de los años han teorizado que de hecho, los viajes a través del tiempo – espacio controlados son viables y tal vez hasta posibles, doctor. —Repuso Spock, conservando la calma. McCoy lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Apostarás el destino de Jim y Leo a una teoría no probada? ¡Jamás creí escuchar eso de ti!

—Los Vulcanos no apostamos, doctor, a lo que me refiero es que con las investigaciones pertinentes…

— ¡¿Investigaciones pertinentes?! ¡Escúchame, duende de sangre verde, no hay tiempo para las "investigaciones pertinentes", aquí necesitamos algo más, ir a la segura!

—Por lo tanto, una investigación nos permitiría ir, como usted dice, "a la segura".

— ¡Pero eso podría llevar más tiempo!

—Sí, pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

— ¡Pero es que…!

— ¡Por favor, los dos, ya basta! —Intervino Leo, logrando que ambos oficiales guardaran silencio y lo miraran. —Creo que a fin de cuentas tiempo es de lo que más disponemos, recuerden que no pienso irme sin encontrar a los Kraang y me temo que eso nos va a tomar bastante.

—Fascinante. —Repitió Selek desde el monitor, logrando así que Leonardo recordará de nuevo la presencia del viejo Vulcano, por lo que dio otro ligero respingo, pues le apenaba haber callado así a ambos oficiales con alguien superior enfrente.

—Yo… lo siento, es sólo que…

—No se preocupe, Hamato-san, y perdone si mi expresión se ha prestado a una mala interpretación. Es fascinante el don de mando que posee, ahora entiendo porque le admira Jim.

—Gracias. —Añadió aún más sonrojado.

—En cuanto a la investigación sobre el viaje en el tiempo, me gustaría que me permitieran hacerme cargo de todo.

— ¿Tienes alguna teoría? — Preguntó el joven Spock, dando un paso al frente, acercándose un poco más a la pantalla.

—No una teoría en sí, pero quizá haya una alternativa; si las cosas son como parecen… quizá hasta tenga la solución a nuestro problema.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué solución es esa? —Quiso saber McCoy, poniendo en palabras las mismas dudas que Leo tenía en mente.

—Entendido, entonces mientras usted verifica su alternativa, nosotros continuaremos con el plan dar aviso personalmente a la Flota Estelar sobre el problema con la raza Kraang. —Agregó Spock sin hacer caso de McCoy. Selek asintió e hizo con su mano derecha el Ta'al [1].

—Larga vida y prosperidad. —Dijo el anciano, a lo que a su vez el joven Spock, repitiendo la señal con su mano derecha, respondió.

—Larga vida y prosperidad.

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla sin más.

—Un momento, no nos respondieron en lo absoluto, ¿qué solución es esa? ¿Es de fiar? —Quiso saber McCoy, algo molesto por la forma en que ambos Vulcanos los habían dejado fuera de la conversación.

—Doctor, sea cual sea la solución que Selek esté considerando, le garantizo que podemos confiar en ella en un cien por ciento.

McCoy bufó algo exasperado, mirando a Spock de reojo. Comprendía porque razón el joven Vulcano decía aquello, pues siendo sinceros, ese anciano era el mismo Spock y obviamente, el médico confiaba totalmente en él… en ambos, por lo que no dudaba que, cualquiera que fuese su idea, buscaría ser de lo más segura para el bienestar de Jim; sin embargo, le desagradaba que le dejaran con las palabras en la boca, por lo que sólo se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras volvía a la mesa, junto con Spock y Leo, para terminar su cena.

Por su parte, Leonardo también se hallaba confundido y hubiese deseado saber que era exactamente lo que planeaba el viejo Spock y sobre todo, saber cómo pensaba devolverlos a sus respectivos cuerpos; aunque la verdad, debía admitir que quizá no comprendería ni la mitad de lo que le explicaran si era algo demasiado científico, por lo que mejor se limitó a volver a la mesa con los otros dos, esperando que las cosas se vieran mejor cuando llegaran a la tierra como se tenía programado.

XxXxXxXx

El ambiente en la alcantarilla era algo tenso. Nadie hablaba, a pesar de que Abril o Miguel Ángel hervían en preguntas que ansiaban les fueran respondidas; la primera no se atrevía a decir una palabra al respecto pues los otros se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios asuntos y no parecía buena idea molestar, razón por la que esperaba para un mejor momento y se había dado a la tarea de dar un codazo a Miguelito cuando le veía las intenciones de abrir la boca, para evitar asi, algún inconveniente por ahora.

Jim yacía en rotundo silencio, con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, justo a lado de la esfera Kraang, y el mentón hundido entre ellos. Splinter también se encontraba callado, con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara profundamente. Rafael, de brazos cruzados, se encontraba recargado contra la puerta del laboratorio, mirando fijamente a Jim y con cara de pocos amigos. Por su parte, Donatello hacía volar sus dedos sobre el teclado, con la mirada fija en la esfera de comunicación; el sonido de las teclas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel momento.

Jim miró nuevamente a Splinter, la desazón que le había afectado hacía unos minutos, volvía a apoderarse de él. A su mente vinieron aquellas palabras que sabiamente rezaban "no debes conocer a tus héroes" y esta vez parecían tener razón... Bueno, quizá no del todo...

Los cuatro hermanos eran tan asombrosos como los había idealizado, de hecho, era un privilegio conocer de ellos esos rasgos humanos de los que se les despoja en los libros de historia con el fin de relatar solo los hechos, colocándolos solo como seres irreales e ideales. Y si bien era cierto que la aparente homofobia de la que Rafael había hecho gala era un tanto desconcertante, también había que admitir que la preocupación y cariño por su hermano perdido hacían que casi pasara ese detalle por alto. Era de entender que lo que hablaba en ese momento quizá solo eran el miedo y la preocupación, exacerbados un poco por la ignorancia, claro, pero a fin de cuentas, era el amor por su hermano la que nublaba su juicio y eso lo respetaba, pues tomando en cuenta la relación, o mejor dicho, casi no relación que tenía con su propio hermano, aquello le parecía hermoso y conmovedor a la vez que no podía esperar menos de uno de los cuatro hermanos guerreros legendarios.

Sin embargo, su mayor y quizás única decepción era Splinter.

Aquella seudo rutina de entrenamiento, aquel remedo de estilo libre, no dejaba de ser ante sus ojos, una mera excusa para golpear a sus hijos y desahogar en ellos cualquier cosa que lo estuviera molestando; porque quizá Jim no conociera bien al Sensei, no tanto como obviamente lo conocieran sus hijos, pero aun asi había algo que podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que había en la rata algo que lo estaba mortificando y que, por desgracia, la ignorancia de Jim con respecto a las artes marciales de los Hamato, había terminado por actuar como detonante. Era tal y como con Frank; su tío vivía eternamente disgustado por lo mediocre de su existencia y la envidia que le provocaba el éxito de su hermana Winona, y a eso había que añadirle que, para que ella pudiese darse esa vida que él anhelaba, Frank debía lidiar con los hijos de ella, razón por la que nunca estaba de humor y pasaba el día entero enfadado, bebiendo, y estallando contra sus sobrinos a la menor provocación que estos pudieran darle.

Splinter tenía algo, sufría por algo, y, fuera lo que fuera, mermaba la relación más importante que poseía.

La de él con sus hijos.

Y por lo tanto seguía sin entenderlo. Se suponía que Splinter era un viejo sabio, el hombre justo y benévolo cuya paciencia, conocimiento y cariño había formado a aquellos muchachos convirtiéndolos en los grandes y nobles guerreros que habían salvado a la tierra de múltiples invasiones nocivas antes del primer contacto, entonces ¿como es que ahora ese hombre bueno se le presentaba como un energúmeno? ¿Como el clásico adulto amargado que veía en sus hijos a las víctimas de sus frustraciones?

Splinter giró el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de Jim. El joven Capitán no bajó la suya en lo absoluto, viéndolo fijamente. Sentía unas ganas terribles de reprocharle, de echarle en cara todo el mal que hacía a sus hijos con ese comportamiento, es más, tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle una paliza para prohibirle a la fuerza el maltratar así a los chicos; era obvio que él no conocía las técnicas, pero seguro que el cuerpo de Leonardo poseía la suficiente destreza como para conseguir tal cometido, lo sentía, ese chico era fuerte y hábil y seguramente durante los entrenamientos siempre se contenía, la muestra era la impresión que dejó en los otros chicos y el propio maestro al detenerle la espada.

Y sin embargo, pese a que su mayor deseo era patear a Splinter hasta que se arrepintiera de todo, debía admitir que eso no sería prudente (¡Wow! ¿El hablando de prudencia? Si Bones lo escuchara, pensaría que el golpe en la cabeza le afectó más de lo que pudieran pensar), y no sería correcto, no frente a sus hijos que, como los buenos chicos que eran, seguro defenderían al padre (a diferencia suya que, si alguien hubiese golpeado a Frank frente a él siendo niño, él mismo se habría unido a echarle montón sin miramiento alguno) y no quería hacer algo que le ganara el odio de aquellos seres a los que admiraba y respetaba; además, se hallaban en un momento en el que habían cosas más importantes que atender primero.

Pero eso sí, aunque había decidido no cometer una impertinencia, eso no le impedía seguir retando la mirada de la rata con toda la rabia que le provocaba un sujeto que maltrataba así a sus hijos, y así siguió por lo menos hasta que Splinter, quizá harto de aquel juego de miradas, desvió la suya y su rostro con un gesto de total dignidad.

—¡Lo encontré! —Se oyó exclamar a Donatello con alegría y un dejo triunfal en el tono de su voz. Todos se incorporaron de sus lugares y se acercaron al escritorio mientras la tecno tortuga continuaba pasando sus dedos sobre el teclado y con la vista fija en la esfera.—Haciendo uso de la sub cortina, he conectado la esfera Kraang con todas las demás que se encuentran aquí y en la dimensión "X", de modo que no quedara ningún sitio sin revisar y por fin ha arrojado un resultado. Se trata de un laboratorio situado en un edificio en el lado este de la ciudad. Enviaron desde ahí una notificación a la dimensión "X" avisando de la llegada del "cargamento" proveniente de la base del muelle.

—Donde se hallaba el portal y se dio la explosión. —Agregó Rafael, acercándose al escritorio y mirando a su hermano.

—Ese tiene que ser el dilitio, ¡Donnie, eres un genio! —Exclamó Jim con alegría y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Lo sé, aunque debo admitir que tu software ayudó mucho.—Replicó el aludido algo ufano al principio, pero humilde al final.

—Será mejor ir a buscar ese dilitio.—Dijo Jim, ahora un poco más serio.— No tarda en oscurecer, por lo que debemos prepararnos si queremos salir a tiempo y aprovechar la noche, así que...

—Espera. —Le interrumpió Rafael con tono severo y mirándolo fijamente, para luego dar un paso hacia donde él estaba.—Es obvio que deberás ir con nosotros, ya que tú conoces esa cosa mejor, pero el que seas Capitán de tu latita de aluminio en el espacio o que ocupes el cuerpo de mi hermano, no significa que eso te haga automáticamente el jefe. Yo estoy a cargo del equipo ahora.—Agregó, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. —Así que yo daré las órdenes aquí y tú te limitarás a respaldar, ¿está claro?

—Cristalino. — Replicó Jim, volviendo a tomar asiento y mirando al muchacho. Normalmente se opondría y se rebelaría ante tal discurso, pero era de entender que ellos tenían su propio ritmo en las misiones y por lo tanto estaban acostumbrados a dar y seguir órdenes entre ellos, por lo que alegar sobre eso podía ser una necedad de su parte y dadas las circunstancias, prefería evitar otro estallido por parte de la tortuga roja.

Además, debía admitirlo, el simple hecho de ir a una misión con ellos era grandioso, le encantaba la idea y deseaba poder llevarlo a cabo. Aunque para ser sinceros, habría preferido ser liderado por el mítico Leonardo y no por el temperamental Rafael, pero supuso que quizá no habría ningún problema... Suposición que pronto se tornó en verdadera duda al ver las expresiones dubitativas y angustiosas en las caras de Donnie, Mickey y Abril.

XxXxXxXx

La cena había terminado en el camarote del Capitán, por lo que, después de que la paje Rand retirara el servicio, McCoy se despidió para volver a su habitación, no sin antes exigir que se le llamara si ocurría algún inconveniente, además de dejar claro que estaría al pendiente de su paciente por si acaso se le necesitaba.

De más está decir que en cuanto el médico de a bordo abandonó la habitación del Capitán, Leonardo se sintió algo intimidado. Ahora estaba a solas con Spock, y no es que el mismo Leo fuese muy conversador o siquiera quisiera iniciar una charla, es solo que el Vulcano no sólo era demasiado callado, serio e inexpresivo, sino que era la pareja oficial de Jim, es decir su esposo, su llamada "otra mitad", por lo que el simple hecho de quedarse en la misma habitación con él era un tanto pesado; no porque pensara que este buscaría aprovecharse de la situación, eso lógicamente quedaba descartado; pero el permanecer a solas con alguien que se supone es la pareja de ese de quien ocupas su cuerpo... ¡Bueno! ¡Era complicado!

Y es que… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Disculparse por lo ocurrido aunque no fuera su culpa? ¿Hablar con él sobre algo y si fuera así, sobre qué?

Y luego también lo recordó… habría que dormir… ¡¿Cómo demonios lo harían?! No compartirían la cama... ¿o sí? Pero si se supone que ellos dos están juntos entonces significa que comparten la cama, entonces, ¿tendría que dormir con él? ¿Habría oportunidad de dormir en el piso?

Spock avanzó hacia la pared en la que Leo sabía, se hallaba el armario. El Vulcano abrió la compuerta y tomó de entre la ropa lo que parecía ser un pijama y otro uniforme. Al cerrarla, se giró hacia el muchacho.

—En el interior del armario encontrará todo lo que necesite. Los pijamas de Jim se encuentran ubicados en los estantes del lado izquierdo, a lo igual que el resto de su ropa fuera de la de comando, prácticamente esa área es la suya.

—Entendido.

—Jim suele tomar una ducha antes de dormir; si desea hacerlo, el funcionamiento del dispositivo es sencillo, el botón superior es para iniciarla y apagarla, y los de abajo regulan la potencia.

—De… de acuerdo.

—Pasaré la noche en mi antigua habitación, y si no le importa, vendré por la mañana para salir los dos juntos hacia el comedor y después al puente para no levantar las sospechas en el resto de la tripulación como hemos acordado. —Dijo el Vulcano, comenzando a andar hacia dónde se hallaba la puerta del baño. —Cualquier cosa que necesite, puede preguntármelo o pedírmelo sin problemas.

—Entendido, señor… gracias... Lamento todas las, las molestias que le estoy haciendo pasar.—Dijo el muchacho sin poder evitarlo. Spock le miró fijamente con aquella serenidad y estoicidad acostumbrada en él, provocando que Leonardo se sintiera aún más cohibido de lo que ya estaba. El Vulcano arqueó una ceja y respondió.

— Eso es ilógico, usted no ha provocado nada de esta situación por lo cual, no hay razón para disculparse.

—Eh, sí... Supongo. —Repuso el muchacho.

—Que pase buenas noches, Hamato-san. —Agrego el Vulcano con una leve inclinación. Leonardo correspondió de la misma manera. Spock retomó su camino hacia el baño y desapareció en su interior.

Tras quedarse sólo, Leo se sentó sobre la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar detrás del Primer Oficial de la nave. ¡Por suerte ya había librado esta! No es que no le agradara Spock, pero, ¡Dios! ¡Era tan serio! ¿Cómo demonios hizo para casarse con Jim?

¿Acaso así eran las parejas del mismo sexo? La verdad esa sí que era una buena pregunta ahora que lo pensaba; jamás había tenido contacto con personas homosexuales en su vida; no es que los juzgara, de hecho, era algo en lo que nunca había pensado mucho y simplemente consideraba que cada quien era libre de vivir su vida (a diferencia de Rafael, que cuando mencionaban algo sobre el tema en algún programa de televisión, inmediatamente soltaba una letanía homofóbica que daba entre miedo y risa),pero para Leonardo, el pensar en la situación de dos hombres enamorados el uno del otro, era algo que jamás le había merecido más de un pensamiento en su atribulada cabeza.

Y ahora que se hallaba en esta situación era imposible no pensarlo. Debía admitir que la verdad, en una de esas raras ocasiones en que la curiosidad al respecto le entraba, consideraba que, al ser hombres, el trato entre ambos debía ser un tanto similar al que tenían él y sus hermanos, es decir, tratarse de manera ruda, con algún apodo despectivo que en realidad era de cariño y quizá, sólo quizá, ocasionales muestras de afecto que no duraban mucho por aquello de que la "masculinidad" no permite ser demasiado cursi.

Pero ahora, incluso su panorama era hasta más idílico que lo que estaba viendo, es decir, es que Spock era demasiado frío; siempre era serio, todo lo tomaba con demasiada lógica, como si fuera una máquina y ni que decir de su seria expresión facial que hacía imposible descifrar que estaba sintiendo... ¡Eso! Justamente parecía que no tenía sentimientos, era como un robot inexpresivo que no parecía sentir nada.

¿Entonces porque aquel mito del T'hy'la, que tanto lo había emocionado? McCoy describía aquello como algo hermoso, maravilloso e inquebrantable, algo que unía a dos personas de una forma muy especial y única; y obviamente al oír algo como eso, cualquiera pensaría que quien se halla unido a otro por ese vínculo expresaría algo o se comportaría de otra manera, ¿no es así?

El chico miró de nuevo el monitor de la computadora sobre el escritorio. Por lo que había vivido hasta ahora, consideraba tener el conocimiento necesario para desenvolverse con ese aparato. Movido por la curiosidad, se puso de pie y se acercó, sentándose en la silla frente a este y observó fijamente el aparato.

—Computadora... —Dijo, algo dubitativo. —Muestrame mis archivos personales...mis fotos... por favor.

—Enseguida, cielito.[2] —Replicó una sugestiva voz femenina que hizo que Leo diera un respingo y que, obviamente, su confusión y dudas aumentaran más.

Pronto comenzaron a abrirse archivos gráficos de variadas fotos personales del Capitán. Por un momento, Leo se sintió un tanto abusivo por estar mirando las cosas privadas de alguien más sin su permiso, pero bueno, ya se hallaba viviendo en ese cuerpo, ¿no? Ya más adentrado en su privacía no se podía, además lo motivaba aún más la curiosidad.

Miró las fotos con interés. Habían varias personales de aquel joven rubio cuyo cuerpo ahora habitaba, rodeado de sus amigos, aquellos que ya había conocido en el puente. Se hallaban en lugares diferentes en momentos obviamente más relajados que los del comando; vacaciones o días libres seguramente. En una se encontraban en alguna especie de bar, al parecer celebrando el cumpleaños de Scotty porque este traía en la cabeza una corona de papel brillante mientras que los demás usaban sombreros de fiesta de colores. Todos sonreían alegremente mientras abrazaban a Scotty, todos menos Spock, quien sólo aparecía con el susodicho sombrero en una de las fotos para luego desaparecer de su cabeza en las posteriores. En casi todas las fotos aparecía Jim a su lado, abrazado de él de manera extremadamente cariñosa, esbozando una enorme sonrisa que delataba una inmensa felicidad.

Pero Spock a simple vista parecía el mismo de siempre: estoico, serio, inexpresivo, cualquiera pensaría que le daba igual estar ahí o que no le importaba estar solo o acompañado. Leonardo revisó otras fotografías, algunas en lo que parecía un apartamento, quizá el hogar conyugal, selfies tomadas en el sofá mientras Spock se hallaba recargado contra uno de los reposabrazos del mueble y Jim yacía acurrucado como un gatito en su pecho, mirando a la cámara que obviamente él estaba manipulando. Nuevamente Jim parecía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, o quizá del universo entero, pues como McCoy ya le había dicho, el rubio era un ser muy expresivo; sus brillantes ojos azules y su sonrisa gritaban a los cuatro vientos que era totalmente dichoso; pero Spock presentaba el mismo semblante austero que mostraba en las fotos anteriores, incluso parecía que miraba hacia otro lado. Leo siguió su paseo entre los archivos; pasando por fiestas navideñas o de fin de año, el cumpleaños del doctor, Sulu o Chekov, el de Uhura o incluso el de Jim o Spock; todas le parecieron una secuela de lo mismo, un rubio radiante de felicidad y un Vulcano serio que parecía que le daba igual todo.

Leo suspiró, empujando hacia atrás la silla donde estaba. "Pobre Jim", pensó sin poder evitarlo; era obvio que él era infinitamente feliz a lado de aquel hombre, pero que, pese a aquel vínculo maravilloso descrito por McCoy, quizá Spock no sentía exactamente lo mismo o quizá no a la misma magnitud. Sonrió de lado, por un momento pensó en Karai. Ellos dos eran muy distintos a ese par; lo suyo tenía sus dificultades, es verdad, por aquello de que ella era la hija del líder del clan enemigo al suyo; pero estaba seguro de que eso era una nimiedad que a la larga podían salvar, y más que nada lo harían porque ambos sí demostraban lo que sentían cuando había oportunidad. A diferencia de Spock, la kunoichi era abierta y espontanea, le sonreía continuamente y se le acercaba siempre que podía, coqueteándole con entera libertad, sin inhibiciones ni máscaras.

El chico se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Si Spock iba a ducharse, quizá aprovechó todo el tiempo que le brindó sin esperarlo al estar inmerso en las fotos. Miró el indicador de la puerta, el cual marcaba libre y entró en el recinto, deshaciéndose del uniforme y entrando por fin a la ducha.

Sentir el agua sobre su piel fue maravilloso. Debía admitir que era un tanto diferente el tacto de la piel humana a la suya de tortuga y que el agua se sentía extrañamente mejor. Miró el estante en la pared y tomó la botella de shampoo, esbozando una media sonrisa, jamás había usado algo como eso y era raro hacerlo por primera vez.

Sin mencionar lo extraño que fue el bañarse en sí, el asear un cuerpo diferente al suyo, el frotar cada una de las partes del mismo y hallarlas totalmente diferentes a las que él estaba acostumbrado. Leonardo se sintió algo apenado al tener que pasar sus manos por las zonas... bueno, privadas de Jim. Una cosa era ver sus fotos personales, pero otra muy diferente el tocar así su cuerpo. Nuevamente la curiosidad comenzaba a hacerle presa y sí, no podía evitar observar con detenimiento aquella zona tan diferente a la propia; sin embargo está vez sí se contuvo, y en cuanto notó aquella, para él, "malsana" curiosidad, decidió darle prisa al aseo y acabar lo más pronto posible con la ducha.

Por infortunio para el pobre y confundido muchacho, al salir de la ducha y buscar una toalla se topó con algo que no había visto aún; un espejo de cuerpo entero formaba parte de la pared que se hallaba justo a un costado de la misma, por lo cual le fue inevitable mirarse nuevamente, esta vez en su totalidad.

El chico se quedó pasmado, observando el cuerpo desnudo del rubio. La verdad, los únicos hombres humanos que conocía en persona eran Kirby, Casey, Kurtzman y el Pulverizador, sin mencionar a Xever o Bradford antes de ser mutados, o incluso Stockman y Destructor. Pero si había de ser sincero, ninguno de ellos lucía como Jim, con ese cuerpo trabajado, brazos fuertes, sin ser exageradamente musculosos como los de Bradford, a lo igual que su espalda, su talle, caderas o piernas. Jim presentaba un cuerpo atlético y agradable de piel bronceada y tersa que contrastaba maravillosamente con sus ojos azules, cabello rubio y dientes perfectos, Jim era... lindo, incluso cabía decir... hermoso, sí, el calificativo bien podía aplicarsele si había que ser justos.

Nuevamente la curiosidad se apoderó del muchacho y su mirada se dirigió sin pensarlo siquiera hacia la entrepierna. Era claro que aquella parte distaba mucho de la propia por obvias razones, y también debía admitir que era una parte atractiva, de buen tamaño, o por lo menos eso le pareció, coronada por un recortado y suave vello tan rubio como los cabellos de su cabeza. El aspecto que se presentaba ante él le parecía tan... agraciado, que no podía quitar los ojos de ella, incluso de todo el conjunto en sí. James T, Kirk era un chico atractivo y Leonardo se daba cuenta.

Por un instante, el deseo de tocar de nuevo aquella suave extensión se apoderó de él. Quería volver a sentir en su mano esa extremidad, pero no rápidamente como cuando se estaba bañando, sino explorarla a su antojo y descubrir que tan sensible era, que sensaciones le brindaba al tacto, qué podía experimentar con ello. Su mano se movió lentamente sin que él lo hubiera pensado, tomando dirección a la zona anhelada.

Y entonces se detuvo en seco.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Estaba a punto de... a punto de...!

Estaba a punto de masturbarse... de masturbar a otro hombre, de... ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba a punto de hacer algo que ni sabía bien como calificarlo! Y lo peor es que aquel sentimiento de deseo, aunque no quería admitirlo, había sido propiciado por la atracción que produjo en él la figura de otro hombre. Leo se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

Terminó de secarse a las carreras, tomó la ropa y se vistió de inmediato. Totalmente atribulado, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, tirarse en la cama y tratar de no pensar en nada.

Se dirigió a la puerta del baño y la abrió de golpe, pero...

Para desgracia suya, no abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación del Capitán.

Era la otra habitación, la de Spock. El fondo de la misma se hallaba iluminada tenuemente por la luz de una vela que yacía en un apartado altar; el resto de la iluminación de la alcoba era baja, pero permitía ver todo sin problemas.

Spock yacía en medio de la habitación, sentado en el piso de la misma en una posición que Leonardo reconoció como de las más habituales para meditar. El Vulcano tenía los ojos cerrados y se hallaba muy concentrado. El chico, intrigado, se quedó observándolo unos instantes, nuevamente olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Debía admitirlo, era comprensible porqué Jim se hallaba tan enamorado de aquel alienígena. Spock poseía también un cuerpo sano y atlético; era más alto que el humano y su espalda era más ancha que la del rubio, a lo igual que su espalda y sus brazos, sus músculos en su totalidad, parecían más fuertes y marcados, pero sin perder la armonía agradable a la vista que no poseían Bradford o Destructor. El rostro del joven Vulcano, sereno y relajado, se presentaba bello con aquella piel blanca que resaltaba por el color ébano de sus cabellos; las orejas en punta le daban un aire exótico y atractivo que en conjunto mostraban a un hermoso ejemplar de más allá de las estrellas.

Leonardo se quedó de pie en su lugar, admirando de lejos a aquel hombre estoico de nula sonrisa. Sí, no podía culpar a Jim por estar rendido ante él, por haber caído ante aquel hechizo de otro planeta. Era una lástima que aquel hombre fuera tan frío y no pareciera ameritar aquel amor.

—Jim...

Leo dio un respingo y miró de nuevo al Vulcano. Este parecía no haberlo visto, seguía en su posición de meditación en el piso, con la cabeza inmersa en sus pensamientos. Tenía ya los ojos abiertos y parecía muy apesadumbrado, de hecho, su mirada presentaba una infinita tristeza y sus labios un rictus de dolor que normalmente no habría dejado notar.

Leo seguía observándolo, cuando notó que este levantaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia él, adoptando casi de inmediato el aspecto sereno y frío de siempre. Leonardo abrió los ojos con horror al verse descubierto; dio un pequeño salto y empezó a balbucear, nervioso.

—¡Eh, yo... verá, perdón, es que yo... lo siento, es que verá... Me equivoqué de puerta y yo...!

—No se preocupe, es su primer día en la nave y ha pasado por mucho, es lógico.

Ante aquella respuesta tan tranquila, el chico se calmó un poco. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Lamento sinceramente esta intromisión, señor Spock; no era mi intención espiar, es sólo que...—Suspiró fuertemente. —Lo siento.

—En verdad, no se preocupe, comprendo su situación. —Repuso el Vulcano, seriamente. Después, su semblante se suavizó un poco, presentando de nuevo, muy a su pesar, el rictus de pena que Leo le había observado recientemente. Spock bajó la mirada un momento. —Estaba intentando contactar a Jim a través de nuestro vínculo. —Confesó, sin saber porqué. —Pero no obtuve los resultados deseados.

—No... no debe preocuparse. —Susurró el muchacho en respuesta, mirando de nuevo al Vulcano. —Él... él debe estar bien... si no lo consiguió quizá sea por la distancia... o por el golpe... Estoy seguro de que él se encuentra bien y también trata de contactar con usted.—Agregó, tratando de sonar alegre.

Spock vio al joven rubio; primero con su seriedad acostumbrada y luego relajando un poco sus facciones. Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa que habría pasado inadvertida para cualquiera, excepto para Leonardo; él solía ser muy observador, por lo que aquel ligero gesto no le pasó desapercibido, sorprendiéndolo mucho; jamás habría esperado ver aquellas expresiones en Spock, jamás habría imaginado verlo demostrar tristeza, ni tampoco alegría.

Aquello había sido una gran sopresa.

—Muchas gracias, Hamato-san. —Repuso con tranquilidad, pues a fin de cuentas, las palabras del joven, con la voz de su T'hy'la, le habían dado ánimos y esperanza. Ligeramente más relajado, el Vulcano continuó. —Es mejor que regrese a su habitación, es muy tarde y necesita el descanso; si el doctor McCoy averigua que no ha dormido como se debe, le amenazará de nuevo con alguno de sus medicamentos.

—Sí, es verdad, creo que mejor... yo ya... yo ya me voy. —Murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estuvo tentado de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Spock, pero se contuvo; en lugar de eso, hizo una leve reverencia. —Buenas noches, señor Spock.

—Que descanse, Hamato- San. —Añadió Spock, replicando la reverencia. Leonardo volvió sobre sus pasos y la puerta del baño se cerró detrás suyo.

Al salir en la otra habitación, el chico iba totalmente rojo de la cara.

¡Aquello había sido tan vergonzoso! ¡¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta por donde iba?! ¡Mira que acabar en la habitación de Spock! ¡Y en especial después de los horribles pensamientos que había tenido para con el cuerpo de Jim!

Se dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, con ganas de que un agujero se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara la tierra, o en este caso, el espacio infinito.

Pero debía admitir que, aún por encima de la vergüenza se presentaba un sentimiento más, uno más grande y avasallador que parecía minimizarlo todo.

Y ese era la confusión.

Spock lo había sorprendido... Sí pensaba en Jim. Lo que había dicho Bones sobre el vínculo era verdad; ambos se amaban demasiado, tanto que incluso aunque fuera casi imposible, el Vulcano trataba de atravesar tiempo y espacio con la esperanza de alcanzar su mente.

Y esa sonrisa fugaz, ese lapso de sentimentalismo que mostró ante él, era algo que no había visto, pero que demostraba que en verdad, Spock sí tenía sentimientos y...

Levantó la cabeza y miró el monitor de la computadora. Esta mostraba otra foto que no había visto por ir a ducharse. Se levantó y se acercó, volviendo a tomar asiento ante el escritorio.

En la foto se hallaba Jim, con una venda en la cabeza, varias curaciones pequeñas en la cara y una mano vendada. Pese a todo, el chico estaba sonriendo. Al parecer habían vuelto de una misión, pues tanto él como Spock, que aparecía a un lado suyo, se hallaban con el uniforme algo maltratado, casi tanto como lo estaba el Capitán.

Jim miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa pícara, como la de un niño travieso que se ha salido con la suya a pesar de las adversidades y las advertencias. Con la mano lastimada, formaba el símbolo de amor y paz al tiempo que posaba para la foto.

Y Spock a su lado lo miraba de reojo. Su rostro era austero como siempre, pero había algo que Leo no había notado.

Sus ojos, la mirada de Spock.

En sus ojos se notaba una mezcla de emociones, preocupación por su pareja herida, alivio por hallarse ambos a salvo, cierto enojo, quizá porque Jim habría hecho algo indebido que lo puso en peligro.

Repasó las fotos anteriores y prestó más atención. Ahí estaba, lo había pasado por alto pues sólo se había fijado en la expresión de su rostro y no en lo que mostraba su mirada.

En las fotos de las fiestas, ya fuera de cumpleaños u otras festividades, en los ojos de Spock se notaba alegría; en aquellas con los amigos, se notaba felicidad.

Pero en aquellas en las que aparecía con Jim se notaban un sin fin de emociones. No sólo felicidad, sino también alegría, paz, serenidad y un infinito amor, tan grande como el que Jim expresaba con todo su ser. En aquella foto donde Jim lo abrazaba en la fiesta de Scotty, los ojos de Spock mostraban la misma dicha que Jim presentaba; en la selfie del sofá en su apartamento, Spock no miraba a la cámara porque miraba a Jim de reojo, pero con una intensidad tal y una emoción que decían más que cualquier otra expresión o incluso cualquier palabra dicha; sus ojos demostraban perfectamente el profundo amor que le tenía a aquel joven recostado sobre su pecho; parecía que en aquella mirada gritaba lo feliz y afortunado que se sentía de tenerlo a su lado.

Y cayó en la cuenta. No era la primera vez que veía las emociones de Spock en su mirada; ya lo había notado en la enfermería cuando Spock llegó y le vio por primera vez, el dolor y la angustia se reflejaban en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que él no era Jim.

Y también lo notó cuando Uhura habló sobre el vínculo y lo bien que les haría si McCoy los dejaba solos; Spock se veía abochornado y hasta la punta de sus orejas se habían tornado ligeramente verdes.

Además estaba su negativa a comer cuando ordenó la cena para él y el doctor, y la ansiedad y anhelo con la que veía al otro Spock en la pantalla al escuchar sus posibles formas de traer a Jim de vuelta, muestras innegables de que lo extrañaba. El chico se recargó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, emitiendo un ligero suspiro.

Bueno, entonces las parejas masculinas no eran como él pensaba, es decir, no se trataban sólo como podían tratarse dos hombres en camaradería, al parecer sí había lugar para el cariño y la ternura.

Cómo él y Karai.

¿Y, en verdad era así entre él y Karai?

Miró de nuevo la foto en pantalla, ¿ella le miraría de la misma manera? Siendo que no era buena con las palabras, ¿expresaría ella sus sentimientos de esa forma, con la misma intensidad con la que Spock miraba a Jim? A decir verdad, las veces que sus miradas se habían cruzado, bueno, no había nada de eso en sus ojos, o por lo menos no podía decirlo con seguridad... Pero tampoco es que se hubieran mirado por mucho tiempo, es decir, ¿cuanto podías deducir de la mirada de alguien cuando la notas en medio de una batalla? Además, ella siempre le sonreía, le coqueteaba, se esforzaba por halagarlo y hacerlo sentir bien.

Aunque eso no era nada a comparación de esos ojos que expresaban ser la persona más feliz y dichosa del universo entero por el simple hecho de tener al otro a su lado.

¡No! ¡Ya estaba alucinando, pensando cosas que no eran, dudando sin fundamentos!

Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. A su mente vino de nuevo Spock, su mirada intensa y su cuerpo bien formado.

Y abrió los ojos de nuevo, de golpe.

¡¿A santo de qué venía esto?! Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¡¿Desde cuando él se fijaba en los cuerpos de otros hombres como para haber hecho esas comparativas entre Jim, Spock, Bradford y el mísmisimo Destructor?!

Se sintió ahogado, turbado y ansioso. Se levantó del asiento y volvió a la cama, acostándose por fin en ella y tapándose con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

Definitivamente todo lo que estaba pasando lo había alterado mucho, esa debía ser la razón; se estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba un respiro, o por lo menos, por ahora, lo que necesitaba era descansar; quizá cuando despertase toda esa locura se le hubiese pasado y dejara de pensar en todas aquellas tonterías que por ahora lo tenían tan agobiado.

XxXxXxXxXx

En la guarida, los chicos hacían los preparativos para la misión de esa noche.

Donnie había hecho un mapa que consiguió hackeando un satélite de observación del ejército, manipulándolo y dirigiéndolo al edificio Kraang, presentando el resultado en su mesa de trabajo a todo el equipo. Señaló los lugares importantes, las entradas conocidas y las no conocidas y los puntos por los cuales los guardias Kraangdroides hacían sus rondas y cambios de turno. Todos lo observaron con interés; Jim, por costumbre, lo estudió concienzudamente y procuró grabarselo mentalmente, cosa que no le era difícil dada su facilidad nata para memorizar y comprender información que le permitió ser tan excelente alumno pese a su prontuario y actitud, y ser tan buen estratega en sus años de servicio. Dado que no poseía habilidades ninja y no contaría con su phaser, quería ser de la mayor utilidad posible y esa sería una buena forma; es cierto que el cuerpo de Leo con su memoria corporal podría serle muy útil y que a eso añadiría sus propios conocimientos de combate, pero eso no se comparaba a la experiencia que los chicos ya poseían en ese tipo de misiones y no quería cometer algún error que pudiera entorpecerles en el camino.

—...y esos serían todos los puntos a tomar en cuenta.— Terminó Donatello con su exposición del mapa. Tanto él como Jim y Abril, miraron a Rafael y esperaron en silencio.

Al notar que lo observaban, el chico, que veía el mapa con los brazos cruzados y la mano en el mentón, les devolvió una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Que? ¿Algún problema?

—Eh... Sí. — Repuso Donnie. —No nos has dicho que plan vamos a seguir.

—¡Bah! Eso es muy simple, nos encargamos de los Kraang de la puerta trasera, entramos y sacamos esas cosas en el acorazado. Pan comido.

—¿Y si nos están esperando adentro o si se complican las cosas?— Inquirió Jim, también cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues entonces les pateamos el trasero metálico hasta que boten sus asquerosos cerebros por el estómago como siempre y listo.

—¿Estás seguro de que solo con eso la misión va a funcionar?

—Escucha, ya te lo dije. No estás en tu "navecita de lata", aquí las cosas son diferentes y sé mejor que tú como se hace, así que si digo que funcionará es porque funcionará, ¿entendido?

—Pero es que esto...

—¡¿Entendido?!

—Entendido. —Contestó Jim, tras exhalar un suspiro cargado de exasperación.

—Oye, Rafa, yo coincido con Jim. —Intervino Donnie, mirando a su hermano. El rubio, al oír a la tecno tortuga, le miró con gratitud. —Creo que con lo delicado de esta situación necesitamos un plan más elaborado, recuerda que de esto en parte, depende el regreso de Leo.

—Pues justamente, lo haremos directo y rápido. Mientras más pronto podamos recuperar esas cosas, mayores posibilidades tenemos de devolver al "Señor espacio" a su órbita y recuperar a Leonardo. Preparense, salimos en tres horas. —Y al decir esto, dio media vuelta y se retiró del laboratorio.

—¿Sensei? —Soltó Abril, mirando a la rata en busca de apoyo.

El maestro asió el bastón con ambas manos de la cabeza y, mirando al frente con la serenidad de siempre, se limitó a decir.

—Sé que Rafael es impulsivo, pero ya es hora de que afronte las misiones en ausencia de su hermano. Él se hará responsable de esto, dejen que opere como mejor crea. —Y tras decir eso abandonó el lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Algo me dice que esto no va a salir muy bien. —Susurró Abril, mirando como ambos salían del lugar.

—Tranquila, pelirroja, todo saldrá bien.—Dijo Casey, colocando tranquilamente las manos detrás de su nuca. —Rafael tiene razón, mientras más rápido y directo hagamos todo más pronto salvaremos a Leo de las garras del alienígena pervertido ese, y...

Pero lo demás que Casey iba a decir quedó en el aire, pues Jim, sin pensarlo, le había sorrajado un tremendo golpazo en la cabeza con el puño al impertinente muchacho. Aturdido, pero molesto, el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a la tortuga de azul con verdadero enojo.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi me destrozas el cráneo!

—¡Pues para la próxima que vuelvas a referirte a Spock de esa manera te tiraré los dientes que te quedan! —Espetó completamente enojado el rubio, mirando fijamente a Casey quien también le retaba con la mirada.

—¡Los dos, ya basta!—Intervino Abril, colocándose entre los dos y empujándolos levemente con las manos para intentar alejarlos a uno del otro. Luego se volvió hacia Casey.—¡Deja de decir esas tonterías, Jones! ¡Leonardo está bien! ¡Y sí, es obvio que hay que recuperarlo, pero la urgencia no es por lo que tú piensas, sino porque tanto él como Jim deben estar en sus hogares como debe ser! ¡Así que o mejor dejas de decir estupideces o no sólo él va a tirarte lo que te queda de dientes! ¿Está claro?

—E... Está bien, roja, tú ganas.— Replicó en un tímido murmullo el chico humano, mirando a la joven y luego a Jim, para salir del laboratorio detrás de Rafa.

—Lamento lo que pasó.—Se disculpó la chica, volviéndose hacia Jim, muy apenada. —Casey no es un mal chico, solo qué...

—Es un neandertal. —Completo Donatello mientras recogía el mapa, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Abril. La joven volvió a ver a Jim.

—Es solo que tanto él como Rafael tienen una visión muy pequeña del mundo.

—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por él, no es tu responsabilidad.—Respondió el rubio, mirando con pena a la joven, casi tentado a decirle que en base a esas palabras meditara bien sus decisiones amorosas a futuro, pero prefirió guardar silencio al respecto.—Te agradezco por tu apoyo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Replicó la chica, un poco apenada, llevando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.— Verás que pronto recuperaremos esos cristales y así estarás más cerca de volver con Spock.

—Gracias... Eso espero. —Jim suspiró con melancolía.

—¿Saben que necesitamos ahora? —Dijo Mikey, emergiendo de entre los dos como una enredadera desde el piso.—¡Una Pizza!

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó Abril, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico con desgano.

—¡Claro que sí! Nada te prepara mejor para una misión que una pizza de peperoni, salami, anchoas y champiñones, ¡Voy a pedirla! —Y diciendo esto se esfumó tan abruptamente como había aparecido.

—Bueno, en algo tiene razón. Necesitamos comer algo, no hemos tomado nada desde la mañana. —Dijo, Donnie, guardando algunas cosas en su mochila para la misión. Jim comenzó a andar hacia fuera del laboratorio.—Jim... ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, es solo que, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer... Prepararme para la misión y eso.

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió Donatello, dejándolo ir sin importunarlo más.

Los pasos del joven Capitán lo llevaron de nuevo al dojo.

Se acercó al árbol que yacía en el lugar y se sentó a los pies del mismo, adoptando de nuevo la postura para meditar. Unió las puntas de sus dedos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, concentrándose para meditar tal y como Spock le había enseñado.

Procuró relajarse, dejar que las tribulaciones de su situación y los eventos exasperantes que recién había vivido no le afectaran en lo más mínimo, dejándolos atrás uno a uno y buscando centrarse en aquello que más le importaba.

Su vínculo con Spock.

Se adentró en sí mismo, se concentró en su propio interior, tal y como Spock le había enseñado, y encontró pronto aquella paz interna que había nacido en él a raíz de su vínculo con su T'hy'la.

Pero eso no era suficiente; sí, era un aliciente, entrar en ese estado de tranquilidad que había descubierto al saberse completo al encontrar a Spock y unir sus vidas y almas, sí, esa era una señal de que el vínculo seguía ahí, presente e irrompible como sabía que debía ser.

Pero al tratar de seguirlo, al tratar de llamar a su amado por aquella vía de comunicación tan común para los dos, volvió a toparse con un impedimento. No podía alcanzar a su otra mitad.

Era como si siguiera una línea, un rastro dejado por Spock a través del infinito y este se extendiera a lo largo del espacio sin lograr llegar por fin con su receptor. Jim sentía como si corriera por un largo e interminable camino, ansioso por hallar el oasis en aquel desierto, y el oasis simplemente no terminara por aparecer.

Exhausto y descorazonado abrió los ojos, sintiendo una terrible desazón, una agitación en el pecho. Colocó ambas manos sobre el piso, con el cuerpo inclinado, apoyado en ellas. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre el dorso de estas mientras un sollozo cargado de dolor y angustia salía de su garganta.

—Spock... T'hy'la... Te necesito... Me haces tanta falta...—Murmuró entre sollozos mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Jim se pasó la mano rápidamente por el rostro, tratando de secar las lágrimas. Miró hacia la puerta. Miguel Ángel se encontraba de pie en el umbral, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, gracias...—Mumuró, tratando de sonar alegre y relajado, que no se le quebrara la voz. —¿Acaso... Acaso ya es hora?

—Hora de la pizza, hermano. — Replicó el muchachito con inocencia. —¿Estabas llorando?

—No. —Respondió, Jim, negando con la cabeza. Aunque sus ojos levemente enrojecidos lo delataban. —Solo trataba de meditar.

—Aja, seguro. —Soltó Mikey, con los brazos cruzados.—Sabes, no tienes que hacerte el duro conmigo, yo suelo llorar toooodo el tiempo.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Jim con preocupación. Tomando en cuenta el padre que tenían y el trato que les daba, el joven Capitán imaginó una situación igual a la de su infancia, los escenarios oscuros y sórdidos por los que él había tenido que pasar, recorridos ahora por aquel jovencito y sus valientes hermanos, y sintió una pena indescriptible, similar a la vivida por él en esos años.

—Sí.—Agregó Miguel Ángel.—Lloro cuando me caigo de la patineta, cuando se me acaban las palomitas cubiertas con chocolate, cuando ya no hay pizza, cuando el gatito helado me gana mis mejores cartas...

Jim, pasmado, observó al chico en silencio; parpadeó varias veces y después se echó a reír a carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estómago por el dolor que le provocaba el reír tanto.

—Oye, no te rías, es en serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento es que yo solo... Imaginaba... Olvídalo.

—No sé lo que te imaginabas, pero está bien.—Replicó sonriendo.— Pero como te decía, no tiene nada de malo llorar, pero hay algo más importante en eso, ¿sabes?

—¿Sí? ¿Como qué? —Inquirió el rubio con curiosidad

—Que aunque me duele caerme de la patineta y lloro por eso, sé que todavía me puedo subir otra vez, o que cuando me acabo la pizza, solo tengo que pedir otra y cargarla a la cuenta de Rafa, o que si el gatito helado me gana mis cartas, solo tengo que esperar a que se duerma para intentar quitárselas... No, olvida esa, nunca lo he conseguido, tiene el sueño muy ligero y araña muy feo.

Jim se mordió el labio para no reír otra vez.

—El punto es que si extrañas a tu novio, no tienes que preocuparte. Dentro de poco podrás verlo de nuevo. Solo es cosa de lograr la misión, esperar que el mensaje que mandaste llegue y ver si ellos tienen alguna idea que pueda servir para enviarte a casa. Seguro que cuando logremos hablar con tu novio y mi hermano, ellos tendrán ya alguna idea, quizá hasta con instrucciones para seguir nosotros de este lado y te estarás yendo a casa en menos que un parpadeo. —agregó alegremente, con una gran y contagiosa sonrisa que terminó por animar a Jim.

—Tienes razón, muchas gracias.

—Cuando quieras, hermano. ¡Ahora vamos por esa Pizza! Te seguro que después de probarla vas a pensar dos veces en sí te quieres regresar o no a tu casa.—Dijo el muchachito, rodeando los hombros de Jim con su brazo y guiándolo hacia el comedor para reunirse con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Saludo Vulcano que se forma uniendo en pares los cuatro dedos de la mano derecha y dejando solo el pulgar.
> 
> [2] En un episodio de la serie original, la Enterprise debe ser reparada en un planeta gobernado por mujeres y, estas, creo que a modo de broma, dan esta personalidad femenina y sugestiva a la computadora, sacando a Jim de quicio. Disculpen que no citecel nombre del capítulo, lo he perdido.


End file.
